krisho: Sorry Joonmyeon, but I Love You
by doubleAA10
Summary: (ff pertama) Kris berkesempatan untuk membalas dendam kepada Joonmyeon atas kematian sang adik, Tao. Bagaimana bila Kris malah jatuh cinta dengan Joonmyeon tanpa mengetahui rahasianya? ANGST mainpair : KRISHO. Others: sutao, taoris. #CHAP 12# uda kelar! bantu Review ya :D
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry Joonmyeon, but I love you**

**Warning: Yaoi, angst, crack pair, gaje, typo, aneh, EYD berantakan**

**Length: 1/? **

**Main Pairing: Krisho , Kris & Suho (appa and eomma) ^^**

**Others Pair: Taoris, Sutao cameo: EXO?**

**Rated: T to the M?**

**Disclaimer: cerita dan ide hasil sendiri, dilarang plagiat, kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff orang laen adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan. EXO milik SM corp, kecuali Suho itu milikku #plak xD**

**Summary: Kris mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membalas dendam kepada Joonmyeon atas kematian sang adik. **

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

**Chapter1**

**Intro**

Bulan purnama senantiasa memancarkan cahayanya yang temerang. Suara burung berkicau riang menimbulkan luka pada hati yang sedang pilu. Dia berdiri termenung dari atas gedung bertingkat sepuluh, melihat cahaya gedung dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dari segala penjuru jalan. Sinar matanya kian meredup, tak terlihat seberkas kebahagiaan di wajahnya, meratapi betapa malang nasib yang menimpanya. Lelaki tinggi yang berambut coklat kekuningan dengan keperawakannya yang seperti model itu menitikkan air mata untuk kesekian kalinya. Hidupnya bukan lagi menjadi prioritasnya. Hidupnya telah berakhir bersamaan dengan keringnya air mata. Tidak akan ada lagi tujuan yang selalu dikejarnya, diinginkannya, dielukannya. Meski untuk menggapai semua itu, ia rela menukarkan seluruh hidupnya untuk mendapatkannya.

**Kris pov***

Selama manusia hidup di dunia ini, selalu akan ada permasalahan yang terjadi. Alangkah baiknya bila hidup seseorang dapat diprogram sesuai dengan keinginan kita, tetapi setiap orang yang mendengar perkataan ini pasti akan tertawa. Menurut mereka semua itu adalah suratan takdir yang pasti harus dilalui. Dulu aku menententangnya tetapi kini aku tak berdaya tuk melawannya.

" Pagi Kris, seperti biasanya kau datang paling pagi ke kantor hari ini" sapa Chanyeol, salah satu graphic designer yang sudah bekerja 4 tahun di perusahaan yang sama denganku. Seseorang yang paling disayangi bos ini merupakan idaman yang paling dielukan para wanita.

" Tidak biasanya juga kau menegurku sesopan ini. Kau pasti memintaku untuk mengerjakan tugasmu lagi kan?" tanyaku dengan muka yang sedikit kutekukkan. Berteman dengannya membuatku mengetahui kebiasaannya yang akan bersifat sopan padaku bila ada maksud tertentu.

" Kau selalu tahu apa yang kumaksudkan!" gelak tawa berderai di ruangan kantor tersebut. " Ayolah, hari ini aku ada janji dengan Baekhyun, sudah 2 minggu kita tak bertemu, kau taukan aku sangat sibuk" mintanya dengan penuh harap. memamerkan gigi rapinya dan senyumnya yang khas.

" Maaf saja ya, walaupun bibirmu dimonyongkan ampe 10 centi juga aku tak bakal peduli. Pokoknya hari ini permintaanmu kutolak!" jawabku sambil mendengus

" Sikapmu dingin sekali Kris, biasanya kau mau berbaik hati membantuku. Sayang sekali, rencananya aku mau mentraktirmu makan siang. Ada event penting apa sih hari ini?"

Pertanyaannya membuatku mendongkak menatapnya, tak menyangka dia akan menanyakan sesuatu yang akan membuat perasaanku berdesir tak karuan. Tak terasa sudah satu tahun sejak kejadian itu namun tak dapat terhapus sekikitpun dari benakku.

"Hari ini merupakan hari peringatan kematian adikku." Mataku kembali menatap layar laptopku yang berukuran 13.3 inchi. Tanganku mulai mengetik proposal yang akan digunakan untuk rapat mendatang. Mulutku perlahan memperlihatkan senyum tipis yang mungkin akan terlihat menyedihkan hanya untuk menutupi kemungkinan seseorang menyadari perasaan yang telah remuk karena kehilangan orang yang pernah kucintai seumur hidupnya.

**Flashback (3****rd**** pov*)**

Adiknya, Hwang Zi Tao, adalah satu satunya keluarga yang tersisa sebab kedua orang tua Kris telah meninggal tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 18. Kris dan Tao berkebangsaan China, orang tua mereka menetap di Korea karena alasan pekerjaan. Tao lah yang menjadi tujuan Kris untuk bertahan hidup, apapun dilakukannya demi kebahagiaan Tao. Kris tidak ingin Tao merasakan penderitaan hidup akibat ditinggal oleh orang tuanya. Sejak orang tua mereka meninggal, Kris yang masih bersekolah di bangku SMA itu berusaha untuk membiayai kebutuhan hidupnya dan adiknya yang masih berumur 15 tahun. Kris memiliki otak yang cukup cerdas sehingga dia mampu mendapat beasiswa di Seoul University, universitas ternama di Korea dan tamat dengan mendapat gelar second upper classman. Setelah tamat, Kris langsung ditawari kerja di perusahaan elit dengan gaji yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit karena nilai ujiannya yang hampir sempurna.

Kris sekarang telah berumur 21 tahun. Adiknya Tao hampir menamatkan bangku sekolahnya dan sekarang ingin mendaftar di universitas yang sama dengan kakaknya. Tao dilahirkan tidak sepintar kakaknya, untuk masuk ke Seoul university, dia harus melewati tahap ujian masuk universitas tersebut. Kris bangga melihat usaha adiknya, merasa kerja kerasnya selama ini sudah mulai membuahkan hasil. Kris sudah cukup mapan untuk menyanggupi kebutuhan kuliah Tao. Seluruh kasih sayang Kris selama ini dicurahkan kepada adiknya, tanpa disadari membuahkan perasaan cinta yang bergejolak di hati Kris tanpa disadarinya.

" Ge, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan gege" kata Tao suatu malam ketika Kris dan Tao menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Tao terlihat gugup dan ragu untuk mengucapkannya

" Ada apa Tao Tao? Ada masalah apa um?" jawab Kris sambil membersihkan sisa makanan di meja dan mencuci piring mereka berdua.

Tao yang duduk di meja makan terlihat tidak tenang, tetapi matanya tetap tertuju pada kakaknya.

" Tapi ge janji jangan marah pada Tao ya?" ujar Tao dengan suara yang lebih pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh kakaknya

"Yaksok! Ceritakanlah pada gege, gege tidak akan marah padamu Tao Tao" jawab Kris dengan sabar dengan mengulas senyum tipis kepada Tao.

Tao menghembuskan nafas dari mulutnya kemudian berkata sesuatu yang membuat hati sang kakak hancur berkeping-keping

"Ge, aku lagi mencintai seseorang dan sepertinya dia mengajakku berpacaran" ujar Tao dengan malu-malu. Dia memilin baju merahnya sambil melihat kearah bawah, tak berani memandang muka kakaknya.

Kris yang masih dalam keadaan shock tidak mampu menganalisa dengan baik kata kata Tao, lidahnya terasa kelu, Tao nya akan direbut oleh orang lain.

" Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku Tao, kenapa?!" batin Kris pilu. Miris! Sekarang Kris baru sadar siapa sebenarnya yang menetap di hatinya. Adik satu satunya, yang sebentar lagi akan direbut dari sampingnya.

Kris hanya mampu berucap satu kata " Siapa... Siapa itu Tao Tao?"

" Namanya Joonmyeon hyung, ge." Hanya menyebut nama Joonmyeon saja hati Tao senang bukan main. Dia tersenyum manis dan kembali menatap wajah kakaknya. Kris menatap sedih wajah Tao yang sedang tersenyum. Hatinya terasa seperti ditusuk, tak rela membiarkan seseorang yang berharga direbut oleh orang lain. Akan tetapi bila hal ini dapat membuat adiknya bahagia, maka Kris rela membiarkan adiknya bersama dengan orang tersebut.

" Ge pasti pernah melihatnya di universitas ge dulu. Joonmyeon hyung itu hoobae gege yang jurusannya sama dengan gege. Dia yang selama ini mengajar Tao supaya bisa lulus ujian masuk Seoul University ge." Cerita Tao panjang lebar tanpa merasa telah meyakiti hati kakaknya. Kris hanya memperlihatkan senyum palsunya saat melihat Tao yang begitu semangat membicarakan Joonmyeon hyung nya.

" Begitu,…. Selamat ya Tao Tao, kalau itu Joonmyeon, gege merasa lebih tenang. Dia sepertinya orang yang baik." Kris berusaha menjawab dengan setenang mungkin walau hatinya terasa porak poranda

" Gege tau Joonmyeon hyung?" mata Tao membulat

"Joonmyeon cukup terkenal di university. Dia disukai banyak wanita maupun para pria. Dia mempunyai banyak teman dan otaknya cerdas" Kris menerawang. Ya, dia tahu Joonmyeon

Joonmyeon, manusia yang menampakan batang hidungnya saat tahun kedua masa kuliahnya. Pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang menjadi hoobaenya itu menyita perhatian hampir setiap kalangan siswa. Nilai ujiannya yang didapat ditahun pertama kuliahnya "straight As". Meski dia sangat pintar, ia tidak sombong bahkan cenderung sangat ramah. Senyumnya menawan apalagi ketika dia tertawa, matanya akan berbentuk seperti bukan sabit yang indah. Tawanya seperti matahari begitu cerah dan hangat. Wajahnya seperti malaikat, begitu sempurna, cantik dan rupawan. Bulu matanya panjang dan lentik. Alis matanya tebal. Hidung mancung dengan bibir tipis yang sexy, ditambah dengan mata double eyelidnya membuatnya begitu imut. Meski tubuhnya sedikit atletis, kulitnya putih dan mulus tanpa cela, pemuda dengan tinggi 1.7 meter itu terlihat kecil di mata Kris. Suaranya terdengar lembut dan merdu. He is just perfect and flawless. Tidak aneh hanya dalam satu minggu banyak siswa siswi yang mengelukan dan mendambakannya. Banyak siswa yang mengutarakan hatinya kepada Joonmyeon lalu ditolak.

Hanya saja, Kris tidak percaya. Dari sekian banyak penggemar Joonmyeon. Apa alasannya memilih Hwang Zi Tao. Kris tidak mengerti…

Dulu Tao sering pergi ke Seoul University untuk menjenguk kakaknya setiap pulang dari sekolahnya. Itulah yang menyebabkan pertemuan Tao dengan Joonmyeon terjadi. Pertemuan kedua insan itu dikarenakan Tao yang tersesat di dalam gedung Seoul University dan meminta Joonmyeon yang kebetulan lewat untuk mengantarkannya sampai ke gerbang. Joonmyeon menyukai kepolosan Tao dan berusaha menjadi hyung yang baik setiap kali Tao datang menjenguk Kris. Dalam hanya beberapa kali pertemuan, mereka menjadi teman akrab yang tentu dirahasiakan dari sang kakak, Kris. Tao takut Kris akan memarahinya karena berteman dengan orang asing. Joonmyeon sering mentraktir Tao makan di lokasi yang tidak jauh dari university dan Tao mulai memiliki benih yang tumbuh di hatinya.

Joonmyeon adalah orang kedua yang memperhatikannya selain Kris. Menurut Tao, Joonmyeon adalah malaikat yang diutus Tuhan untuknya. Joonmyeon selalu melindunginya, memperhatikannya, memberikan kasih sayangnya dan membantu Tao ketika dalam kesusahan. Tao benar-benar bersyukur memiliki Joonmyeon dalam hidupnya. Hingga pada hari itu, hari dimana yang menjadi moment berharga bagi hidup seorang Hwang Zi Tao. Joonmyeon hyung yang disukainya menginginkannya menjadi belahan jiwanya, melengkapi kekurangannya, memenuhi relung hatinya. Tao tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Hidupnya terasa lengkap dengan adanya Joonmyeon.

**Tbc….**

^^ anyong! This is Krisho shipper! Ini fanfic pertama yang kutulis. Kalo typo, gaje, awkward, mengecewakan, jeongmal mianhae.. . #klukkluk

Krisho bakal muncul di chap selanjutnya koq… maaf yang chap 1 masih tentang Taoris and Sutao.. ga kepikiran bisa buat sepanjang ini.. padahal pikirnya bisa one shoot gitu -_- tapi malah keasikan kkkk~

review juseyo ~kritik dan saran yang membangun is allowed.. no bash or flame please.. gomawoooo

7

7


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry Joonmyeon, but I love you**

**Warning: Yaoi, ANGST, crack pair, gaje, typo, aneh, EYD berantakan, awkward**

**Main Pairing: Krisho, Kris & Suho (appa and eomma) ^^**

**Others Pair: Taoris, Sutao cameo: EXO?**

**Rated: Still rate T**

**Disclaimer: cerita dan ide hasil sendiri, dilarang plagiat, kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff orang laen adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan. EXO milik SM corp.**

**Author notes: **

**Krisho uda mulai nongol sedikit disini… bersabarlah ne~ karena di chap 1 flashbacknya terlalu lama, jadi aneh dan gak dapat feelnya kalau tiba2 alurnya dicut & dipercepat. Author akan mengeluarkan banyak krisho moment pada saat yang tepat ^^ Bagaimana pun ini genre ANGST jadi WASPADALAH! Muhahaha! #tertawanista**

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

**Chapter2**

Petang itu, terlihat seorang namja sedang berjalan menuju sebuah nisan dari kejauhan. Tangannya memeluk sebucket anyelir putih, bunga kesukaan adiknya. Dia menatap batu nisan itu lama, termenung, dirinya masih belum dapat menghadapi kenyataan yang terjadi. Ditaruhnya bunga tersebut di depan batu nisan yang berukirkan nama Hwang Zi Tao. Namja itu membersihkan nisan tersebut dari debu yang menempel. Sudah setahun lamanya Tao meninggalkannya, tetapi tak dipungkiri cinta Kris kepada Tao masih melekat di relung hatinya. Akan tetapi ia sebenarnya sadar betul, bahwa hidupnya tetap harus berjalan, meninggalkan segala kenangan pahit dan membuka lembaran hidup baru. Ia tidak bisa hidup hanya terus menatap masa lalu. Kris menutup matanya, membiarkan setitik air mata mengalir pelan membasahi pipi kanannya.

"Sampai sekarang pun, aku masih tidak mampu mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu Tao. Saranghae, semoga kau tenang di alam sana" batin Kris menatap batu nisan itu terakhir kalinya sebelum ia berjalan menjauhi makam tersebut.

**Flashback (Kris pov*)**

** Seoul Hospital 13.54, 1 year ago**

Aku berlari begitu cepat menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, Nafasku tersengal-sengal, hatiku berdesir tidak karuan, pandanganku mengabur. Imbauan para suster yang lewat memintaku untuk tidak berlari di koridor karena dapat mengganggu pasien lain pun tak ku hiraukan. Hatiku terasa langsung berhenti berdetak saat aku menerima telepon dari rumah sakit. Dosenku menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak menyenangkan saat aku langsung berlari keluar saat perlajaran masih berlangsung, Keringat ku bercucuran dengan derasnya membasahi pelipisku mengingat kebodohanku yang lupa mengambil dompet sehingga harus berlari dari university menuju rumah sakit. Di dalam hatiku, kupanjatkan segala doa untuk menyertai Tao. Ku langkahkan kakiku lebih cepat ke ruang tujuan dengan air mata yang memenuhi pelupuk mataku. "Semoga kau tidak apa-apa, Tao!"

" Bagaimana keadaannya dokter, Tao baik-baik saja kan, dia selamat kan?!" semburku kepada dokter yang menangani Tao saat aku melihat dokter tersebut keluar dari ruangan operasi. Aku kalut, suara yang kukeluarkan lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

Dokter tersebut melihatku sejenak, lalu mengeleng kepalanya dengan tatapan sedih. " Maaf, pasien bernama Hwang Zi Tao tidak dapat kuselamatkan. Jeongmal mianhamnida, kami sudah berusaha dengan sebaik mungkin."

Aku terpaku, kakiku serasa melemas, lidahku kelu, suara dokter tersebut lamban laun terdengar begitu jauh. Aku memberanikan diri mencari kebenaran di dalam mata dokter tersebut. Seketika itu, aku langsung mengerti bahwa sesuatu yang paling aku takutkan telah terjadi.

" Kau bohong kan dokter, kau pasti bohong! Tao adikku satu-satunya. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya, dok. Aku mohon tolong selamatkan adikku! Aku….." suaraku tersendat, bibirku bergetar, air mata mengucur deras di pipiku. Aku menangis, meraung-raung di koridor rumah sakit tersebut. Kakiku merosot, tanganku berusaha menggapai-gapai kaki dokter itu, dia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan iba. Para suster yang keluar dari ruang operasi pun berusaha menenangkanku. Aku merasa seperti orang gila, sepertinya aku belum mempersiapkan mentalku untuk kehilangan Tao secepat itu.

" Tuhan, kenapa secepat itu kau mengambilnya dari hidupku, Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku seorang diri di dunia ini!" rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Tidak ada harapan yang tersisa untuk mempertahankan hidupku.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku menutup diriku kepada dunia luar, aksi bunuh diri yang kulakukan berulang kali selalu gagal. Ketika aku tersadar, aku selalu dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Mulai dari menenggelamkan diri di Sungai Han, meminum obat racun, mengiris pergelangan tanganku, membiarkan diriku tertabrak mobil di jalan raya. Dari sekian banyak percobaan bunuh diri, para dokter selalu dapat menyelamatkanku. Mungkin Tuhan masih tidak menghendaki kematianku.

"Kami semua berjuang menyelamatkan hidupmu, kau masih muda, hidupmu masih sangat panjang, janganlah kau sia-siakan" nasihat dokter itu setelah yang ke lima kalinya aksi bunuh diriku yang gagal. Aku berusaha mencerna nasihat dokter tersebut, termenung sambil bersandar di kasur rumah sakit tersebut. Seketika itu, sebuah nama menghempaskanku ke dunia nyata, JOONMYEON.

**3pov***

Nama itu tiba-tiba muncul di benak Kris. Kris begitu benci dengan makhluk pucat bernama Joonmyeon itu. Menurut persepsi Kris, adik kesayangannya meninggal dikarenakan oleh kesalahan pemuda tersebut, karena adiknya yang dibutakan oleh cintanya kepada Joonmyeon hingga rela mengakhiri dirinya karena ditinggal olehnya. Tao bunuh diri dengan menggantung lehernya sendiri di kamar apartemen Kris dan Tao tinggali. Tetangga mereka yang pertama kali menemukan Tao disebabkan oleh suara berdebum keras dan jeritan pilu yang didengar tetangganya. Namun apa daya, mereka terlambat menemukan Tao sehingga dia harus terbaring koma di rumah sakit selama 2 setengah tahun. Adiknya ditemukan dengan keadaan yang tragis, tetangga mereka menemukan Tao dengan keadaan pucat pasi, mata setengah terbuka dengan menampilkan bagian putihnya saja, mulutnya terbuka lebar, air mata membasahi mukanya.

Kris tidak akan melupakannya, saat Kris diizinkan untuk melihat mayat adiknya yang tertutup kain putih. Kris perlahan menyibak kain yang menutup wajah Tao, wajah pucatnya menunjukkan ketenangan, Tao tertidur selamanya, meninggalkan Kris sebatang kara. Tidak akan ada Tao yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan "ge" yang Kris anggap begitu manis di telinganya, tidak akan ada Tao yang terbangun dan membuatkan kopi untuk Kris di tengah malam saat dia mengerjakan pekerjaannya, tidak ada Tao yang akan menyelinap dan tidur di sampingnya saat mati lampu ataupun hujan deras. Tidak ada Tao yang memasak untuk Kris bila Kris terlambat pulang dari kantor. Tao menghilang selamanya dari kehidupan seorang Kris.

Dendam… ya dendam memenuhi relung hati Kris, membutakan mata hatinya. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat hingga melukai telapak tangannya. Tanpa disadarinya, Kris mempunyai tujuan hidupnya yang baru. Kris bersumpah akan membalaskan dendam adik satu-satunya. Membuat hidup seorang Kim Joonmyeon sengsara.

**3****rd**** pov**

Setelah pulang dari makam Tao, Kris terlihat mampir di bar langganannya, berusaha menghilangkan segala frustasi yang ada dengan meneguk Dom yang dibelinya. Selama setahun ini, Kris sering berkunjung ke café ini untuk menghabiskan waktu senggangnya. Menatap para yeoja yeoja sexy yang meliuk-liukan tubuhnya mengikuti irama music di atas dance floor dengan tatapan tak berminat. Hampir dua botol Dom dihabiskannya dalam waktu 2 jam, perutnya yang mual pun tak dihiraukannya, yang dia inginkan hanya dapat melupakan kesedihan yang dialaminya dan bar inilah tempat pelariannya.

" Ya! 1 botol lagi, yang ini sudah habis! Hicc!" jeritnya pada bartender yang bertugas di bar tesebut. Muka Kris yang memerah jelas menunjukkan dirinya sudah mabuk berat. Dibaringkannya kepalanya di atas meja tak kuasa menahan hasratnya untuk memuntahkan sesuatu dari perutnya. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan, pandangannya sudah mulai mengabur.

" Hentikan Kris! Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum. Aku tak akan mengantarkan kau pulang lagi, kau bahkan muntah di bajuku hari itu." Sergah Luhan saat Kris hendak menuang Dom barunya ke dalam gelas. Dia bahkan tak bisa menuang dengan benar hingga gelasnya pun tumpah membasahi baju Kris.

" Biarkan hicc! Aku Luuuu…., kau ini hicc! Menganggu sekali." Kris hendak mendorong Luhan tapi malah hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh di pelukan Luhan.

" Ya! Sudah hentikan. Hari sudah malam sekali! Kau harus segera pulang, besok kau masih harus kerja kan?" Luhan dengan susah payah memapah tubuh Kris yang tinggi itu. "Urghh, kau berat sekali!" gerutunya pelan. Namanya Xi Luhan, namja manis berkebangsaan China itu telah menjadi sahabat Kris secara Luhan adalah langganan bar ini juga. Luhan bantu memapah Kris sampai ke jalan raya, Kris mencegah Luhan saat hendak memberhentikan taxi yang lewat di depannya yang dibalas oleh Luhan dengan tatapan bingung.

" Urghh.. aku tak ingin naik taxi hari ini, hicc! Antar aku ke halte bus saja hicc!.. kajja!" Kris dengan jalan sempoyongannya menarik paksa lengan Luhan yang diturutinya dengan terpaksa, entah insting apa yang menghampiri Kris waktu itu, biasanya ia mau saja menaiki taxi yang langsung menurunkannya ke apartementnya. Tubuh mungil Luhan terus memapah Kris sampai halte bus terdekat dan mendudukan tubuh jangkung itu ke tiang besi.

" Huff! Sudah ya, kamu aku tinggalkan, aku harus cepat pulang, aku tak ingin Sehunnie menungguku begitu lama di rumah. Kau bisa kan sendiri disini? Kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku." Tanya Luhan yang dihadiahi anggukan pelan dari Kris. Kris memang lagi ingin menikmati kesendiriannya. Setelahnya, Luhan pun berjalan menjauh, ia memberhentikan sebuah taxi dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Setengah jam menunggu sendiri dalam kegelapan malam, akhirnya bus yang ditunggu datang juga. Kris segera melompat masuk ke bus tersebut. Di dalam bus tersebut hanya tinggal beberapa penumpang saja secara ini panggilan bus terakhir. Meski pandangan Kris sedikit tak jelas karena pengaruh alcohol yang diminumnya, ia masih bisa melihat jelas wajah para penumpang itu. Rencana Kris untuk duduk di pojok belakang bus terhenti ketika melihat sebuah wajah yang familiar. Kris mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan pandangannya. Alangkah kagetnya Kris setelah ia menyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang dilihatnya tidak salah

" Joonmyeon?!" jerit Kris dalam hati. Kris merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Andwae! Tidak mungkin, ini pasti salah! tapi wajahnya itu, aku yakin itu Joonmyeon" Kris mengamati wajah itu lama. Joonmyeon sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak di tempat duduknya dengan wajahnya yang mengharap ke jendela. Ia memakai kemeja biru muda berlengankan panjang dengan jaket hitam polos disampirkan di bahunya. Kakinya berbalutnya celana panjang ketat berwarna putih dengan sepatu olahraga berwarna merah. Suara dengkuran lembut khas Joonmyeon terdengar jelas di telinga Kris. Wajahnya yang tertidur terlihat begitu tenang, meski agak berbeda dari tiga tahun yang lalu. Rambutnya dipotong agak pendek dan diwarnai coklat tua, sedikit guratan terlihat di dahinya, tubuhnya juga terlihat lebih kurus dan kecil, mukanya yang chubby tak terlihat lagi, digantikan oleh pipi yang tirus. Tulang pipinya terlihat jelas namun tetap tak mengurang kecantikan seorang Joonmyeon.

Kris menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, " tenang.. tenang Kris, ia tidak mengenalmu, jangan panik!" nasihat Kris berulang-ulang pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia sengaja menempatkan dirinya di seberang tempat duduk Joonmyeon, meliriknya dengan menggunakan ujung matanya. Berusaha untuk menenangkan suara jantungnya yang menggila. Kris tak menyangka waktunya untuk membalas dendam kepada pemuda itu sampai juga. Kris menghembuskan nafas pelan, Pertama, untuk menjalankan misi ini, Kris harus berusaha mendekatkan dengan Joonmyeon bagaimanapun caranya.

**Tbc~**

**Mind to Review again ne~ kalau reviewnya lumayan, author akan lebih cepat publish chap 3 ^^**

**For all reviewers GAMSAHABNIDA~ #bow**

**Fykaisoo**: bakal cepet update nih kalau otak tak mampet.. hehe.. mudah-mudahnya ceritanya gak mengecewakan . RnR yo

: ^^ sama ne, author paling suka pair ini di EXO. Hidup Krisho! RnR again plix

**littleStarrieKIM**: awalnya mungkin Kris akan dendam banget tapi author gak tegaan ah.. kasian Suho U.U .. review2 ^^

**askasufa**: Rahasia, kalo dibilang sekarang gak seru donx yah :p.. RnR

**kkamjjongitem**: gomawo, review again ne ^0^9

**jimae407203**: author akan selalu akan buat ff pair Krisho koq ^_^ sebenarnya ide awalnya ini sad ending, tapi author pun ga suka sad ending. Miris :/ jadi akan kubuat happy ending :D #perasotak #RnR

**yongchan, kikikyujunmyun, joonmily**: bersabar ne, author akan publish secepat mungkin. RnR :)

**Shinji eunkyoBlackDragon** : chappie 3 dan seterusnya bakal Krisho moment semua koq, tapi Angst dulu yah U.U . RnR yaa

**Chochoberry:** gomawo reviewnya ^^ santai donx, ini angst level rendah(?) mian author masih baru -_- .. mind to review again ne?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry Joonmyeon, but I love you**

**Warning: Yaoi, ANGST, crack pair, gaje, typo, aneh, EYD berantakan, awkward**

**Main Pairing: Krisho, Kris & Suho (appa and eomma) ^^**

**Others Pair: Taoris, Sutao cameo: EXO?**

**Rated: Still rate T**

**Disclaimer: cerita dan ide hasil sendiri, dilarang plagiat, kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff orang laen adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan. EXO milik SM corp.**

**Author notes: **mentok-mentok idenya huff* Author beneran ga ada ide gimana nulis angst T.T #mewek! rupanya ada beberapa reviews belum author balas rupanya. Mianhae -_- chappie 3 ini masih ada beberapa flashback (karena banyak reviewers yang nanya alasan Suho ninggalin Tao), harap maklum sebenarnya flashback ini harusnya ditaruh di chappie 2, tapi author pun pengen cepet2 naruh krisho moment sesuai janji, tetap nyambung koq ^^ emang sengaja author buat penasaran readers aja :P chappie yang satu ini author buatin agak panjang eoh~

**# don't be a ****silent reader**** please :( new reviewers are allowed. gomawo~ ^^ #**

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Flashback (4 years ago)**

**Seoul University**

Seorang namja berkulit sedikit kehitaman terlihat tidak sabar menunggu seseorang di dalam sebuah cafetaria. Ia melirik jam tangan berwarna biru yang dipakainya di tangan kanannya untuk kesekian kalinya, jam telah menunjukan pukul 2 siang. Sesekali namja tersebut menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menyeruput capuccino yang dibelinya tadi siang. Sudah hampir tiga jam ia menunggu, tapi namja yang dicarinya belum kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya.

" Joonmyeon-hyung kenapa lama sekalii?!" erang Tao frustasi ketika terlihat olehnya namja tampan datang menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Rambutnya merahnya yang sedikit berantakan contrast dengan kulit susunya, tubuhnya berbalutkan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan jas hitam formal menandakan bahwa ia baru selesai membawakan presentasi, tangan kanannya terlihat memeluk erat beberapa buku pelajaran yang dibawanya.

" Mianhae chagi ya, tadi dosen memperpanjang waktu lecturenya dan kelas bimbingan belajarnya." Jawab Joonmyeon terengah-engah ketika kedua kakinya berhenti di depan meja Tao. Diletakkannya buku-buku tebal yang dibawanya tadi diatas meja menghasilkan suara berdebum. Tao hanya mengeluarkan poutnya yang imut, dia masih sedikit sebal dengan hyungnya yang sering tidak tepat waktu. Tao memang tidak bisa marah dengan hyung kesayangannya yang satu ini, apalagi ketika Joonmyeon memamerkan senyum indahnya dengan gigi putih yang rapi, Tao akan langsung memaafkannya. Uurghh, cinta memang buta.

Tao memang selalu ada janji temu dengan Joonmyeon tiap minggu, dari seminggu sekali menjadi hampir tiap hari apalagi sejak mereka resmi berpacaran. Mereka hanya sering bertemu di dalam kampus saja dikarenakan kesibukan Joonmyeon yang menjadi asisten pribadi dosennya. Akibatnya, mereka harus sering merelakan waktu pertemuan mereka terbuang begitu saja bila Joonmyeon ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan seperti mengecek dan menghitung data statistic yang diberikan dosen kepadanya. Tao yang tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari hyung kesayangannya ini rela hampir tiap hari menghabiskan uangnya demi ongkos taxi perjalanan dari sekolah ke Seoul University. Joonmyeon telah beberapa kali melarang Tao karena merasa guilty padanya tapi tak diindahkannya, padahal Tao sering menelan kekecewaan bila tidak bisa bertemu dengan Joonmyeon yang lembur mengurus journal-journal dan survey yang akan dipublikasikan.

" Hyung, liat ini! Tao berhasil mendapat nilai sempurna untuk ujian UAS, Tao dengan ini dipastikan Tao lolos tahap pertama buat masuk kuliah ini. Tao tidak sabar ingin cepat cepat satu university dengan hyung" ujar Tao senang lalu membongkar tas ranselnya, menemukan rapor yang dicarinya dan diberikannya pada hyungnya. Tercetak dengan jelas dari sepuluh mata pelajaran, delapan diantaranya mendapat nilai 10, sedangkan astronomi dan sejarah hanya mendapat nilai 9.

Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut pada Tao lalu mengacak surai kehitaman namjachingunya dengan tangan kanannya " Kau berhasil Tao ya! kau telah berusaha keras, Hyung bangga padamu"

"Hyung! tanganmu kenapa?" Tao melirik pergelangan tangan kanan Joonmyeon yang terbalut perban dari lubang lengan kemeja Suho saat ia meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Tao. Joonmyeon yang tersadar perlahan menarik kembali tangannya.

" Ani! Hyung tidak apa-apa, hanya tergores gelas kaca yang hyung tak sengaja jatuhkan semalam" yakinnya supaya tidak membuat namjachingunya khawatir. Gurat kekhawatirkan terlihat jelas di muka Tao.

" Ihh.. hyung kenapa ceroboh seperti itu! Ya sudahlah, makan yuk hyung, Tao sudah lapar berat nih" rengeknya pada hyungnya yang dibalas dengan kekehan lembut khas Joonmyeon. Ia lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berinisiatif untuk mengekori Tao yang mendahuluinya, akan tetapi baru beberapa langkah saja tubuhnya limbung dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

" BRUKK" wajah Joonmyeon dengan suksesnya langsung mendarat ke tanah. Buku-buku tebalnya berserakan. Suho benar-benar malu sekarang, banyak pasang mata meliriknya bahkan ada yang menertawakannya. Seorang Joonmyeon jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di tempat umum.

" Pfftt! Kenapa jalan di jalan datar seperti ini hyung pun bisa jatuh juga" komentar Tao menahan tawa, digenggamnya tangan Joonmyeon membantunya untuk berdiri lalu memungut kertas dan buku-buku hyungnya yang berserakan di tanah. "Kajja!"

Dari kejauhan, sepasang mata mengekori gerak gerik kedua namja tersebut dengan tidak senang. Mata elangnya melirik tajam keduanya hingga bayangan tubuh kedua pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

**Kediaman Kim, 4.25 pm**

" Selamat datang kembali, tuan" sahut para maid-maid di dalam kediaman rumah Joonmyeon berbarengan, menanti kedatangan tuan mudanya yang mereka layani selama belasan tahun ini. Keluarga Joonmyeon merupakan salah satu dari keluarga elit di Korea yang memiliki perusahaan elektronik yang cukup berkembang.

" Aku pulang :)" balas Joonmyeon ramah menunjukkan eyesmilenya, diberikannya tas selempang yang ditentengnya tadi dan jas hitamnya kepada seorang maid yang sigap melayani tuannya. Dilepasnya kasut hitamnya, digantinya dengan pantoufle bercorak garis biru-kuning dan dilonggarkan dasi abu-abu yang melilit rapi di lehernya.

Seorang maid bernama Marselyna mendekatinya " Tuan muda selamat sore, tuan besar menyuruh tuan untuk menemuinya di ruang tamu"

" Ayah sudah pulang dari Amerika, kapan?" Sekedar informasi, Joonmyeon adalah anak bungsu atau termuda di dalam keluarga Kim. Kakaknya, Siwon yang berusia 24 tahun telah ditempatkan oleh kedua orangtuanya di Canada untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan ayahnya. Sedangkan, kedua orang tua mereka sering berpergian jauh dan meninggalkan Joonmyeon seorang diri di rumah mewahnya, bersama para maid tentunya. Tak ayal, Joonmyeon merasa sedikit kaget bahwa ayahnya telah kembali ke Korea tanpa sepengetahuannya.

" Baru saja tadi pagi tuan, katanya nanti malam tuan besar akan kembali ke Amerika"

" Ohh.. begitu.. terima kasih atas informasinya Marselyna" Joonmyeon mengerti kebiasaan ayahnya yang hanya akan pulang ke Korea untuk membicarakan hal penting. Joonmyeon segera bersiap, mengganti pakaiannya lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

~Kreeekk~ pintu tamu itu pun terbuka, tampak sesosok pria berusia 50an yang sedang duduk menghadap jendela tengah menghisap batang rokoknya. Dikepulkannya asap rokok itu ke udara.

" Masuklah, ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganmu"

Joonmyeon menutup pintu ruang tamu itu tanpa menimbulkan suara. Lalu perlahan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ayahnya yang masih setia membelakanginya.

" Selamat datang kembali ayah, ada hal apa ayah sampai pulang ke Korea?" Tanya Joonmyeon mewanti-wanti informasi yang akan diberikan ayahnya. Joonmyeon memang tak pernah dekat kepada ayah maupun ibunya. Ia bahkan merasa canggung, takut dan segan kepada ayahnya sendiri. Kedua orang tuanya lebih dekat dengan Siwon secara ialah pewaris perusahaannya dan menjadi kebanggaan kedua orang tuanya dikarenakan otaknya yang jenius. Jelas Joonmyeon yang kalah jauh dibawah kakaknya tidak akan begitu diperhatikan oleh anggota keluarganya.

Ayah Joonmyeon menghembus nafas pelan. Dibuangnya puntung rokok tersebut ke dalam asbak dan memutar kursinya menghadap putra bungsunya.

" To the point saja, ayah sama sekali tak melihat perkembanganmu di Korea ini, ayah sudah berulang kali memintamu untuk melanjutkan kuliahmu di Amerika saja, tetapi kau selalu bersikeras melanjutkan kuliah disini dan ayah tak melarang. Tetapi, kau membuat ayah malu Joonmyeon! bersahabat bahkan berpacaran dengan seseorang miskin yang tidak mempunyai orang tua, terlebih lagi seorang Namja! Apa yang dapat ayah katakan kepada pegawai perusahaan ayah, kau sangat mencemarkan nama baikku Joonmyeon!" jerit ayahnya frustasi lalu melempar sebuah amplop besar di atas meja yang dibuka Joonmyeon dengan tangan bergetar.

Alangkah kagetnya ia, di dalam amplop tersebut terdapat banyak fotonya dengan Tao, serta informasi lengkap Tao tercetak rapi di atas kertas a4 tersebut. Joonmyeon hanya mampu membungkam mulutnya, rahasianya sudah terbongkar oleh ayahnya dan Joonmyeon hanya berharap ayahnya tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadanya, terlebih kepada namjachingunya.

" Ayah…. Maafkan Joonmyeon" hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan, menatap ayahnya penuh harap, berupaya meluluhkan hati ayahnya agar ayahnya bersedia memaafkannya dan memikirkan kembali hubungannya dengan Tao.

Tuan Kim hanya mampu memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya terasa sakit melihat perkembangan anak bungsunya yang mengecewakan " Kau…. Kau kembalilah ke Amerika bersamaku, tinggalkan namja miskin itu dan lanjutkan kuliahmu di New York" Penuturan ayahnya membuat Joonmyeon terbelalak, ia masih belum dapat meninggalkan namjachingunya secepat itu.

" Yah, ayolah… tinggal satu tahun lagi aku sudah bisa tamat, setelah itu aku akan kembali ke Amerika bersama ayah" ia berupaya bernegosiasi dengan ayahnya, Hanya diberi satu tahun pun ia rela asal dapat bertemu Tao lebih lama lagi.

" Satu tahun tepat, setelah itu ayah akan memaksamu pulang dengan ayah ke Amerika, kau dapat lanjutkan Mastermu di sana. Tinggalkan namja miskin itu, kalau sempat ketahuan olehku kau masih berhubungan dengannya lagi, kau tahu apa yang dapat kulakukan dengannya" Joonmyeon yang masih muda saat itu tentu tidak dapat membantah perkataan ayahnya yang mutlak hanya dapat menelan ludah sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Ia tahu seberapa besar dampak yang dapat diberikan ayahnya, mengetahui aksesnya pada dunia luar yang sangat luas.

" Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu ayah, safe flight " ujarnya terakhir kali sebelum menutup kembali pintu ruang tamu tersebut. Ia menghela nafas pelan, dengan terpaksa ia harus memutuskan hubungannya dengan Tao, ia tak ingin hidup namjachingunya sengsara akibat perbuatannya, ia tau seberapa menakutkannya ayahnya bila ia telah serius dengan perkataannya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit memikirkan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Tao, tak dapat dipungkiri ia memiliki rasa yang mendalam dalam hatinya kepada namja bermata panda tersebut. Tao adalah cinta pertamanya, dialah orang satu satunya yang mencintainya tanpa melihat status dan latar belakangnya sebagai seorang Kim. Tao berbeda dengan yeoja-yeoja lain yang pernah ditemuinya yang hanya memandang harta dan kekayaannya saja.

Air matanya menggenang di matanya, kepalanya kembali perlahan-lahan terasa nyeri, ia tidak dapat membayangkan ekspresi miris dan hancur yang akan diperlihatkan Tao padanya. Dia takkan kuat menghadapinya, melihat dongsaeng polosnya yang memberikan seluruh hatinya seperti dialah yang paling berharga di dalam hidupnya. Joonmyeon tersenyum kecut, namjachingunya tidak akan pernah tau sebagaimana besar ia mencintainya, meskipun begitu kehendak alam tak mengizinkannya untuk membalas perasaannya.

" Jeongmal mianhae Tao, hyung juga begitu mencintaimu. Tolong maafkan hyung, tolong lupakanlah hyung" Joonmyeon yang tidak dapat menahan air matanya pun menjatuhkannya membasahi wajah rupawannya, terisak tanpa bersuara dalam kegelapan, memukul keras dadanya berusaha membendung sakit hatinya. Hanya kamarnya yang menjadi saksi bisu tumpahnya perasaannya dan air matanya kepada pemuda tersebut.

**3****rd**** pov ( Back to reality) 11.13 pm**

Sesosok namja jangkung beraroma alcohol itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan, berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Kepalanya masih sangat pusing dan perutnya terasa sangat melilit. Punggungnya masih setia bersandar pada tempat duduk dalam bus itu, setelah ia sepenuhnya sadar bahwasanya dia tertidur begitu lamanya, salahkan pengaruh alcohol yang diminumnya satu jam yang lalu. Kris shock lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada tempat duduk yang kosong di seberangnya.

" Arghh! Aku kehilangannya!" Kris mengacak rambutnya kasar. Padahal itu kesempatan terakhirnya mungkin untuk bertemu dengan Joonmyeon.

" Kalau kau mencari pemuda manis tadi, dia baru saja turun duluan tadi." Ujar pengemudi bus tersebut, mengira-ngira apa yang sedang dicari penumpang blondenya tersebut. Kris yang merupakan orang terakhir yang tersisa di dalam bus tersebut segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar, sedikit tergesa mengejar sesosok namja berperawakan mungil itu. Ia memang tak berpikir untuk pulang ke apartemennya melainkan untuk menyusul langkah namja tersebut. Diikutinya Joonmyeon dari kejauhan dengan mengendap-endap sampai ia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah, rumah kediaman Joonmyeon.

" Gah! Rupanya dia anak orang kaya! Selama ini aku bahkan tidak tahu" batinnya dalam hati. Terdengar oleh Kris dari kejauhan sahutan para maidnya kepada majikannya. Kris berusaha menajamkan telinganya namun suaranya makin samar, matanya semakin redup dan tenaganya semakin menghilang. Tubuh Kris pun terjatuh di depan kediaman Kim.

**Kediaman Kim. 11.35pm**

" Tuan muda! kenapa tuan muda pulang semalam ini, kami begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan anda." Ujar Key, butler yang dipekerjakan ayahnya dua tahun ini. Para maid yang lain hanya menganggukan kepalanya setuju dengan perkataan butler tersebut, beberapa maid membantu Joonmyeon menanggalkan jaketnya dan sepatunya.

" Seharusnya tuan muda bisa menyuruh Kyuhyun ssi untuk mengantarkanmu berpergian, tuan muda sendiri tahu bahwa kondisi tuan sangat …"

" Key ssi. Mohon hentikan" bungkam Joonmyeon sebelum butlernya sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya,

" Ehem, maaf tuan muda, saya kelewatan" ujar Key dengan penuh penyesalan lalu membungkuk sedalam- dalamnya kepada tuan mudanya.

Marselyna datang menengahi mereka " Mohon maaf tuan muda, Key ssi hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan anda, mohon jangan dimasukan ke dalam hati". Joonmyeon tak memperdulikan ucapan maid tersebut langung masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu menguncinya.

Joonmyeon kembali ke Korea setengah bulan yang lalu dengan alasan merindukan kampung halamannya. Ia telah menyelesaikan master degreenya dengan baik di New York dan tentu saja ayahnya tidak dapat melarangnya pulang sebentar ke tanah kelahirannya. Tujuan Joonmyeon yang sebenarnya adalah untuk menemukan Tao kembali, meminta maaf atas segala hal yang telah dilakukan kepadanya. Meski ia sendiri tak yakin Tao akan memaafkan tindakannya yang memutuskan hubungan mereka yang sepihak. Joonmyeon tentu sama sekali tidak tahu tentang keadaan tragis yang menimpa mantan namjachingunya. Setelah menganti bajunya dengan piyama, dibukanya tirai yang menutupi jendela kamarnya. Alangkah kagetnya dia ketika matanya menemukan sesosok pria tergeletak di depan rumahnya. "Pingsankah?" batinnya panik.

" Marselynaa! Taeyeonn!" panggil Joonmyeon dengan matanya masih setia menatap tubuh kaku yang terbujur di luar sana. Jendela kamar Joonmyeon memang menghadap gerbang pintu masuk, kamarnya sendiri berada di lantai 2.

" Ada apa tuan muda?" kedua maid tersebut lari dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

" Ada pria yang sepertinya pingsan di depan kediaman kita. Suruh Key-ssi membopongnya masuk" jari telunjuk Joonmyeon terlujur ke arah jendela, menunjuk sesosok pemuda di depan kediamannya.

Kedua maid tersebut melototkan matanya " Andwae tuan muda! Bagaimana kalau dia orang jahat eoh? Kami tidak diperbolehkan untuk sembarangan mengizinkan orang asing ke dalam kediaman oleh tuan besar, tuan" tolak keduanya hampir bersamaan.

" Di luar begitu dingin, masa kau rela membiarkan dia mati membeku di luar sana. Aku sudah memberi izin. Palli wa! Antarkan dia ke kamarku sekarang" usir Joonmyeon tidak sabaran. Ia mendorong tubuh maid tersebut keluar dari kamarnya.

" Aigooo! Aku bakal dipecat oleh tuan besar!" ratap Marselyna pilu dan tergesa-gesa melakukan apa yang tuan muda mereka perintahkan.

**Kediaman Kim. Morning, 6.25 am**

Sinar matahari pagi berwarna kuning keemasan merupakan pemandangan pertama bagi Kris begitu dia membuka matanya. Silau pantulan kaca jendela kediaman Joonmyeon yang dilapisi dengan frame berwarna aqua serta tirai berwarna beige yang terpasang sempurna membuat lelaki jangkung yang masih setengah sadar tersebut harus mengucek matanya berkali-kali. Masih tak sepenuhnya sadar dengan keadaannya.

" Hnggh, aku dimana?" dia berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur yang bukan miliknya. Matanya menyorot ke segala penjuru ruangan. Kamar tidur khas laki-laki yang tertata dengan sangat rapi. Buku tebal yang entah apa judulnya disusun dengan rapinya dalam sebuah rak buku mini.

Tidak ada yang dapat menyita perhatian Kris hingga matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang terlelap di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu membaringkan kepalanya di atas lengannya yang bertumpu pada tempat tidur yang sedang ditiduri Kris, tubuh mungilnya terduduk di atas keramik putih yang dingin. Deru nafasnya yang lembut menandakan bahwa ia masih di alam mimpi. Kris sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana caranya ia dapat masuk ke kediaman Joonmyeon secara ia tidak mengenal Kris, terlebih lagi kamarnya. Kris merasa agak bersalah pada Joonmyeon yang membiarkannya tidur di lantai dingin sedangkan dirinya malah tidur dengan nyamannya di atas kasur yang bukan miliknya diselimuti bed cover yang hangat. Tangannya perlahan terjulur, menyibak poni yang menutupi mata Joonmyeon tanpa sadar. " cantik" gumamnya tanpa sadar ketika mengamati dengan seksama muka Joonmyeon, bulu matanya benar-benar panjang dan lentik pikirnya.

" Selamat pagi, kau sudah bangun?" Kris kaget setengah mati. Kris tidak tahu sejak kapan Joonmyeon bangun, terlalu tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

" Eerr, see.. selamat pagi" jawab Kris terbata-bata lalu merutuki kebodohannya. " Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?" lanjutnya lagi, ia berusaha untuk menormalkan suaranya kali ini.

Joonmyeon menunjukkan eyesmilenya " Kau mabuk berat kemarin lalu pingsan di depan rumahku, aku yang membawamu ke dalam karena kau sepertinya begitu kedinginan di luar" jelas Joonmyeon panjang lebar yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan Kris. Kris tidak menyangka akan semudah itu masuk dalam kehidupan Joonmyeon tanpa harus berupaya melancarkan taktik maupun strategy.

" Kim Joonmyeon, kau begitu polos." Pikir Kris dalam hatinya. Ia akan mendekatkan diri dengannya hingga membalaskan dendamnya pada saat yang tepat. Kris tidak akan membunuh Joonmyeon, hanya ingin membuatnya sengsara seperti saat Tao yang terpuruk saat Joonmyeon meninggalkannya. Membuat Joonmyeon jatuh cinta padanya dan menghempaskan perasaannya untuk menghancurkan kehidupannya. Kris ingin membuat Joonmyeon merasakan penderitaan yang dirasakan adiknya, membuatnya menyesali segala perbuatannya yang terjadi di masa lampau. Untuk itulah, Kris harus dengan cerdik mensiasatkan ide jahatnya, meski pada awalnya ia harus terpaksa berbaik hati pada Joonmyeon, untuk membuat Joonmyeon tergila-gila pada Kris supaya dapat menjalankan siasatnya.

**TBC**

**Mind to review again ne? :) banyak banyakk ! gomawo! Support kalian akan sangat berarti **

**. Untuk sementara ga yakin bakal update chapt 4 secepat itu. (kalo ada sempat mngkin cepet updet kalo enggak yah nunggu sekitar 2 minggu lagi?) Lagi marak ujian final nih. Doakan kelulusanku yah ^^ **

**Special Thanks to:**

**dragonAQUA, askasufa**, **Fykaisoo, Afifahkulkasnyachangmin, littleStarrieKIM, kkamjjongitem, jimae407203, yongchan, kikikyujunmyun, joonmily, Jung Eun Kyo**(**Shinji eunkyoBlackDragon), Chochoberry, richsuo, junmyunyifan, pikachuu (uda lengkap kan O_O).**

**Jeongmal jeongmal gomawo yo reviewers~ #bow Review again ne buat chappie 3 ini**

**#numpang promosi: bagi yang belum baca ****"first lime",**** silahkan baca terus dirivieu yaaaa O.O 17+**

**~behind the scene~ (yang dibold itu ide yang bakal nongol di chappie2 berikutnya #sekedar ide)**

**dragonAQUA : **^^ ini dah update, sbar dunx yah. Author jg khusus meras otak buat jalan ceritanya ini, hahaaaa, thanks dah blg ff author keren, jadi malu /

**askasufa**: nah jawabannya telah dimuad di chap ini

**jimae407203: **jawaban yang ini juga telah dimuad di chap ini.. hahaaaa.. pokoknya author usahain happy end juga author pembuat ceritanya lol.**unsur angstnya cuma berlaku dibagian yang hampir akhir aza.**(ide)

**littleStarrieKIM: **Ga dibuat kejam-kejam amat koq, secara author ga tega juga gitu, Suho gitu baik jadi orang koq disiksa

**richsuo:** sabar nee, dah usahain cepat update jg, RnR again please

**Jung Eun Kyo: **walah salam kenalll!^^ pantas pas author check reviewnya sebelumnya aku pusing kok ada nama yang aku ga balas, kupikir kena skip, hehee.. **mungkin setelah ini krisho moment dulu deh, angst nya belum bisa nongol. **Review aza, author suka banget bacanya ^^

**Fykaisoo: **eerrr* mungkin ada mungkin ngga, author juga pernah **kepikiran mau bikin adegan NC sih**, makanya buat jaga2 author kasih rated M #muhahahaha #authorevil #plak

**Junmyunyifan : 1.** manis kali nama panggilannya "baby joon" author suka 3, santeee, ini mah ringan punya koq^^ **2**. Yalah… kan ada juga incest gitu, cinta mah ga bisa ditebak punya, hoho

**Chochoberry: **yang namanya TBC selalu menyebalkan koq, hahaaa, oh yaa 0_0 jujur meski author buat cerita angst kek gini, author hampir ga pernah baca fanfic gene angst loh (menyebabkan ide author mentok di tengah jalan)

**Joonmily: **bagaimana? Makin penasarankah sama kelanjutan ceritanya? Yey! Akhirnya ada readers yang cukup tanggap mengerti jalan ceritanya (author terharu). **Kris memang dari dulu uda jatuh cinta sama Suho cumannya ngga sadar aza**

**Kikikyujunmyun: **Joonmyeon mah udah cantik dari sononya, siapa ga bakal mengagumi suho sih xD, emang pada dasarnya Kris uda naruh perasaan koq sma Suho, cuma dendamnya lebih dominan gitu?

**Yongchan:** nah pertanyaannya udah terjawab dikit kan dari chap ini, ini kan angst kira-kira dha tau la ceritanya bakal lari kek gimana gitu ^^ sisanya masih dirahasiakan. :p

**Pikachuu:** menurut author **Suho emang semenya Tao**, secara Tao keliatan manja banget disini

**Afifahkulkasnyachangmin: **author minta maaf ne di chap 2 uda balas reviewnya tapi waktu dissent entah kenapa ngga masuk -_- aneh*


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Yaoi, crack pair, gaje, typo, aneh, EYD berantakan**

**Main Pairing: Krisho, Kris & Suho (appa and eomma) ^^**

**Others Pair: Taoris, Sutao cameo: EXO?**

**Rated: Still rate T**

**Disclaimer: cerita dan ide hasil sendiri, dilarang plagiat**, EXO milik SM corp.

**Author notes: **makin mentok nih idenya T.T chapter 4 akhirnya author bela2in ngebut bisa dipublish juga.. hoho! **moga moga readers puas sama chappie yang satu ini.** Chapt 4 ini banyak Krisho momentnya sesuai dengan permintaan reviewers, selamat menikmati readers :D kenapa ceritanya makin lari*

**# don't be a ****silent reader**** please :( new reviewers are highly allowed. gomawo~ ^^ #**

**#****promosi: bagi krisho shippers yang belum baca "****our high school love story"**** baca ya terus reviewnyaaaa please. ^^ gomawoo~ **

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

**CHAPTER 4**

" Kau mabuk berat kemarin lalu pingsan di depan rumahku, aku yang membawamu ke dalam karena kau sepertinya begitu kedinginan di luar" jelas Joonmyeon panjang lebar sambil menujukkan eye smilenya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan polos Kris.

" Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak, aku benar-benar berutang padamu eer" Kris memulai aksi berbohongnya di hadapan Joonmyeon, ia tentu tidak ingin membuka identitasnya terlebih dahulu, dengan berpura-pura tidak mengenal Joonmyeon. Kris memilih menjadi orang asing untuk lebih mudah mendekatinya. Kris tahu dengan jelas sifat Joonmyeon yang sangat terbuka dan ramah memudahkan orang asing seperti dia untuk mendekatinya, itulah yang menyebabkannya memiliki banyak penggemar dan sahabat saat dia berkuliah di Seoul university dulu, sifat itulah juga yang menyebabkan adiknya yang polos terjatuh ke dalam segala perhatiannya yang dicurahkan Joonmyeon.

"Kim Joonmyeon, bolehkan aku tahu namamu?" jawab Joonmyeon memperkenalkan namanya. Ia segera berdiri tegak lalu menjulurkan tangannya dan membungkuk, reflek tata krama yang diajarkan kedua orang tuanya bila berkenalan dengan orang asing.

"Panggil saja saya Kris, terima kasih sekali lagi atas bantuanmu, Joonmyeon-ssi" Kris sedikit kaget atas perilaku sopannya, ia tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan, menyambut uluran tangan Joonmyeon lalu menjabatnya erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Ia harus segera membiasakan diri bersifat ramah dan lembut kepada Joonmyeon dengan harapan dapat meneliti kehidupannya lebih dalam lagi. Kris harus dapat mengontrol emosinya dengan lebih baik, bagaimanapun dendam telah lama membara di hatinya sehingga membutakan kebaikan hati Joonmyeon.

" Sama sama^^, senang berkenalan denganmu kris-ssi. Sebelum kau pulang sarapan dulu ne?" Joonmyeon yang tidak tahu menahu dengan akal bulus Kris tentu dengan senang hati memperlakukan Kris layaknya seorang tamu. Ia memang sangat terbuka kepada orang lain. Joonmyeon tidak suka dianggap sombong ataupun egois hanya karena dia anak dari keluarga yang berada, sifatnya memang agak berbeda dengan kakak dan kedua orang tuanya yang memandang orang lain dari hartanya dan latar belakangnya saja.

" Tidak perlu susah payah Joonmyeon-ssi, aku akan segera pergi, aku harus kerja pagi ini" tolak Kris sehalus mungkin. Meski tubuhnya terasa sakit, otot persendiannya begitu kaku dan susah digerakkan, kepalanya juga masih terasa sedikit berat, ia tidak ingin membolos kerja hanya karena kelalaiannya yang mengkonsumsi terlampau banyak alcohol semalam. Bagaimanapun juga masih banyak tugas dan proposal yang harus dieditnya menumpuk di meja kerjanya. dia harus segera bergegas bila tidak ingin terlambat masuk kantor yang mengakibatkan gajinya terpotong, belum lagi harus mendengar ceramah bosnya yang panjang.

Joonmyeon yang hendak beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya, langsung berbalik menunjukkan raut mukanya yang sedikit tidak senang. Menurutnya ia harus melayani tamu dengan benar, apalagi ia masih sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Kris yang masih limbung dan setengah sadar, berusaha bersekukuh dengan pendapatnya

" Andwae yo Kris-ssi, kau harus sarapan karena kau telalu banyak meminum alcohol semalam. Tidak akan bagus buat lambungmu bila bekerja dengan perut kosong, aku akan memasakkan makanan untukmu." Alis mata Joonmyeon tertaut menunjukkan ia tidak akan menerima penolakan, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, bersiap-siap untuk memasak makanan bagi tamunya yang kelaparan.

Kelakuan Joonmyeon yang sangat peduli terhadapnya membuat hati Kris menghangat, ia tak menduga Joonmyeon akan sebegitu baiknya pada orang asing yang pingsan di depan rumahnya, dengan susah payah membopongnya ke dalam kediamannya, dengan sesuka hatinya tidur di kasur besarnya yang hangat dan sekarang ia malah menyusahkannya untuk membuatkan sarapan pagi.

**##########**_**KRISHO**_**############**

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kris menempatkan dirinya di ruang makan kediaman Joonmyeon yang terletak di lantai satu, terduduk manis menunggu Joonmyeon menyiapkan sarapannya. Kris malu mengakui dirinya memang sudah sangat lapar, perutnya memang sudah berbunyi sejak ia bangun, tetapi Kris tidak ingin menambah hutang budinya kepada pemuda mungil yang sedari tadi sedang asik memasak di dapur. Itu akan menghambat niat balas dendamnya bila Joonmyeon terus-menerus bersikap baik padanya. Mata Kris yang tidak bisa diam mulai menjelajah ruangan tersebut, ruang makannya yang luas terhubung dengan ruang keluarga, hanya terpisah oleh kaca bening yang cukup besar sehingga mata tajam Kris dapat melihat apa yang terpasang di dinding ruang keluarganya. Sebuah pigura keluarga besar terpasang di tengah ruangan tersebut, kedua orang tua Joonmyeon tampak sedang duduk sopan sedangkan kedua anak laki-lakinya yang tubuhnya berbalut pakaian tuxedo berdiri tegap di samping kiri kanan ayah dan ibunya. Siwon berdiri di samping ayahnya dengan memakai tuxedo hitam berlihat gagah dan menawan, sedangkan Joonmyeon yang terlihat agak muda di foto itu berdiri di samping ibunya berpakaian tuxedo putih menampakan senyum manisnya, tangannya merangkul pundak ibunya dengan lembut. Dilihat sekilas dari foto tersebut, keluarga Kim tampak seperti keluarga mesra pada umumnya.

"Rupanya dia mempunyai seorang kakak lelaki, mukanya mirip sekali dengan Joonmyeon" Kris mulai bermain-main dengan pikiran sendiri, pandangannya masih setia melekat pada pigura keluarga yang dilihatnya, tepatnya mengamati muka Joonmyeon begitu lamanya hingga ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya, suara kaki Joonmyeon. Seketika itu pandangan Kris beralih ke sesosok pemuda yang tengah mengambil sebuah nampan. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat puas dengan hasil makanan yang dimasaknya lalu meletakkannya diatas meja. Kris tersenyum kecil melihat Joonmyeon yang agak kewalahan menyeimbangkan nampannya. Coffee tenderloin terhidang mewah di hadapannya, ditambah dengan segelas watermelon juice. Mungkin untuk ukuran seorang Joonmyeon, steak merupakan sebuah hidangan sarapan baginya.

" Tuan Mudaaa! Sudah kuperingatkan jangan membawa nampan sendiri, itu berbahaya sekali! Padahal kalau saja tuan meminta, saya akan memasakan sarapan untuk tuan muda" panik Key saat ia melihat tuannya membawa nampan berat berisi sarapan Kris dengan tubuh mungilnya. Sejak sedari kecil, Joonmyeon memang sudah diurus dan dimanjakan oleh para maid-maid di kediamannya. Selama ini apapun yang dia inginkan selalu telah disediakan, ia tidak perlu bersusah payah melakukan apapun karena ada maid yang menyiapkannya. Ini adalah pengalaman memasak dan membawa nampan pertama yang dialami Joonmyeon.

"Aishh, kau benar-benar berisik Key-ssi, kalau aku butuh bantuanmu kau akan kupanggil, pergilah!" hardik Joonmyeon dengan suara yang agak tinggi menandakan ketidak sukaannya, butlernya yang satu ini agak lebih overprotective padanya, mengingat usianya yang sudah 20an tahun yang masih dijaga setia oleh para maid dan bulter jelas membuatnya sedikit jengah.

"Pfft, untuk apa maid dan butler kalau tidak kau gunakan?" Tanya Kris menahan tawa ketika melihat butler tersebut menunduk meminta maaf kemudian berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Ia merasa lucu melihat Joonmyeon yang bersikap seperti layaknya pangeran dari suatu kerajaan sehingga harus dikawal dan diperhatikan.

" Ani ya, dia hanya terlalu berlebihan saja. Palli wa! cepat makan Kris-ssi, nanti akan kusuruh Key-ssi mengantarmu ke tempat kerjamu" Joonmyeon segera mengubah topik pembicaraan, ia sedikit malu kepada tamunya yang menganggap dirinya tidak mampu mengurus dirinya sendiri di usianya yang sudah termasuk dewasa.

Kris yang takut menyinggung perasaannya segera memotong daging tenderloin tersebut lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Joonmyeon menanti tanggapan Kris dengan was-was, takut dengan masakan yang dimasaknya tidak enak.

" ehh, masakanmu enak juga, rupanya kamu pinter masak juga yah" ujar Kris sambil mengunyah dagingnya lalu dimasukkannya lagi potongan kedua ke dalam mulutnya. Joonmyeon tersenyum senang, begitu bahagia dengan pujian Kris yang diterimanya, untunglah Kris benar-benar menanggapi jerit payahnya. Ia tadi memasak dengan bantuan Marselyna dan Taeyeon yang setia memberi instruksi di sampingnya sehingga makanan yang dibuatnya tidak gagal, walau sedikit melukai tangan kirinya sehingga jari telunjuknya agak melepuh.

"Baguslah, makan yang banyak Kris-ssi, makanan itu merupakan favoriteku" ia lalu mengambil tempat duduk berseberangan dengan Kris lalu mengekori Kris menyantap hidangan yang dibuatnya. Memang rasanya tidak terlalu buruk walau tidak seenak yang dibuat Taeyeon, hanya rasa coffeenya yang ditaruhnya sedikit agak berlebihan namun dagingnya yang well-done terasa sempurna di lidahnya. Setelah mereka berdua menyelesaikan sarapannya, Kris mulai beranjak dari kursinya, hendak berpamitan dengan Joonmyeon. Ia lalu mengantarkan Kris hingga ke pintu gerbang kediamannya, Key telah bersiap siaga menunggu kedatangan mereka di depan gerbang. Sebelum Kris masuk ke dalam mobil mewah milik Joonmyeon, pemuda berkulit putih tersebut memberi Kris sebuah bekal, yang dihadiahi tatapan bingung Kris.

"Hanya sebuah bekal sushi, yang ini juga makanan favoriteku. Aku sekalian memasaknya tadi untuk menjaga kemungkinan kau lapar saat kau bekerja, kau bisa memakannya Kris-ssi" Kris yang mengerti langsung mengambil bekal tersebut dari tangan Joonmyeon lalu mengucap terima kasih, ia sedikit merasa senang dengan perhatian yang diberikan Joonmyeon untuknya. Setelahnya sebuah senyum kecil melekat di wajah tampan Kris seharian itu, membuat Chanyeol yang merpakan teman sekerjanya cengo melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa tersebut. Kris secara tak sadar mulai memberikan perhatian khusus pada malaikat kecil tersebut, mencari kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya dan mengenalnya lebih lanjut.

**TBC**

**Review banyak2 again ne ~ ? ^^ Yehet! review dari kalian amatlah berarti.. author jadi bersemangat publish chapter selanjutnyaaaa… Jeongmal2 gomawo yo reviewers, followers and favoritenya #bow**

**seminggu lagi author baru publish chapter 5 yah, masih tahap masa ujian final T.T, author mau fokus belajar dulu sehabis tanggal 12 author akan kembali update secepat mungkin (makin banyak review author makin cepat publish) hehehee ^^**

welcome new reviewers: **sayakanoicinoe, chyu, iyra, babypanda, yong suho77. **

**MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN NE ^^**

**~Behind the scene~**

**dragonAQUA : **^^ ini dah update, ga rumit koq**, sudah ga ada flashback lagi** harusnya, tidak masalah si reviewnya banyak gitu, author senang senang saja bacanya ^^ bagaimana cerita kali ini? Review again ne.. buingbuing*

**sayakanoicinoe: **ini dah dilanjutkan, thanks doanya ^0^/ review again yahh

**chyu: **iyaa author juga kasian sama Joonmyeon T.T, disini Joonmyeon bakal jadi peran yang tersiksa -_- review again ne

**iyra: **masa sih ? :D author pernah nemu beberapa Sutao juga dan menurut author pasangan sutao itu imudd (o0_0o), sudah kena jebakankah Kris ? hahaaa, review again yay a yaaaa

**babypanda: **kalo ga tbc bisa kepanjangan 1 chappie ..hahaa.. Review agaiinn plizz, hidup Krisho, author jg Krisho shippers berat ! hohooh

**yong suho77: **author sudah ga memunculkan flashback lagi kok, chapter kedepannya semua bakal alur maju.. harusnya* gomawoo semangatnya, hwaiting! ^^ RnR again ne

**jimae407203: **di cerita ini suho kasian sih disalah artikan begitu sama Kris.. **author khusus mikir keras buat cerita flashbacknya, jujur awal dr flashbacknya sama sekali tidak sama dengan apa yang ada di otak author -_- tapi Karena author terlanjur buat image Suho baik jadi kutulis saja seperti itu, **hahaaa.. chappie ini sudah dilanjut, hohohh ^^ bagaimana? Review again ne?

**littleStarrieKIM: ** bagaimana? Masih penasaran kah sama cerita selanjutnya? Review yahh

**Junmyunyifan : **tau aza ya.**. **nih ga tau yifan, seenaknya aza manfaatin Suho yang baik gitu #ditabokKris … iya rencananya emang Suho punya penyakit, wahhh readers tanggap ya ceritanya ^^.. yessss… review again ne

**Chochoberry: **iyaaaa Suho jadi orang baikk bangett disini T.T tetapi malah jadi character yang author kuliti #duh -_-" pinterrrrr ^^ **joonmyeon punya penyakit berat yang masih dirahasiakan sama author :p** tebak sendiri penyakitnya apa gitu, bagaimana chap 4 ini, review again yahhh ^^

**Joonmily: Kris dan Tao itu saudara kandung** kok, memang dari awal idenya mereka author mw buat mereka tidak berhubungan darah seperti orang tua Kris sudah meninggal lalu orang tua Tao yang mengambil Kris sebagai anak angkat, itulah sebabnya author gak tulis nama asli Kris (WU yi fan)karena Hwang Yi Fan itu terdengar aneh -**_-". **Tapi meski Tao itu bukan adik kandung atau iya pun dia bakal balas dendam koq sama Suho karena dia sayang banget sama adiknya.^^ Kris terombang ambing dengan kisah cintanya dengan Suho lol :p thanks doanya yaa author senenk^^ review again ne?

**Kikikyujunmyun: **satu lagi readers yang tanggap, hohoho, iya dia punya penyakit, tapi ga keliatan kan? Heheee, maklum ini angst* mind to review again ne?

**Yongchan:** karena pas saat author punya ide ini emang udah angst dari sononya.. hahahaha.. author ketawa evil* **akan author usakan supaya kris baek-baek sama Suho, tebar Krisho moment*** ^0^ Rn R agaiinn ne?

**Pikachuu:** ikut joget-joget growl* hahaa thanksss bangett pujiannya ^^ duh author jadi senenk, heheeee, author bakal berusaha update kilat sesudah tanggal 13 february ne? author ada ujian final juga nih, hehehee T.T sukses ujian UANnya, hwaiting! ^^ review again yahh

**Udah lengkap kan ga ada yang ketinggalan 0.0? see you next chapter, review yang banyak buat update cepetnya (12 or 13 feb). pai paiii~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Yaoi, ANGST, crack pair, gaje, typo, EYD berantakan, not proofread**

**Main Pairing: Krisho, Kris & Suho (appa and eomma) ^^**

**Rated: Still rate T**

**Disclaimer: cerita dan ide hasil sendiri, dilarang plagiat**, EXO milik SM corp.

Author notes**: akhirnya selesai juga chap 5 ini, author makin peras otak buat jalannya cerita ini. Mian! bahasa indonesianya ambur adul jadi mohon maklum, author pun gak tau bener ga susun katanya.. anw, gimana ceritanya? O.O makin serukah? maaf kalau membosankan T.T.. author masih ga mood buat cerita gara2 efek ujian kemarin #plak **

**# just don't be a ****silent reader**** please, gomawo~ :) #**

**#sekedar info: chapter 3 nya "our high school love story" uda kelar yahh ^0^/**

**~^^happy reading^^~**

**CHAPTER 5**

**FLASHBACK **** Seoul University 3 years ago, first semester**

"Kalau kau masih sakit sebaiknya istirahat saja, jangan malah memaksakan diri" ujar Kai, sahabat terbaik yang Joonmyeon miliki semasa kuliahnya di Seoul university dulu. Dialah yang paling dekat dengannya secara mereka pernah sekelas selama 3 tahun berturut-turut saat mereka menduduki bangku SMA.

Kai sedang menatap khawatir pada sahabat satu-satunya yang sekarang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, Joonmyeon menahan rasa panas yang mendera pada kedua bola matanya dengan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Kepalanya sekarang terasa sangat berat dan berdenyut-denyut akibat demam flu yang menghampirinya.

" Andwaeyo Khai! kita harus menyelesaikan academic journalnya secepat mungkin, uhukk! minggu depan sudah deadline dan kita masih belum menyelesaikan setengahnya." Suara Joonmyeon yang parau dan serak menunjukkan betapa parah penyakit flu yang menyiksanya. ketahanan tubuhnya sejak dulu terhadap penyakit memang sangat lemah, ia akan dengan mudahnya terserang flu maupun demam bila terkena air hujan sedikit saja.

" Perhatikanlah kondisi tubuhmu Joon, kau tidak akan mampu menyelesaikan artikelnya dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku akan membantumu mengerjakan sisanya hari ini." Kai menatap sendu pemuda mungil yang terduduk lemas di sampingnya, rambutnya yang merah terlihat sedikit acak-acakan, kantung matanya begitu hitam, wajahnya yang putih semakin pucat bak kertas, bulir-bulir keringat senantiasa membasahi pelipis dan lehernya. Kai tidak sanggup melihat sahabatnya dalam kondisi menyedihkan seperti itu pun tanpa persetujuannya langsung memapah tubuh Joonmyeon ke ruang istirahat dan membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur berseprai putih.

"panggil aku kalau kau ingin sesuatu, okay?" Joonmyeon hanya dapat mengangguk pelan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, bayang-bayang wajah Kai perlahan-lahan semakin mengabur, dunia serasa begitu bergoyang dan visionnya mulai terbagi menjadi dua. Kai mengukur demamnya dengan menggunakan thermometer yang tersedia di ruang tersebut yang menunjukkan 39.2 derajat celcius.

" astagaaa! Panas sekali tubuhmu Joon! aku akan segera membelikanmu obat penurun demam di apotek terdekat, tunggu ya!" lagi-lagi Joonmyeon hanya mampu mengangguk, Kai dengan panik langsung menghambur keluar ruangan. Joonmyeon begitu beruntung memiliki sahabat berkulit tan yang begitu memperhatikannya.

Tinggallah Joonmyeon seorang diri yang dengan sabar menunggu sahabatnya hingga perlahan-lahan ia pun tertidur. Entah berapa lama ia tertidur hingga samar-samar ia mendengar suara deritan pintu ruangannya yang terbuka, membangunkannya dari mimpinya.

" K…Kai~?" suara Joonmyeon yang menggema di ruangan kosong tersebut semakin terdengar lemah, ia berfikir sahabatnya sudah pulang dari apotek.

" Kai? Ini aku Xiumin" pandangan matanya perlahan terarah pada namja bermuka chubby yang berdiri di depan pintu. Joonmyeon segera mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur saat melihat teman sekelasnya datang menjenguk.

" Uhuk! ada apa, Min?"

" Begini, Kai menyuruhku untuk membangunkanmu karena ingin kau menolongnya melakukan research yang berhubungan dengan journal yang akan kalian muat." Joonmyeon hanya kembali mengangguk lalu perlahan menapakkan kedua kakinya di atas lantai berkeramik putih, meninggalkan kasur yang didudukinya dan hendak menyusul pemuda tersebut tanpa merasa curiga sedikit pun. Kepalanya masih terlalu sakit untuk menganalisis perkataan Xiumin yang menurutnya sedikit janggal.

Ketika mereka berdua berjalan menelusuri lorong university yang sedikit sepi, teman sekongkolan Xiumin yang bernama Baekhyun langsung melancarkan kejahatannya. Saat ia merasa tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan gelagatnya, dengan segera ia mendorong tubuh mungil Joonmyeon dari belakang. Baekhyun yang menaruh dendam padanya pun menjatuhkan pemuda sakit tersebut dari tangga tingkat tiga. Kedengkiannya menggelapkan kedua matanya, Baekhyun dan Xiumin sudah lama menaruh iri hati yang tinggi kepada junior baru tersebut dikarenakan kepopuleran dan kepintarannya sehingga menjadi murid kesayangan para dosen dan idola hampir seluruh siswi Seoul university tersebut.

Joonmyeon yang dalam keadaan yang lemah itu pun tak mampu menjaga keseimbangannya dan jatuh tersungkur, tubuhnya menggelinding tiap anak tangga hingga ke lantai dasar. Kepalanya tak ayal beberapa kali menabrak sudut tiang pegangan tangga yang tajam, tubuhnya roboh tak berdaya seiring dengan kepalanya yang bocor bermuncratkan darah segar yang mengalir deras mewarnai lantai tersebut, penglihatannya semakin mengabur dan suara kericuhan para siswa siswi yang melihat kejadian mengerikan tersebut pun terdengar begitu samar. Pemandangan yang terakhir kali dilihatnya hanyalah kaki jenjang siswa siswi yang mengerumuni tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah sebelum ia menutup kedua matanya.

**Back to future**

Sejak kejadian Kris yang pingsan di depan kediaman Joonmyeon beberapa hari yang lalu, namja berdarah chinese itu sering mencari kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali dengan Joonmyeon. Ia menguntitnya hampir setiap sore setelah ia pulang dari kantor. Kris sengaja menaiki bus yang sama demi bertemu dengan pemuda korea tersebut.

Harap maklum, ia telah melupakan letak lokasi kediaman Kim dikarenakan ia masih dalam keadaan mabuk saat itu sehingga tidak menghafal nama jalan ataupun nama titik pemberhentian bus. Namun setelah beberapa hari ia mengikuti namja mungil tersebut, Kris menjadi tahu kebiasaan dan gelagat Joonmyeon yang sering menggunakan bus entah pergi kemana, tempat yang ditujunya setiap hari selalu berubah-ubah.

" Ya! Berhentilah mengikutiku Kris-ssi" Suho yang sudah tidak tahan pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, merasa tidak nyaman dengan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membuntutinya kemana-mana.

" Aku tak berniat mengikutimu, hanya menjamin dirimu baik-baik saja, seorang diri pulang ke rumah di tengah malam seperti ini sangat berbahaya" Kris mencari seribu alasan agar pemuda di depannya tidak menghindarinya. Di saat Joonmyeon berjalan selangkah ke depan, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama persis.

" Kris-ssi, aku ini seorang namja, apa yang perlu ditakutkan eoh?"

" Only to return your favor, aku berhutang budi padamu waktu itu, jadi biarkanlah aku membantumu" Kris tetap bersekukuh, dieratkannya jaket bermotif harimau yang dipakainya ketika merasa udara malam yang dingin menyapa kulitnya.

"Dengan menjadi stalkerku?" Tanya Joonmyeon dengan menautkan kedua alisnya. Kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik menghadap pemuda blonde di hadapannya.

" eer… ani! Ti.. tidak seperti itu, aku hanya mengikutimu saja" uurghh, Kris langsung tergagap ketika dituduh langsung seperti itu olehnya.

" Itu namanya stalker Kris-ssi" Joonmyeon menggeleng lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kris lalu kembali mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Ya, kau telah mengenalku, akan lebih nyaman kau melepaskan embel-embel ssi-nya, panggil aku Kris saja"

"Kalau begitu Kris hyung?" Joonmyeon memangut-mangut tanda mengerti.

Kris hyung?

Kris tidak pernah tau bahwa panggilan tersebut terdengar begitu manis di telinganya, rasanya agak sedikit berbeda ketika Tao memanggilnya dengan sebutan "ge". Selama ini ia merasa biasa saja bila ada orang lain yang memanggilnya "hyung", akan tetapi Kris merasakan sensasi tersendiri yang mendebarkan hatinya saat mendengar Joonmyeon menyebutkan namanya dengan suara lembutnya. Ia merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang hinggap di hatinya.

" Ter..terserah padamu saja" Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena salah tingkah. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Joonmyeon saat itu, dia terlihat begitu nyaman memanggil nama Kris dengan melepaskan segala formalitasnya.

"Kalau begitu, supaya adil, kau juga boleh memanggilku dengan namaku saja ne~" Joonmyeon sangat berharap untuk mendengar suara berat Kris yang hanya melantunkan namanya saja, ia ingin membina sebuah hubungan persahabatan barunya dengan Kris.

Sudah begitu lama ia tidak bersosialisasi dengan dunia luar, dunianya selama ini hanya sebatas rumah yang lebih tampak sebagai kurungan penjara baginya serta dunia kuliahnya dimana teman-teman palsunya sengaja mendekatinya hanya untuk menaikkan social status mereka atau mencari keuntungan dari namja bermarga Kim tersebut. Dia sebenarnya sudah sangat muak dengan keadaan hidupnya yang semakin parah sejak ia ditarik paksa untuk melanjutkan masternya di New York. Ia dibimbing secara intensif oleh para expertise guna untuk melanjutkan kehidupan perusahaan kedua orang tuanya.

"Joonmyeon a, bagaimana caranya untukku mengembalikan jasa hutang budi padamu?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

" Tidak perlu susah payah seperti itu Kris hyung" Joonmyeon tersenyum menenangkan, ia sama sekali tidak merasa Kris berhutang budi padanya. Menurutnya sesama manusia memang diharuskan untuk saling menolong.

" ohh ayolahh~ apapun akan kulakukan"

Kedua kalinya Joonmyeon menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia melirik Kris sebentar lalu tampak berpikir keras. Setelah ia menemukan sebuah ide brilliant, dia tersenyum pelan dan kembali menaikkan dagunya.

" Bagaimana kalau mulai besok kau menemaniku berpergian? Kau setuju?"

"Hanya itu yang kau inginkan?" Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap pemuda pucat tersebut, sinar matanya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan. Tatapan ragu tersebut hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pasti Joonmyeon.

"Akan lebih menyenangkan bila berpergian dengan ditemani seseorang, aku agak kesepian mengelilingi kota Seoul sendirian"

"Bukankah kau tinggal di Seoul? Kenapa masih.."

" Tidak masalah kan? Sudah lama aku tinggal di New York, Seoul sudah banyak berubah, apalagi ada beberapa tempat yang ingin kukunjungi, bagaimana? Kau mau menemaniku?" dengan cepat Joonmyeon memotong perkataan Kris, ia berharap Kris akan mengiyakan harapannya.

" Deal! Jadi mulai besok aku akan menjemputmu, kau ingin pergi kemana?" Kris teringat besok adalah hari Sabtu, ia sama sekali tak memiliki jadwal keesokannya.

"Entahlah, kita lihat saja besok, heheee, aku menunggu kedatanganmu Kris hyung! Lewatlah pintu belakang rumahku, jangan lewat depan, aku akan menemuimu besok jam 10 pagi, arra?" Joonmyeon segera membuka gerbang pintu kediamaannya setelah keduanya telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

" sampai jumpa besok hyung, kkkk~"

" goodnight Joon :)" Joonmyeon menunjukkan eyesmilenya terakhir kali malam itu sebelum tubuh mungilnya lenyap dibalik pintu.

Kris hanya mampu mematuhi perkataan namja berkulit putih susu tersebut dengan mengikat janji padanya, berusaha untuk memenuhi segala keinginan Joonmyeon. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menemui pemuda tersebut keesokan harinya. Di dalam hati kecilnya, ia sangat berharap agar pagi segera tiba.

**TBC~ (review yah, 65-70 reviews for fast update)**

**Happy valentine readers! :D **

**buat yang besok mau kencan sama pacar jangan malah terlambat bangun :p hohoohoooo.. review again nee^^**

Welcome new reviewers**: Jung Eunhee, chohanbyul, guest.**

**~Behind the scene~ (RnR ya)**

**junmyunyifan: **pelan-pelan donk, hahaaa, ngga seru kalau terlalu cepat tertular virusnya kan ;p

**jung eunhee**: ^^ gamshaaa.. aduh beneran nih, author snenk nih ffnya jadi favorite ehehehe

**sayakanoicinoe**: ini udaaa :D slamat membaca

**LittleStarrieKim**: iya tuh padahal Joon dah baik bingitzz! Tapi **kalau ga jadi bales dendam, jadi ngga sesuai dengan judul sama summarynya donx**

**Kikikyujunmyun**: eseee :3 kira-kira joon bisa suka juga ngga yah?

**Yongchan**: thanksss yaa, hehe.. walau author ujiannya macet parah, semoga saja terjadi keajaiban bisa lulus, hahaa

**Jimae407203**: kan udaaa nongolin krisho moment, harus agak perhatian dunx suhonya supaya kris bisa fall in luv gitu :p

**Chohanbyul**: gapapaaaa koq, thanks ya dah mw repieww **^^, ia abiz author idenya dikit-dikit punya jadi ngga bisa dibuat panjang deh, ntar idenya nongol baru bisa dilanjutkan gitu..mian!** eerrr* kurang lebih begitu deh xD #masihdirahasiakansamaauthor

**Guest**: iya sihh sebenarnya ni cerita bergenre angst, lebih bagus kalo karakternya death gitu, **tapi sepertinya banyak reviewers yang pengen happy ending, jujur pertama kali author punya ide ini juga kepikiran untuk buat death character, kesannya lebih ngena gitu, tapi author jg takut ngga cukup feelnya ;'(** #galao.. gimana menurut readers? thanks nasihatnya, gimana uda lebih rapi kah? Author juga binguna mana yang salah, kok tiap kali buat fanfic, tulisannya slalu penuh gitu -_-"

**dragonAqua**: hahaaa… aku juga pengen banget kalao bisa xD ehehee.. kacian kris jadi botak ntar fansnya pada kabur :P

**yongsuho77**: gamsaaa :D thanks dah like ceritanya wkwk, ni dah lanjut, happy reading ^^.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry Joonmyeon, but I love you**

**Warning: Yaoi, ANGST, crack pair, gaje, typo, EYD berantakan, not proofread**

**Main Pairing: Krisho ^^**

**Rated: Still rate T**

**Disclaimer: cerita dan ide hasil sendiri, dilarang plagiat**, EXO milik SM corp.

**#Promosi: **bagi yang suka Krisho moment, author buatkan one-shot "**Our High School Love Story Valentine Version"**, baca terus review ya ^^ (**sequelnya** akan author buatkan pas **white day**) kalau reviewnya memuaskan

**#sekedar info: chapter 4 nya "our high school love story" uda kelar yahh ^0^/ (repiew banyak2)**

**# don't be a silent reader please, gomawo~ :) #**

**~^^happy reading^^~**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Seoul National University Hospital 3 years ago**

" Joonmyeon kami benar-benar minta maaf!" ujar Baekhyun dan Xiumin di saat yang bersamaan sambil membungkukkan kepala mereka 90 derajat.

Mereka sekarang sedang menjenguk korban yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas kasur rumah sakit tersebut dengan infus yang tertancap pada punggung tangan kanannya, beberapa tubuhnya memar dan penuh luka, perban putih melilit indah di kepalanya. Pemuda sakit itu segera dilarikan ke hospital terdekat setelah kejadian yang menimpanya minggu lalu. Ia terbaring koma selama 6 hari di ruang inap karena kekurangan darah sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya pagi ini.

" aku benar-benar tidak tahu akan sefatal ituu" panik Baekhyun menambahkan sedangkan Xiumin di sebelahnya hanya dapat mengangguk cepat. Bagaimana pun mereka tidak mau dijebloskan ke penjara karena hampir membunuh teman sekelasnya.

" Gwenchana hyungdeul.. sekarang aku baik-baik saja kan?" balasnya dengan tenang sedikit terkekeh melihat sunbae nya yang dalam kondisi panik. Joonmyeon sangat mengerti bahwa pasti ada beberapa orang yang membencinya karena menganggapnya dirinya sombong akibat ketenaran yang didapatkannya.

" Joonnn! Aku dengar kau sudah terbangunn!" Kai dengan kasarnya membuka pintu ruangannya dan segera merengkuh erat tubuh mungil sahabatnya yang masih terbaring tak berdaya tersebut. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan skripsi yang dibuatnya secepat mungkin hanya demi untuk bertemu dengan pemuda berkulit susu yang dirindukannya.

" Aahh! Yaa! Sakitt! Jangan memelukku keras begitu" Kai yang sadar segera melonggarkan pelukannya ketika mendengar rintihannya mengaduh kesakitan.

" Aku sangat amat teramat merindukanmu! Hikss.. Kupikir aku takkan bisa bertemu denganmu lagiii..kenapa kau tertidur begitu lamaa.. hikss hiksss" sekarang Joonmyeon lah yang merasa serba salah melihat sahabat berkulit tan nya yang sekarang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluknya. Sedangkan kedua tersangka yang berada di ruangan yang sama semakin menyesali perbuatan mereka ketika melihat persahabatan kedua insan yang mengharukan tersebut.

" ya uljimaa! Yang penting sekarang aku masih hidup, hehee… kenapa banyak sekali barang yang kau bawa kemari eoh?" ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya untuk meredakan tangis Kai, pandangan kedua matanya menuju ke arah kedua kantong plastik besar yang tergeletak di lantai.

" aahh.. itu pemberian fansmu dan para dosen, mereka menitipkan hadiahnya padaku saat aku mengatakan hendak menjengukmu" Kai mengusap kedua matanya kasar, sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya memangut-mangut mengerti. Mereka semua pasti merasa khawatir mendengar kondisinya yang koma selama seminggu.

Kai bercerita padanya tentang segala hal yang terjadi di university nya ketika ia absen, tentang skripsi mereka yang telah di approve oleh dosennya dan kegaduhan kecil teman-teman sekelasnya yang mendoakan kesembuhannya. Pembicaraan tersebut terpaksa dihentikan saat Marselyna datang dan meminta ketiga temannya untuk memberikan ruang privasi kepada Joonmyeon.

" ini dari Tuan besar, tuan" tangan mungil tersebut menerima smartphone milik maidnya yang telah terhubung dengan ayahnya yang sekarang berada di New York.

" appa"

" Joonmyeon, kata Mars dan Taeyeon kau sedang berada di rumah sakit?"

" Ne appa, tapi Joonmyeon baik-baik saja sekarang, hanya luka kecil saja" Joonmyeon sebagai anak yang berbakti tentu tak ingin mengkhawatirkan orang tuanya yang berada di seberang sana.

" Kau dari dulu selalu menyusahkan saja, jadilah anak penurut dan jangan lagi membuat masalah." Jujur ia merasa sakit hati mendengar penuturan kasar dari ayahnya. Joonmyeon tahu dirinya terlahir lemah dan sering sakit-sakitan tetapi bukannya ia ingin menyusahkan kedua orang tuanya. Sejak kecil dia tahu kedua orang tuanya memang tak pernah mengasihinya, berbeda dengan kakaknya yang selalu berlimpahkan kasih sayang dari mereka. Joonmyeon mengembalikan smartphone tersebut kepada Marselyna ketika ayahnya memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak.

" Tuan muda kenapa tak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada tuan besar?

" Tolong jangan katakan apapun kepada ayah, aku tidak ingin menyusahkannya lebih lanjut lagi" hanya Marselyna yang tahu rahasia tuan muda yang dilayaninya selama belasan tahun.

" tapi tuan muda.."

" Kumohon Mars, apalagi dokter tadi pagi mengatakan aku hanya butuh treatment beberapa kali saja setelah itu aku akan sembuh total" Joonmyeon segera memotong perkataan maidnya. Ia yakin benar dirinya akan segera sembuh setelah beberapa bulan, menurut dokter yang mendiagnosanya, ia mendapat hantaman keras pada bagian belakang kepalanya sehingga mengakibatkan keretakan pada tengkorak kepalanya, therapy sebulan dua kali akan menyembuhkan kondisi fisiknya secara keseluruhan.

" huff.. baiklah bila itu keinginan tuan muda, Mars akan menjaga rahasia tuan dari tuan besar" Marselyna pun luluh melihat wajah tuan mudanya yang memohon dengan sangat, ia sudah menganggap tuan mudanya sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri.

Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk kesenangan lalu berterima kasih, ia tak lupa juga menjaga rahasia tersebut dari sahabat berkulit tan nya, mengarungi penderitaannya seorang diri saat ia merasa kesakitan yang teramat sangat mendera di sekujur tubuhnya.

**Back to Future at Kris' apartment. 00.35 A.M**

Pada malam yang sunyi di dalam apartemen mungil milik Kris, terlihat pemuda jangkung yang lagi tergolek di kasur singlenya dengan mata yang masih setia terbuka lebar, menunggu keesokan pagi detik demi detik yang terasa begitu lama. Kris membalikan punggungnya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mendapat posisi yang pas agar ia dapat segera menenggelamkan dirinya ke alam mimpi. Namun hasilnya nihil, otaknya yang enggan tuk bekerja sama kembali menerawang pada eyesmile dan suara pemuda manis yang memanggilnya dengan lembut beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan lebarnya, masih berusaha untuk terlelap, bagaimana pun juga ia tak ingin terlambat menemui Joonmyeon hanya karena ia terlambat bangun. Saat ia mulai membiasakan dirinya dalam ruang gelap tersebut, smart phonenya berdering nyaring mengkagetkannya, musnah sudah harapan Kris untuk tidur malam itu. Kris dengan sebalnya mengambil alat elektronik tersebut dengan kasar sambil mengumpat, matanya menatap malas layar smartphone nya yang menandakan adanya chat yang masuk melalui aplikasi whatsappnya.

" **selamat malam, hyung sudah tidur?" ****recieved at 12.40**

Kris menatap layar smartphonenya tersebut dengan setengah hati, ia sama sekali tak mengenali nomor yang mengirim chatnya tersebut, apalagi siapa juga yang akan menge-chat orang di tengah malam begini. Baru saja Kris hendak mengsilentkan smartphonenya tanpa berniat membalas chat tersebut, alat tersebut kembali berdering.

" **ahh hyung, ini aku Joonmyeon, kkk :D" ****received at 12.41**

" what the asdfghjkl~?!" Kris langsung memposisikan tubuhnya hingga terduduk pada kasur empuk tersebut, hilang sudah rasa ngantuk yang menderanya. Sejak kapan Joon tahu nomor handphonenya pikirnya. Seingatnya ia tak pernah memberi tahu apapun kepada pemuda tersebut. Dengan segera ia mengsave nomor tersebut ke dalam contactnya, masih belum membalas chat tersebut. Kris bingung harus membalas apa kepada orang di seberang sana.

"**ne, arraseo"****read at 12.44**

Ini pertama kalinya Kris begitu membenci dirinya sendiri, ia hanya mampu menulis sepatah kata kepada namja yang telah membuatnya tidak bisa tidur malam ini karena berdebar-debar. Sekarang ia hanya mampu berkeringat dingin menatap layar tersebut tanpa berkedip.

" **hyung marah ya? Mian sudah menganggu tidur hyung :("****recieved at 12.46**

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidakk, aku malah senang kau mencariku" balasnya cepat tanpa diproses terlebih dahulu. Untunglah sebelum jarinya menekan tombol enter smartphonenya, ia baru menyadari kesalahan bodohnya.

" kau sudah gila Kris!" batinnya sambil mengacak rambut kuningnya kasar kemudian dihapusnya kalimat yang menurutnya menjijikan tersebut.

" **aniyeo, kenapa masih belum tidur?"****read at 12.48**

4

hanya kalimat pendek itu yang terlintas di otak Kris sekarang. Ia tidak ingin membuat pemuda di sana merasa bersalah karena membangunkannya, tetapi ia juga tak ingin Joonmyeon menganggap dirinya senang dihubungi olehnya.

" **heh, syukurlah hyung tidak marah ^^, tidak bisa tidur saja…ingin cepat-cepat bertemu hyung besok..kkk"****received at 12.49**

Deg! Berbunga-bungalah hati Kris saat membaca chat yang diterimanya, ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang tak disadarinya. Rupanya bukan hanya dirinya saja yang susah tidur karena ingin segera menemui namja mungil tersebut, ternyata Joonmyeon juga berpikiran hal yang sama dengannya.

" **hyung juga sama, sudah tau besok mau kemana?"****sent at 12.49**

Joonmyeon yang masih tengkurap di atas kasur queensize nya yang empuk mencoba menimang-nimang, ia meletakkan dagunya di atas bantal sambil menatap layar Samsung notenya. Sebelumnya, ia memang berencana berpergian kemana-mana sendirian saja. Tetapi karena Kris sekarang bersamanya, Joonmyeon berfikir untuk mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengajaknya pergi ke tempat jauh yang tak mungkin mampu ditempunya seorang diri.

" **hmm.. kita pergi hiking saja yuk!"****received at 12.51**

Kris bingung setelah membaca permintaan pemuda berkulit susu itu, tak pernah terlintas dipikirannya ia akan diajak pergi hiking, aktivitas yang tak pernah dilakukannya selama 20 an tahun di dalam hidupnya. Ia pikir dirinya hanya akan diajak ke tempat rekreasi umum seperti sungai Han, Namsan Tower atau sejenisnya.

" **huh? Tapi hyung tak begitu tahu lokasinya Joon"****read at 12.53**

" **aku tahu kok.. kita perginya naik bus saja :) aku ingin sekali mencoba hiking hyung, jebal~" ****received at 12.54**

Kris mengalah kali ini, ia tak mampu lagi untuk melancarkan alasan untuk menolaknya, apalagi ini juga akibat dari kekeras kepalaannya yang memaksa Joonmyeon untuk mengajaknya berpergian. Pemuda manis itu berhak menentukan lokasi yang diinginkannya. Kris hanya dapat berharap dirinya tidak pingsan di tengah jalan karena kelelahan esoknya.

" **arasseo! Besok pagi hyung akan menjemputmu jam 10 tepat"****sent at 12.56**

" **yey! ^0^/ gomawo hyung~ jaljayo "****received at 12.57**

Kris kembali tersenyum pelan saat menerima chat terakhir yang beremoticon dari pemuda berwajah malaikat tersebut lalu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja kecil yang berada di sebelah kasurnya. Digulungkan tubuh jangkungnya sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya.

**######KRISHO########**

**KEDIAMAN KIM. SAT, 9.48 A.M**

Pemuda berdarah Korea itu terlihat sedang menata barang-barang yang diperlukan ke dalam sebuah backpack besar. Tubuhnya berbalut pakaian casual untuk mempermudahnya melakukan aktivitas berat nantinya, ia hanya memakai sebuah baju polo kuning putih bergaris-garis yang berkera hitam, celana jeans hitam ponggol yang menutupi setengah betisnya, kaos kaki putih polos serta sepatu olahraga berwarna biru kehitaman yang bermerek Puma.

Setelah mengecek segala kebutuhannya sudah terambil, ia hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan pemuda blonde yang dinanti-nantikannya. Kris akan menjemputnya lewat jendela, catat lewat jendela. Ia tak ingin para maidnya dan butler di kediamannya mengetahui janji temunya dengan Kris, mereka memang ditugaskan tuan besar (ayahnya) untuk menjaga dan mewanti-wanti anak bungsunya agar tidak sembarang berpergian dan bertemu dengan orang asing. Karena itulah, kemarin malam Joonmyeon menyuruh pemuda jangkung itu untuk masuk ke kediamannya melalui pintu belakang kediamannya karena jalur tersebut tidak terpasang CCTV yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

Puk!

Sebuah kerikil kecil terlempar ke kaca jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua tersebut, sinyal yang Joonmyeon ketahui bahwa pemuda chinese tersebut telah masuk ke area perkarangannya. Ia dengan cepat membuka jendela miliknya dan hendak menggunakan tali panjang untuk turun ke dasar.

" tidak usah pakai tali.. cepat loncat" bisik Kris dari bawah yang suaranya masih dapat tertangkap olehnya.

" tenang saja…aku akan menangkapmu" Joonmyeon yang mempercayai kata-katanya pun langsung menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di atas frame jendela kamarnya lalu segera meloncat ke pelukan Kris yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungilnya. Perlahan pemuda blonde itu pun menurunkan tubuh tersebut hingga kedua kakinya menyentuh tanah.

" hehe.. gomawo hyung" kata Joonmyeon ketika mampu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan gaya gravitasi.

" tidak masalah, tubuhmu ringan sekali Joon, kau harus makan yang banyak"

Kris tanpa sadar menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda manis itu berjalan keluar dari perkarangan rumah mereka, masih melalui pintu belakang tentunya. Keduanya berjalan bersisian hingga ke tempat pemberhentian bus, menunggu dengan sabar hingga bus yang diinginkan tiba. Mereka menghabiskan waktu tersebut dengan saling memperkenalkan diri mereka lebih lanjut. Joonmyeon yang lebih terbuka mengumbar cerita masa lalunya yang ditanggapi Kris dengan antusias, meski banyak dari ceritanya merupakan hal yang lucu dan sepele.

" Biar aku saja Joon" Kris menawarkan bantuannya ketika melihat namja mungil tersebut kewalahan menaruh backpack hitam miliknya yang cukup berat ke tempat kosong yang terletak di atas tempat duduk mereka.

" Gomawo sekali lagi, aduh! aku terus menyusahkanmu Kris hyung" Joonmyeon kembali menunjukkan eyesmile yang sangat disukainya, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi, membuat jantung Kris sedikit berdebar karenanya.

" Tidurlah Joon, perjalanan ini masih panjang, aku akan membangunkanmu kalau kita sudah tiba nanti" Kris mengambil ipodnya dari kantung jaketnya lalu menaruh sebelah earphonenya ke telinga kanan Joonmyeon yang duduk di sampingnya, sebelahnya lagi dipasangnya ke telinga kiri miliknya seraya menekan tombol play setelah menemukan sebuah lagu favoritenya. Sepertinya Kris lupa mengeset volume suara ipodnya kemarin ke normal sehingga suara nyaring volume maksimal yang diterimanya dari sebelah earphone tersebut langsung mengkagetkannya.

"Huahh! Mian Joon! aku mengkagetkanmu" Kris dengan spontan langsung men-swipe ke kiri layar touchscreen tersebut untuk menurunkan volume lagunya.

" hnngh? Tadi kau bilang apa hyung?" Kris menatap aneh pemuda manis di sebelahnya yang sepertinya sama sekali tak terlihat kaget dengan efek volume keras earphone yang terpasang di telinga kanannya. Kris yakin earphone tersebut masih berfungsi dengan baik

" …..Aniyo.. Ini lagu kesukaanku, bagaimana menurutmu?"

" lagunya bagus sekali, aku suka :)" Joonmyeon menyentuh sebelah earphone tersebut lalu tersenyum ke arahnya menenangkan, berpura-pura tampak menikmati lagu yang diputarnya.

Tahulah Kris kalau sebenarnya namja tersebut tak dapat menggunakan telinga kanannya, sebab sedari tadi ia telah menekan tombol stop pada layar tersebut. Ia merasa sedikit iba dengan kondisi pemuda manis tersebut yang selama ini hanya mampu menggunakan sebelah telinganya saja untuk mendengar. Sejak perjalanan tersebut berlangsung, Kris hanya memperhatikan wajah mulus Joonmyeon yang terlelap di sampingnya, earphone tersebut masih melekat di telinga kanannya. Perlahan Kris mencabut earphone tersebut lalu menangkup wajah pemuda korea tersebut, membaringkan kepalanya ke bahu lebarnya tanpa membangunkannya. Tak lupa juga ia tanggalkan jaket miliknya lalu menyampirkannya ke tubuh pemuda yang tertidur tersebut.

"nghhh… Taoo.." Kris membeku ketika mendengar sebuah nama yang keluar dari bibir tipis Joonmyeon, igauan yang dilontarkan dari alam bawah sadarnya.

" mianhae… Jeongmal.. mianhaeee.." sebulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya, entah apa yang dimimpikan pemuda korea tersebut saat ini.

Kris yang mendengar dengan jelas pengakuan maafnya hanya mampu mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke mulutnya sendiri, sedikit mengerang mengingat sakit hatinya karena ditinggali keluarga satu-satunya, dan pemuda blonde itu melemparkan seluruh kesalahan kepada Joonmyeon.

Dengan menggunakan sebelah tangannya, ia mengusap pelan pipi kanan Joonmyeon dengan bergetar menahan amarah, merasakan hangatnya sebulir air mata tersebut membasahi ibu jarinya.

Namun, meski berusaha sekeras apapun ia tak dapat membenci pemuda berhati malaikat yang masih terlelap di bahunya tersebut, yang sekarang tampak begitu menyesali perbuatan yang dilakukannya terhadap adiknya, hanya saja Kris masih belum mengetahui alasan mengapa dengan teganya pemuda tersebut meninggalkan adiknya dalam keterpurukan.

Kerapuhan seorang Joonmyeon membuatnya merasa ingin melindunginya, di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia mulai merasa tidak tega untuk berbuat hal yang jahat kepada pemuda tersebut. Saat itulah, Kris menyadari niat awalnya untuk mendekati Joonmyeon agar dapat membalaskan dendamnya perlahan-lahan mulai memudar dari hatinya.

**TBC~ (80-90 reviews for FAST UPDATE)**

Aduh makin pusing T.T makin ragu nih kelanjutannya gimana.. terombang-ambing gara2 mood gaje.. huff* pas lagi senenk author malah keluarin krisho moment smua -_-".. gimana chapter ini? Memuaskan kah? REVIEW again yaaa

Bagi yang mau try out author doakan lancar yahh :D hwaiting!

Welcome new reviewers**: baby Joon, guest, JoonnieMyeonnie, Riyoung17, BJooXero.**

**~Behind the Scene (RnR ya)~**

**baby Joon: **xD xiubaek antagonis kali… hayoo.. kris mah pada awalnya juga uda pada kesemsem sama suho, cuma ga sadar aza

**guest: **author usahain happy ending. Tapi ragu juga author

**JoonnieMyeonnie:** pas author ngetiknya dan coba membayangkan juga horror T.T langsung mimpi buruk malam itu -_-"

**Riyoung17: **udaaa :D rnr ya.. mudah2an puas nih chapter

**BJooXero: **hahaa.. thanks dah suka ni ff :') jadi terharu.. **gak tau kelanjutan ceritanya masih gimana.. hahahaaa… niat awalnya author mau buat Kris balas dendam, tapi author beneran ga tega T.T**

**junmyunyifan: **eerr… **pokoknya penyakitnya berhubungan dengan jatuhnya suho deh**.. heheee.. entah napa author hobi kali siksa character T.T mian

**jung eunhee**: iya nihhh akhirnya kencan juga nih mereka :p aihh ep 12 pas papa lari ke pelukan eomma ^^ feelingnya gimana gitu. So switt! kyaaaaa

**sayakanoicinoe**: ini udaaa author usahain panjang.. meski kurang panjang juga T.T

**LittleStarrieKim**: nah uda kejawab kan jawabannya di chap ini

**Kikikyujunmyun**: hueee.. author juga tau pendek T.T tpi ntah apa nehh mood nya aneh terus.. huweee

**Yongchan**: aminnn.. ^^ mudah2an dehh.. author kagak mau ngulang 1 semester lagi gara2 failed T.T kapok tahun lalu dah failed 2 macam terus perpanjang semester ..#curcol.. xD nah tu kris uda terjatuh sama pesonanya suho.. lirikkris*

**Jimae407203**: bagus deh :D padahal author takut kali jelek chap lalu

**Pikachuu**: author pikir reader dah kelewat chapter lalu ampe ngga repiew xD.. author bakal jawab sebisa author :p … aduhh jadi malu tebarmawar* **happy ato sad end sekarang aza author gaje..** **ntar liad aza deh gimana akhirnya xD** yesss.. pinterrr banget reader ini! ^^ berhubungan banget

**dragonAqua**: lagu apa sih 0.0 ? bisa nyambung yah :o … ngamuk gpp asal jangan dibanting hape/laptopnya xD miris x idup suho author buat disini waakakka

**joonmily: **maafkan author yang makin menyiksa suho xD.. hwaitingg! gamshaa! Rnr lagi aaaaa


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry Joonmyeon, but I love you**

**Warning: Yaoi, ANGST, crack pair, typo, EYD berantakan.**

**Main Pairing: Krisho ^^**

**Rated: Still rate T**

**Disclaimer: cerita dan ide hasil sendiri, dilarang plagiat**.

**#info:** **besok** author baru publish **chap 6 nya " our high school love story" **yah (lagi mampet juga)

**# don't be a silent reader please, gomawo~ :) #**

**~^^happy reading^^~**

**CHAPTER 7**

Panas. Sesak. Sakit. Takut. Itulah yang dirasakan sesosok pemuda manis itu di alam bawah sadarnya, tubuhnya mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman, nafasnya perlahan-lahan mulai terputus dan tersengal-sengal tanpa menimbulkan suara. Kepalanya terasa kembali berdenyut-denyut, nyeri dan berat. Di dalam mimpinya, ia seperti dihadapkan pada banyak tembok putih yang menjulang tinggi, dengan didera rasa khawatir, ia pun memacu langkah kakinya tak tentu arah hingga ia terkurung di dalam maze gelap tersebut. Dari derapan yang terdengar menggema pun perlahan berubah menjadi langkah pelan, dengan tertatih-tatih tubuh mungil itu pun merosot ke tanah, terduduk di dalam kegelapan dengan memegang erat kepalanya tanpa mampu menahan berat tubuhnya, perlahan namun pasti kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan pandangannya pun menggelap.

"Joon….. Joonnn…."

"Joonnnn…Joonmyeonnn…. Palliii…Ireonaaa"

"Hnngghhh..?"

" Ireona~ kita sudah sampai" pemuda jangkung tersebut menggoyangkan bahu pemuda berkulit susu di sampingnya dengan sedikit keras, mengingatnya sudah hampir 5 menit berusaha membangunkan Joonmyeon dari tidur lelapnya.

" uungg… ini dimana?" ia menjauhkan wajah kecilnya dari bahu lebar Kris lalu mengucek kedua matanya yang masih senantiasa terkatup.

" kita sudah sampai di tempat hiking" Kris merapikan rambut coklat namja manis di sampingnya yang sedikit acak setelahnya memijit pelan leher putih pemuda tersebut yang nyilu akibat salah posisi tidur.

" hi…king? Oh iya.. kenapa aku bisa lupa sih? hahaha" pemuda cantik yang memaksakan sebuah tawa canggung tersebut masih berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya cuma dapat memanggut-manggut terbengong sambil membongkar seluruh memori ingatannya.

Joonmyeon yang masih setengah sadar hanya menatap kosong pemuda chinese itu sekarang sedang menurunkan dua buah backpack besar dari atas tempat duduk. Tubuh mungilnya tanpa tenaga mengekori tubuh tegap Kris dari belakang menuruni bus bertingkat tersebut.

Di hadapan mereka terlihat sebuah jalanan panjang yang sangat menanjak dimana sisi kiri kanannya terdapat banyak berbagai jenis pohon dan tanaman hijau lainnya. Tempat ini merupakan national park yang memang dikhususkan untuk umum yang memiliki beberapa puncak gunung serta fasilitas mendukung yang memudahkan para pemanjat untuk melakukan aktifitas trekkingnya.

" hhh.. malasnya" belum apa-apa Kris sudah mengeluh, ia paling tidak suka aktifitas yang sangat menguras energi apalagi di tengah terik matahari seperti sekarang ini serta harus mengangkat backpack beratnya sedangkan Joonmyeon malah sibuk mengambil banyak photo dengan menggunakan cameranya yang ia bawa di dalam backpack hitamnya yang sekarang ia gantungkan ke lehernya.

" hehee.. ayolah ini pasti menyenangkan hyung" ia menarik tangan kanan Kris menuju ke tanjakan tersebut yang diekorinya dengan setengah hati.

Ini memang pertama kalinya Joonmyeon melakukan hiking, selama ini orang tuanya memang melarangnya kemana-mana sehingga ia harus menolak tiap kegiatan yang selalu diadakan sekolahnya dulu karena itu tidaklah aneh bila sekarang pemuda tersebut begitu terlihat bersemangat.

" mau yang kiri atau yang kanan hyung?" Setelah sampai di atas jalanan tanjak tersebut, sekarang mereka dihadiahi dengan lima arah panah yang berbeda-beda menunjukkan setiap arahnya akan mengarah ke puncak gunung yang berbeda pula. Setiap arah juga akan diberikan tingkat kesulitan dari easy, intermediate, hard dan expert. Di samping tanda panah tersebut telah disediakan map besar yang tiang kayunya tertancap mantap ke tanah.

"ngg.. kita ambil part D yang kanan saja" Kris memilih tingkat kesulitan normal yang panjang jalannya sekitar 6 km padahal ia sendiri tak yakin bisa menaiki jalan tak rata yang cukup menanjak, sekarang saja nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal.

Joonmyeon hanya mengikuti instruksi pemuda chinese tersebut tanpa berdebat lebih lanjut, tubuhnya yang mungil memudahkannya untuk bergerak di dalam alam liar tersebut, ia bergerak lincah menapakkan sepatunya ke tanah berlumut berbeda dengan Kris yang sepertinya kewalahan mengikutinya dari belakang.

" Hahhh.. bisaa..bisakah kita berhenti sebentar?" tanyanya ngos-ngosan, sekarang ia menumpukan kedua tangan panjangnya ke lututnya.

" ada apa denganmu hyung? Kkk.. Kita baru saja berjalan sekitar satu jam" pemuda korea yang ditatapnya hanya membalas pertanyaan tersebut dengan memamerkan tawa lembutnya.

Mereka bahkan sama sekali belum menyelesaikan 2 km pun namun melihat wajah Kris yang telah bermandikan keringat, ia hanya dapat memakluminya. Pemuda manis tersebut segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan biru dari belakang kantong celananya lalu mengelap pelan titik-titik keringat yang membasahi wajah tampan Kris.

" Joonmyeon.. apa dia selalu perhatian seperti ini? Tetapi Tidak! Tidak boleh Kris.. kau tak boleh terjatuh ke perangkapnya" pemuda blonde itu dengan ragu menerima simpati yang diberikan namja tersebut.

" istirahat lah hyung, disana ada tempat duduk" Joonmyeon menunjuk ke arah dimana sebuah kayu pohon yang berukuran lumayan besar terletak tak jauh dari mereka. Ia membantu mendudukan tubuh besar itu ke balok kayu tersebut.

" ada yang bisa kubantu hyung?" ujarnya sedikit khawatir melihat namja yang sedari tadi hampir menghabiskan satu liter air mineral yang dibawanya.

" akuu.."

"hmmm?" Joonmyeon memiringkan kepalanya sedikit menatap Kris dengan mata imutnya.

" akuu…. Lapar" Kris dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah cantik tersebut yang kembali mengaduk-aduk hatinya. Saat yang bersamaan, perutnya berbunyi nyaring membuat pemuda manis itu tak mampu menahan tawanya.

" ahhahahaa.. hyung kau lucu sekali! puhahaha" ia sampai harus berjongkok untuk menahan keram yang mendera di perutnya, masih berusaha meredakan tawanya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Lain lagi dengan pemuda blonde itu yang menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya malu, entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia mempermalukan dirinya di hadapan namja korea tersebut.

Joonmyeon lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di atas kayu tersebut tepat di samping Kris, ia meletakkan backpack hitamnya ke tanah yang tertutup daun. Pemuda manis itu mengeluarkan bekal buatannya dari backpack tersebut lalu disodorkannya ke namja jangkung di sebelahnya.

" ini.. makanlah hyung.. aku membawanya dari rumah" Joonmyeon mengerti kalau jam segini memang sudah waktunya untuk makan siang, jam tangan yang melilit di tangan kanannya telah menunjukkan pukul 3 siang.

" lalu kau Joon? Kau tidak makan?" Kris menerima bekal berupa kimbap yang disodorkan kepadanya tanpa ragu, ia memang sudah kelaparan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

" ani… kau makan saja hyung, aku tidak lapar" ia berbohong, tentu saja ia merasa sangat lapar, sedikit menyesali dirinya yang hanya menyiapkan sebuah bekal saja. Joonmyeon cukup tahu diri tak ingin menyusahkan hyung yang sudah berbaik hati menemaninya hiking yang sangat dibencinya.

" uwahh.. kau bisa membuat kimbap juga?" Kris membuka tutup bekal tersebut lalu diamatinya makanan yang tampak seperti sushi tersebut namun letak perbedaannya adalah bentuknya serta isinya, pemuda manis itu menaruh berbagai buah-buahan manis dan sesame seeds di dalam kimbapnya.

" aku hanya bisa membuat makanan cepat saji hyung" Joonmyeon mengaruk tengkuknya malu atas pujian Kris yang mengatakan makanan yang dibuatnya lezat, tak sia-sia kemarin ia curi-curi menyelinap ke dapurnya pada tengah malam hanya untuk membuatkan kimbap.

~Ceklek~

Pemuda korea itu mengambil sebuah foto wajah Kris ketika ia sedang melahap kimbap keduanya dari samping. Sebuah senyum pahit terukir di wajah manisnya.

" kenapa kau mengambil fotoku, pasti jelek sekali mukaku di sana" Joonmyeon hanya tertawa pelan berusaha mengelak ketika namja chinese itu berusaha merebut kameranya untuk men-delete foto nistanya.

" bwekk :p tidak mau, kau lucu sekali disini hyung, lihat di sekeliling mulutmu nasi semua" ia senang mengusili Kris yang sekarang memasang muka cemberut, sewot karena pemuda tersebut kembali mengambil beberapa foto jeleknya.

~Ceklek~

~Ceklek~

~Ceklek~

Tanpa Kris ketahui, sebuah cairan bening meluncur dari kedua kelopak matanya, dengan segera pemuda manis tersebutnya menghapusnya sebelum tetesan air matanya membasahi wajah tirusnya.

Selama ini ia tahu keadaan tubuhnya yang tiap hari semakin memburuk, meski pemuda tersebut tidak tahu seberapa parah dan berbahaya penyakit yang menyerangnya, daya ingatnya perlahan mulai melemah, banyak hal penting yang telah terjadi perlahan-lahan terengut dari kehidupannya, teman sekelasnya, sahabatnya, cinta pertamanya, keluarganya. Bahkan wajah Tao dan kedua orangtuanya beserta kakaknya pun mulai samar dari ingatannya.

Hanya foto yang diambilnya lah satu-satunya sumber tempat pengharapannya, tempatnya bergantung setiap sejarah hidupnya. Sebab itulah, tujuan Joonmyeon mengambil foto-foto tersebut hanya untuk menjadikannya sebagai kenangan pertamanya dengan Kris, agar suatu saat bila ia melupakan pemuda chinese itu, ia masih dapat tersenyum melihat foto tersebut.

Tanpa disadarinya, setetes air matanya kembali jatuh membasahi pipi kirinya saat ia menatap wajah tampan Kris, kali ini pemuda blonde tersebut langsung sadar dengan gelagat aneh namja mungil di sampingnya.

" Yaaa… kenapa kau menangis Joon?" spontan Kris mengulurkan sebelah tangannya mengusap sebelah pipinya dari air mata.

" eh? Ada yah.. ahahaha.. mungkin karena aku lapar juga hyung? Hehe" ia mati-matian mengelak dari pertanyaan tersebut dan sepertinya Kris menelan mentah-mentah jawaban asalnya karena pemuda jangkung tersebut segera memasukkan sepotong kimbap ke dalam mulut Joonmyeon.

" Lain kali kalau mau apa-apa bilang saja, apalagi akan lebih enak kalau makan berdua" Kris kembali memasukkan sepotong lagi ke dalam mulutnya hingga penuh.

~Ceklek~

" khenapa khao memfotokhu?" Tanya Joonmyeon sewot dengan mulut penuh ketika Kris menggunakan kameranya untuk mengambil fotonya.

" siapa suruh kau mulai duluan tadi.. kau juga jelek disini, mulutmu berlepotan kemana-mana… kkk… eitss! Jangan dihapus, atau aku akan marah" mendengar ancaman Kris, pemuda manis itu pun langsung bungkam, mengalah saat ia melihat wajah puas pemuda yang berhasil mengusilinya tersebut.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Joonmyeon menyukai sahabat barunya yang memiliki smirk andalannya yang khas, wajahnya yang tampan, dan kelembutan hati yang diberikan padanya.

" Tuhan…. Kumohon…jangan biarkan aku melupakannya.."

**######KRISHO#######**

Setelah beberapa jam lamanya kedua manusia itu menelusuri jalan menanjak yang berliku, menaiki banyak anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu yang tak rata, mengamati beberapa temple dan stupa-stupa raksasa yang terbuat dari batu yang ditumpuk menjadi satu, waterfall mini berwarna serta taman bunga, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di tempat tujuan, salah satu daripada beberapa puncak gunung yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun menawarkan keindahan alam dari daerah tersebut. Kris segera mendirikan tenda yang disewanya tadi dari warung tempat penyewaan barang yang berada di tengah gunung tersebut sedangkan Joonmyeon pergi mencari beberapa pokok kayu untuk menyalakan api unggun.

" hyung.. ini bagaimana menyalakan apinya?" pemuda manis itu sudah berkutat lama dengan batang kayu tersebut namun masih belum dapat membuahkan hasil.

" begini nih caranya" Kris berjongkok di belakang tubuhnya yang terduduk membelakanginya lalu mengenggam kedua tangan mungil Joonmyeon dari belakang, perlahan mengajarkan pemuda tersebut cara membuat api unggun. Ia menggesekkan tangan kecil tersebut ke kayu yang ujungnya terhubung dengan kayu lain di bawahnya ke depan dan ke belakang dengan cepat secara berulang-ulang hingga perlahan asap mulai mengepul keluar dari lubang kayu tersebut.

" uwooo.. hyung kau hebat!" Joonmyeon berseru kegirangan ketika ia berhasil menyalakan api menggunakan kedua batang kayu tersebut.

Mereka kemudian membakar ikan yang dipancingnya tadi dari danau buatan yang terdapat di kaki gunung, keduanya langsung menyantap makan malam mereka ketika ikan panggangnya sudah matang sambil menikmati matahari terbenam yang berwarna jingga kemerahan. Setelah langit sudah gelap menunjukkan malam telah tiba, Kris kemudian menyeimbangkan tripodnya untuk mendirikan teleskop yang juga disewanya tadi di atas puncak gunung tersebut.

" hyung ini bagus sekali! Aku bisa melihat bintang jelas dari sini" Kris membantu memutar focusing knobnya untuk memudahkan Joonmyeon melihat bintang-bintang tersebut jelas dari lensa.

" benarkan kataku? Melihat bintang dari puncak gunung paling bagus!"

" hyunngg! Ada bintang jatuhhh, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya" Kris tertawa melihat namja mungil yang terlalu excited tersebut langsung memanjatkan doanya saat melihat sebuah bintang jatuh.

" pfttt! Kau masih percaya tahayul seperti ini?" tanyanya saat Joonmyeon sudah membuka kedua matanya.

" dicoba kan tidak ada salahnya hyung, manatau memang bisa mengabulkan permintaan" pemuda manis itu bersekukuh dengan pendapatnya, ada begitu banyak hal yang ia inginkan di kehidupannya. Joonmyeon akan sangat bersyukur bila satu saja harapannya terkabul, hanya satu meski ia tahu itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

" memangnya apa permohonanmu? Sampai berdoa serius seperti itu?"

" kau mau tahu hyung?" Joonmyeon kembali menggoda pemuda chinese tersebut yang sekarang menatapnya penasaran tanpa mengedipkan matanya.

"apa sih?"

" hmmmm… bimil :P (rahasia)"

Kris yang tersadar dirinya diusili kemudian berlari mengejar tubuh mungil tersebut yang sekarang berusaha melarikan diri dari tangkapannya. Kaki mungil Joonmyeon yang lincah membawanya ke tepi sungai buatan yang sangat indah hingga ia tertegun melihatnya.

" hyunggg! Pallii~" Kris yang berada di belakangnya pun ikut tertegun meihatnya, ia tak pernah menduga akan ada tempat sebagus ini di malam hari. Sungai kecil yang berwarna biru muda itu bersinar cerah dengan banyak kunang-kunang di sekelilingnya, di seberang sana terdapat berbagai species bunga berwarna warni yang terlihat jelas oleh pantulan cahaya sungai tersebut.

" heheee. Bagus ya hyungggg, ini pertama kalinya juga aku melihat kunang-kunang" Joonmyeon kembali membidik menggunakan kameranya yang ia bawa kemana-mana.

"ini juga pertama kalinya juga aku melihat kunang-kunang" seperti anak kecil Kris mencoba menangkap sebuah kunang-kunang dengan telapak tangannya namun ia tak berhasil menyentuh binatang bercahaya tersebut sama sekali.

" Kris hyung.."

" hmmmm?"

" gomawo untuk hari ini, aku senang sekali" Joonmyeon tersenyum tulus menatap Kris yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan hangatnya.

" kau berlebihan… aku juga senang kok Joon" diacaknya surai kecoklatan Joonmyeon untuk menutupi rasa canggungnya.

" hyung, untuk selanjutnya apa kau masih mau menemaniku lagi?" Kris melihat ada sebuah sinar pengharapan yang terpancar dari mata Joonmyeon, sepertinya ia begitu berharap Kris masih akan mengikutinya.

" tentu saja Joon, selama yang kau mau." dan Kris bersumpah itu pertama kalinya Joonmyeon menampakan senyumnya yang paling manis. Betapa inginnya Kris memeluk tubuh mungil di hadapannya yang sekarang terlihat begitu imut namun ditahannya mati-matian.

**######KRISHO#######**

Setelah puas mengambil foto, Joonmyeon terduduk di tempat pengistirahatan menunggu Kris yang menyewa sebuah sepeda untuk turun ke dasar, mereka terlalu letih berlari-larian di udara dingin seperti ini sehingga Kris berencana untuk membeli minuman dari vending machine yang hanya tersedia di kaki gunung.

"kau mau apa Joon?" Kris sudah terduduk di atas sepeda tersebut.

" air mineral yang hangat saja"

" oke! tunggu aku disini ya, sebentar lagi aku balik" Kris mulai mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang sedang duduk seorang diri di tengah gunung tersebut.

Saat punggung Kris yang menjauhinya sudah tak tampak lagi, Joonmyeon merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tikar tempat perehatan tersebut, menunggu kedatangan namja tersebut detik demi detik yang terasa begitu lama. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri meredam rasa dingin yang menerpa kulit putihnya.

"Seharusnya tadi aku ikut Kris hyung saja" pikirnya dalam hati

Hatinya mulai mencelos ketakutan ketika matanya melihat tiga buah pria tegap berwajah sangar menghampirinya di tengah malam seperti ini.

" Kau seorang diri anak muda?" Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak menjawab, di dalam hatinya ia terus-menerus berharap agar Kris segera kembali menemuinya.

" kenapa kau tak jawab pertanyaanku eum? Dilihat baik-baik wajahmu cantik juga" ia segera menepis tangan paman yang sepertinya berusia 30an tahun tersebut ketika ahjussi tersebut hendak menyentuh wajahnya.

" mainlah bersama kami anak manis" kedua pria yang lain langsung menarik kedua tangannya dengan paksa, diseretnya tubuh mungil Joonmyeon ketika mereka merasakan penolakan dari pemuda berkulit susu tersebut.

" yaa! lepaskan akuu! Jeballl! Hajimaa! Dowajuseyoooo!" percuma Joonmyeon menjerit dengan keras, tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengar ataupun menolongnya, tempat tersebut memang jarang dilalui orang. Sekarang ia terjatuh terseret-seret dengan tubuhnya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya yang lecet bersentuhan dengan tanah berbatuan.

" jeritlah sepuasmu anak muda, takkan ada orang yang akan menolongmu" tawa ketiga pria tersebut berbarengan tanpa melepaskan tarikkannya pada kedua lengan kurus namja tersebut.

"Dowajuseyoooo! Kris hyungggg… k..krisshhh" Joonmyeon semakin ketakutan saat tubuhnya mulai melemas, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya buram lalu menjadi gelap total, hitam pekat sehingga ia tidak dapat melihat sama sekali. Ia berusaha mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Air matanya mulai kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya, terisak tertahan.

" Krissssss hyung… jeballl….. akuu… takuutt Kris~" tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan tautan erat tersebut terlepas dari lengannya, menimbulkan bercak kemerahan pada keduanya. Derai tawa ketiga pria itu sekarang tergantikan oleh suara aduhan dan suara pukulan baku hantam satu sama lain. Butuh beberapa waktu sampai akhirnya ketiga pria tersebut melarikan diri dengan memar dan luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

" K… Kris hyung?" tanya Joonmyeon tidak pasti. Kris segera berjongkok dan memeluk tubuh mungil yang sedang terduduk ke tanah dengan banyak luka di kedua telapak tangan, lutut dan betisnya.

" Ini aku Joon, sudah tidak apa-apa.. hyung ada disini.. maafkan hyung sudah terlambat" pemuda blonde itu makin mempererat rengkuhannya, ia mengutuk dirinya yang dengan tega membiarkan Joonmyeon menunggunya seorang diri di tempat gelap seperti ini, kalau saja ia memboncenginya turun tak mungkin ada kejadian mengerikan seperti tadi.

" h..hyungg… eodiseoo.. kenapa lama sekali?" pemuda manis itu berusaha menetralkan perasaannya yang masih terombang ambing dilanda ketakutan dalam dekapan hangat Kris, membiarkan pemuda blonde tersebut membenamkan wajahnya ke dadanya. Perlahan matanya mulai jernih, walau semuanya masih berwarna abu-abu, setidaknya ia sudah dapat melihat kembali.

" mian.. tadi jalan utama ditutup sehingga aku harus mengambil jalan di sampingnya" Kris perlahan melepaskan pelukannya lalu dielusnya lembut lengan kanan Joonmyeon yang memerah akibat ulah pria tadi, ia menggeram marah melihat ulah para pria tak bertanggung jawab yang dengan beraninya melukai malaikat kecilnya ini.

" sudahlah.. tidak apa-apa hyung, gomawo sudah menyelamatkanku" eyesmile yang diperlihatkannya masih menyiratkan ketakutan dan tentu saja Kris mengetahuinya.

" jangan memaksakan senyum seperti itu… hyung tidak suka, Joon, ayo naik ke punggungku" Kris tidak menyukai sifat Joonmyeon yang berusaha tegar seperti itu karena akan membuatnya lebih ingin melindunginya lagi. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya kekarnya membelakangi namja manis tersebut, memposisikan kedua tangannya di samping pinggul.

"ehh?"

" aku akan menggendongmu naik, dengan luka seperti itu kau takkan bisa berjalan" Kris melirik kedua lututnya yang mengeluarkan darah yang lumayan banyak, akan sangat sakit bila ia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bergerak.

" tidak apa koq Kris hyung, aku bisa sendiri" namja chinese itu memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban tersebut.

" jangan keras kepala.. sini" tanpa aba-aba Kris langsung melingkarkan kedua lengan Joonmyeon ke lehernya lalu segera menaikkan kedua pahanya dan pantatnya.

" hoaa! appo hyungg! shhh" ia meringis pelan saat lututnya tersentak nyilu.

" diamlah Joon dan jangan banyak bergerak, nanti lukanya tambah parah" Kris sama sekali tak merasakan kesulitan saat menggendong tubuh ringan tersebut ke puncak, ia pun mendapat sensasi tersendiri saat merasakan deru nafas Joonmyeon di telinga kanannya dan hangatnya tubuh pemuda yang digendongnya.

" kemarikan kakimu" Kris mengoleskan obat merah yang dibawanya ke lutut dan betis pemuda tersebut setelah membersihkan lukanya dengan mengunakan alcohol.

"shh.. pelann pelann hyungg.. appo!" pemuda chinese itu mengobatinya dengan penuh kesabaran, untunglah lukanya tidak ada yang serius sehingga perlu dijahit.

" tidurlah Joon, sudah jam 12 malam.. besok pagi kita sudah harus balik" ia membantu pemuda tersebut mencari posisi yang nyaman di dalam tenda buatannya dengan perlahan ia baru membaringkan tubuh jangkungnya di sebelah kanan Joonmyeon.

" dingin hyung.. aku tak bisa tidur" pemuda manis itu mengigil di sebelahnya dengan memeluk perutnya sendiri, bodoh sekali dirinya sampai bisa lupa untuk membawa jaket ratapnya.

Kris yang langsung mengerti pun mengeluarkan sweater dari backpacknya dan ditanggalkannya jaket satu-satunya yang sedang dipakainya lalu memberikannya kepada Joonmyeon. Ia pada dasarnya memang tahan dingin sehingga tidur dengan t shirt polos pun bukan masalah untuknya.

" masih dingin?" Tanya Kris yang khawatir melihat bibir pucat namja yang tergolek di sampingnya walau hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"mendekatlah Joon, hyung akan menghangatkanmu" dengan malu ia perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya mendekati Kris yang langsung memeluknya untuk menyalurkan kehangatan, tidak terlalu kasar karena ia tak ingin menyakiti tubuh penuh luka itu.

" sudah lumayan hangat hyung, gomawo" Joonmyeon menyembunyikan wajahnya ke leher jenjang namja yang sekarang merengkuhnya, perlahan menutup kedua matanya merasakan rasa aman yang menyelimutinya.

Deru nafas yang stabil menandakan dirinya sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kris menatap lama wajah damai pemuda yang sedang terlelap tersebut sambil menyunggingkan senyum, diciumya pelan pucuk kepala Joonmyeon tanpa membangunkannya. Ia tak ingin munafik membohongi kata hatinya, biarlah.. biarlah dirinya sekarang menyalurkan apa yang ingin dilakukannya kepada namja yang direngkuhnya.

**TBC~ (at least 100 reviews for FAST UPDATE)**

Sorii author telat updett dikit.. author mampet otaknya di chappie ini.. susahh bangettt T.T huff* mood author lagi mendung karena sekarang dengerin lagu galao xD.. pokoknya author dah berjuang sebaik-baiknya buat nambahin krisho moment di chappie ini.. gimana2 pendapat readers?

Welcome new reviewers**:**** Iyra, guest, Friendshit, Del10, Oh SeRa Land, , LiezxoticVIP, esthiSipil, ayumKim.**

**~Behind the Scene (RnR ya)~**

**baby Joon: **pas author buatnya juga malem2 :p chap lalu segitu angstnya kah? Koq author ngga ngerasa sama sekali ? :/ pengennya happy ato sad end nih? Author sndri pun ngga tau.. lum pasti mau liad mood dulu gmna

**guest: **gimana? Daebak ga? **Author ngga bisa nyempilin gitu banyak krisho momentnya sih abis mereka ga pacaran kan? **

**Riyoung17: **udaaaa.. gimana? ;D review again.. panjangin :p #maksa

**Iyra: **#digebukauthorjuga :p harus buat Kris nya pelan2 suka Suho dulu baru bs nambahin krisho momentnya

**Friendshit: **rencana author sih gitu, tapi banyak readers nga mau sad end sih :/

**Del10: **yey.. thanks dah mw review ngga cuma silent.. #cipok.. abis banyak readers yang kacian sama suhonya author kejamin terus disini :p sip2 beres dah

**Oh SeRa Land:** uda author updet cepet sebisa mungkin? Memuaskan kah? Review lagi ya

** : **umm.. 0.0 ada ngga ya.. kalau ada pun sedikit? **Ini cerita author mau tekankan ke angst dan perasaan** soalnya.

**LiezxoticVIP: **author ngambek ah :p masa uda chapter 7 baru repiew U.U #joke. Umm.. liad mood author mau nambah kejemin suho ato ga :p

**esthiSipil: **ini satu lagi readers yang mewek pengen happy end.. hahaa .. author usahain deh

**ayumKim: **salam kenal readers.. author kenal koq ^^ readers pernah comment ke salah satu fanfic author.. kan ada ortu yang lebih sayang ke satu anak dibandingkan anak lain gitu, jawabannya ada di chap3.

**LittleStarrieKim**: makin penasaran kah? Yeyy! Author senank takut ceritanya membosankan T.T

**Kikikyujunmyun**: udaaaa :D reviewnya panjangin dunx :p

**Yongchan**: iya.. ngga banget T.T uda kulnya susah banget penderitaan jadi diperpanjang 1 sem bikin makin stress aza..**pengennya kris jadi balas dendam ga? Jujur author pengen banget O.O**

**Jimae407203**: **Suho ga bisa dengar karena jatuh waktu itu**, ini author uda usahain updet cepet, agak susah karena otak masih mentok T.T…

**Pikachuu**: ehehee :p asik bisa buat galao.. author nambahin angstnya ah :p #evil….. kalao ini sad end readers nangis gak ya xD?

**joonmily: **yakah ? :D author senenk kalao perasaan angstnya tersampaikan.. yang chap ini gimana? Angst kah ato happy? Wkwk.. yeyyy pinter! Akhirnya ada readers yang nebak bener #lemparkartukreditsuho ..**suho kena trauma otak…** thanks semangatnya chingu ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry Joonmyeon, but I love you**

**Warning: Yaoi, ANGST, crack pair, typo, EYD berantakan.**

**Main Pairing: Krisho ^^**

**Rated: Still rate T**

**Disclaimer: cerita dan ide hasil sendiri, dilarang plagiat**.

**#info:** author uda publish **chap 7 nya " our high school love story" **yah..ingat wajib direview! ^0^/ author uda continue words nya panjang banget loh :p

**# don't be a silent reader please, gomawo~ :) #**

**~^^happy reading^^~**

**CHAPTER 8**

(**author coba menceritakan dari sudut pandang Joonmyeon lebih banyak karena beberapa reviewers penasaran dengan isi hati Joonmyeon**)

Jam tangan Joonmyeon bergetar membangunkan pemuda manis itu dari alam mimpinya, ia memang sengaja mengeset alarm pada jam tangan yang dipasangnya pada tangan kirinya agar mereka tidak terlambat mengejar bus pagi ini. Ia mematikan getaran tersebut dengan kedua matanya yang masih setia terkatup, tubuhnya masih sangat sakit dan letih untuk segera melanjutkan aktifitas.

Tubuh mungilnya beringsut semakin mendekat ke tubuh kekar Kris berusaha mencari kenyamanan tanpa sepenuhnya sadar, ia berfikir dirinya masih terlelap di atas ranjang kamarnya sampai ia merasakan lengan panjang Kris yang bertengger di pinggangnya menghambat pergerakannya.

Perlahan dibukanya kedua mata yang berbentuk bulan sabitnya itu.

" unghh… kuning?" mata Joonmyeon menatap ke depan tepat di hadapan kaos t shirt milik Kris yang berwarna kuning terang, sadarlah ia bahwa dirinya terlelap dengan nyamannya dalam dekapan seseorang.

Mata doenya langsung membelalak kaget, masih menerka-nerka apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Ia kemudian mendongkak ke atas menatap wajah damai Kris yang masih tertidur, seseorang yang memeluknya kini dalam tidurnya.

" Kris hyung? Wahh! Kenapa aku bisa dipeluk olehnya? Ini memalukan sekalii" dengan sedikit panik Joonmyeon segera menjauhkan kedua tangan yang tertaut mesra di pinggangnya, ia tak ingin ditemukan dalam kondisi berpelukan seperti ini setidaknya sebelum namja berdarah chinese itu terbangun.

" Kau mau kemana Joon?" namja manis itu sedikit terpekik kaget saat Kris malah menarik tubuhnya mendekatinya, tak memberi sedikit pun kesempatan baginya untuk menjauh.

Sebenarnya Kris sudah terbangun sejak alarm itu berbunyi, namun melihat Joonmyeon yang bukannya bangun tetapi malah semakin menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya mencari kehangatan dalam dekapannya membuatnya harus berpura-pura masih terlelap, tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka tersebut.

" e..eh… Kris hyung sudah… bangun?" balas Joonmyeon sedikit terbata-bata karena canggung mendengar suara serak Kris yang berat khas baru bangun, sejak kapan Kris bangun pikirnya.

" hmm… tidurlah lagi Joon.. ini masih sangat pagi" pemuda jangkung itu masih belum membuka matanya dan kedua tangannya masih enggan melepaskan tubuh mungil Joonmyeon dari kukungannya.

" Kriss hyung~ lepaskan aku." Percuma saja ia mendorong dada Kris untuk melepaskan diri sebab namja tampan itu malah semakin merengkuhnya dengan kencang.

" tenanglah Joon… jangan memberontak, biarkan hyung tidur lagi sebentar seperti ini" alhasil Joonmyeon yang sudah lelah meronta itu pun menyerah, membiarkan Kris melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan, tanpa sepengetahuannya namja blonde itu tersenyum senang sembari meletakkan wajahnya di atas kepala pemuda berkulit susu itu.

" baiklah.. 15 menit lagi, setelah itu hyung harus bangun." Sejujurnya Joonmyeon sedikit bingung dengan permintaan anehnya, kenapa Kris tidur harus memeluknya erat seperti ini, toh dia takkan kemana-mana juga.

Dalam beberapa menit itu otak Joonmyeon baru mulai secara perlahan-lahan memproses kejadian kemarin, wajahnya merona mengingat dirinya yang tanpa ragu membiarkan Kris memeluknya untuk mencari kehangatan tubuhnya semalam. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaannya sekarang, sebab kini jantungnya malah berdetak cepat menahan malu saat menemukan tubuhnya dipeluk mesra oleh namja chinese tersebut. Joonmyeon terlihat menahan nafas menunggu menit demi menit dalam dekapan Kris hingga 15 menit benar-benar berlalu.

" hyunggg~ ireona… nanti kita ketinggalan bus" ditepuk-tepuknya pipi kiri Kris dengan lembut berusaha membangunkannya, pemuda mungil itu tak dapat menahan dirinya bila didekap lebih lama lagi. Ia menengadah untuk melihat wajah pemuda blonde itu, alis matanya sedikit menyengit melihat Kris yang tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"hyungggg~ Kris hyungggg~ bangunnn" jemari tangannya masih setia menepuk pipinya, tanpa sadar ia menatap lekat wajah Kris yang masih terlelap itu sejenak.

" wahh.. tampan" batin Joonmyeon kagum, ini pertama kali ia benar-benar memperhatikan wajah Kris yang memiliki guratan yang tegas, terkesan manly sangat berbeda dengan angelic facenya.

" arra.. arra…. Aku bangun" Joonmyeon yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung gelagapan, tak ingin pemuda blonde itu sadar wajahnya diperhatikan.

Kris perlahan mendudukan tubuh jangkungnya sambil menguap dan merenggangkan tubuh, digerakkannya tubuh itu ke kanan dan ke kiri. Joonmyeon berusaha mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru tenda asalkan bukan namja di hadapannya itu, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat canggung pagi ini saat menemukan dirinya terbangun dengan orang asing di sebelahnya, ralat teman barunya, yang baru saja melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh mungilnya.

" pagi Joon" Kris yang menangkap kejanggalan pada pemuda itu pun berusaha meraih perhatiannya.

" se.. selamat pagi juga hyung" dengan kakunya Joonmyeon membungkukkan kepalanya agak terlalu formal.

" tidurmu semalam nyenyak? Kau tak kedinginan kan?" Kris menangkap semburat merah di wajah pucat Joonmyeon, ia mengangguk pelan berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya. Namja chinese itu menyentuh sebelah tangan Joonmyeon, merasakan tangan hangatnya yang terbalut plester akibat luka goresnya semalam.

" bagaimana dengan kakimu? Masih sakit?" Kris menatap lutut dan betis pemuda manis itu, beberapa lukanya sudah agak mengering, namun sepertinya masih agak susah untuk digerakkan.

" masih sedikit sakit hyung, tapi sudah lebih baik kok" Kris mengangguk mengerti, ia mengeluarkan perban dari backpacknya kemudian mengganti perban kotor penuh bercak darah yang melilit di kedua lutut Joonmyeon dengan yang baru.

" kau bisa turun gunung sendiri? Hyung bisa menggendongmu turun kalau kau mau Joon" dengan segera Joonmyeon mengelengkan kepalanya mendengar opsi kedua. Sudah cukup ia menyusahkannya semalam, ia sadar diri tak ingin menyusahkan hyungnya yang satu ini lagi hanya karena keegoisannya semata.

" gwenchana hyung, aku sudah bisa jalan sendiri" Joonmyeon memaksakan kakinya berdiri melangkah keluar tenda, ia melepaskan sweater dan jaket milik Kris lalu disampirkannya backpack besarnya ke pundaknya yang tak terlalu lebar itu, meyakinkan Kris bahwa ia mampu padahal kedua kakinya masih terasa sangat perih seperti disayat-sayat tiap ia hentakan kakinya pada tanah berbatuan tersebut.

" geurae? Kalau kau tidak sanggup jangan dipaksakan" Kris membantunya merapikan pakaian dan rambut Joonmyeon yang sedikit kusut serta berantakan pertanda baru bangun tidur.

Sekarang ia menatap Kris yang sedang memakaikan kembali jaket miliknya menutupi t-shirt kuningnya dan menyampirkan backpacknya ke pundak persis seperti yang dilakukan Joonmyeon tadi.

"minumlah dulu ini Joon, sesampainya di Seoul kita baru cari sarapan, ne?" Dibukanya botol berisikan hot chocolate yang dituangnya ke cawan penutupnya dan disodorkannya kepada namja manis itu.

Joonmyeon memandang cawan yang berisikan cairan choco itu dalam diam.

" gomawo hyung" sedetik kemudian ia baru menerima minuman tersebut kemudian perlahan menyesapnya.

Pemuda tersebut merasa Kris menjadi sangat perhatian padanya sejak kejadian mengerikan yang menimpanya semalam dan sikap itu membuatnya sedikit… senang? Mungkin, karena selama ini tidak banyak orang yang benar-benar memperhatikannya selain Kai dan Tao, serta para maid dan butlernya tentunya.

" biarkan aku yang merapikannya, jangan banyak gerak dulu Joon kakimu belum sembuh" Kris segera menahan Joonmyeon yang hendak menekukan kakinya saat ia berencana untuk membantu hyungnya melipat tenda milik mereka untuk dikembalikan pada penyewanya.

" ini tidak adil hyung, masa hyung terus yang mengerjakan semuanya, kesannya aku jadi memberatkanmu" Kris yang jongkok di tanah sambil merapikan tendanya pun sedikit terkekeh melihat Joonmyeon yang melancarkan aksi ngambeknya dengan mempoutkan bibir merahnya. Pemuda blonde itu tersenyum senang menemukan ekspresi wajah pemuda manis yang jarang dilihatnya, semakin Kris mendekatinya ia dapat lebih mengenal Joonmyeon lebih dalam lagi.

" hyung hanya khawatir padamu Joon, kau harus banyak istirahat setelah pulang dari sini, arra?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk setengah hati masih sebal dengan hyungnya yang tak membiarkannya mengurus segala keperluannya. Namun namja mungil itu tetap mengekori Kris yang sekarang berjalan memeluk tenda lipat dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan teleskopnya ia topang di atas bahu kirinya menuruni puncak gunung.

**#######KRISHO#######**

Keduanya sedang berada di tengah gunung, Joonmyeon menunggu Kris yang sedang mengembalikan tenda dan teleskop yang disewanya tak jauh dari tempat pengistirahatan, tempat yang sama dimana ia diserang para pria kekar semalam. Diamatinya Kris dari kejauhan yang tampaknya berusaha bernegosiasi harga dengan serius.

Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon merasa ada benda yang jatuh ke pundak kanannya pun langsung menoleh ke arah kanan, melihat seekor binatang berbulu dengan biji kenari di tangan mungilnya melihatnya dengan mata hitam miliknya.

" huahh! Joon jauhkan binatang itu darikuuu!" entah kapan Kris sudah berada di sisinya, menatap takut binatang kecil tersebut.

" eer.. hyung takut dengan tupai?" Joonmyeon menatap tidak percaya namja blonde itu yang berdiri menjauhinya sekitar 3 meter.

" pokoknya enyahkan binatang itu dariku" bukannya semakin menjauhi, Joonmyeon malah dengan usilnya mendekati Kris yang terlihat semakin panic, menaruh tupai kecil itu di atas kedua telapak tangannya dan mengenggamnya lembut.

" hyung tidak usah takut, lihat! Tupai ini sangat lucu kan hyung" pemuda manis itu berdiri tepat di hadapan hyungnya sambil menatap mata Kris imut dengan mengenggam tupai tersebut tepat di depan bibir tipisnya sambil tersenyum manis.

" bo..bodohh! yang imut itu kamuuuuu" batin Kris frustasi melihat mata Joonmyeon yang bulat menatapnya lekat sambil memiringkan wajahnya, bahkan muka binatang nista itu kalah imutnya dengan malaikat kecil di hadapannya kini.

" hyung kenapa diam saja? coba hyung sentuh deh, tupai ini lembut banget" Joonmyeon yang tak mengerti perang batin Kris pun mengambil tangan kanan Kris dan ditaruhnya jemari panjang itu di atas tupai tersebut, tetapi sepertinya tupai itu tidak suka disentuh olehnya sehingga kedua gigi depannya mengigit jari telunjuk Kris dengan keras.

" Awww!" Kris mengutuk-ngutuk hewan tersebut karena berani-beraninya melukai tangannya sedangkan tupai tersebut kaget dengan jeritan aduhan Kris langsung meloncat kabur dari genggaman Joonmyeon.

" gwenchana hyung? kemarikan tanganmu" Joonmyeon menarik tangan Kris yang dikibas-kibaskannya, ia mengamati luka kecil di jarinya yang berdarah tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda manis itu mengulum jari telunjuk Kris dengan lembut, menghisap darahnya yang terasa asin agar tidak infeksi.

" J..joon?" Kris menahan nafas tercekat, tubuhnya mendadak tegang merasakan lidah basah dan hangat Joonmyeon mengelitik jari telunjuknya, rasa sakit yang dirasakannya tadi entah sudah hilang kemana. Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih kepada tupai tersebut karena memberi kesempatan untuknya melihat wajah cantik Joonmyeon yang tengah menutup mata membasahi jarinya dengan salivanya.

Perlahan Joonmyeon mengeluarkan jari panjangnya dari mulutnya ketika ia merasa darahnya sudah berhenti, dikeluarkannya plaster bergambar pororo yang dibawanya dari dalam kantong celananya lalu dililitkannya pada ujung jarinya.

" selesai! Sudah tidak sakit lagi kan hyung?" Kris mendadak membatu melihat wajah manis Joonmyeon yang tersenyum padanya, jantungnya berpacu beberapa kali lipat karena suasana yang mendukung sekarang ini.

" su.. sudah tidak apa-apa.. Joon" Kris dengan sudah payah menggerakan lidahnya yang terasa kelu. Sepertinya sebelum membuat Joonmyeon jatuh cinta padanya mungkin Kris akan terlebih dahulu jatuh hati pada pemuda berwajah malaikat tersebut.

"andwae yo! ini tidak boleh terjadi, aku tidak boleh mencintai Joonmyeon, atau semua yang kulakukan akan sia-sia" ulang Kris dalam hati, tak ingin mengakui keberadaan Joonmyeon yang perlahan mengisi hatinya.

**#######KRISHO#########**

Kris tampak berjalan dengan pelan berusaha menyamai pelannya langkah kecil Joonmyeon yang makin terseret-seret, mereka sudah menyelesaikan sekitar 4.5 kilometer dan di hadapan mereka saat ini adalah sungai dangkal yang mengalir deras, mereka harus menyeberangi sungai itu untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

" Joon kau yakin tidak perlu aku gendong?" sudah kesekian kalinya pagi ini Kris menanyakan hal yang sama perihal kakinya.

Sekarang saja sudah kelihatan jelas di wajah Joonmyeon yang kesakitan menahan sakit yang mendera di kedua lututnya, mereka berjalan hampir 4 jam lamanya jadi wajar saja luka yang belum sembuh itu sakitnya makin menjadi jadi karena dipaksakan untuk berjalan.

" ti..tidak perlu hyung, aku masih sanggup" Seharian penuh menemani Joonmyeon membuat Kris tahu dengan jelas akan watak kekeras kepalaan pemuda manis yang satu ini. Kini Joonmyeon tengan menutup mata mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan nyilu.

" kenapa tidak menyerah saja sih?" batin Kris pilu. Seandainya Joonmyeon mau menurunkan sedikit saja harga dirinya, Kris akan lebih bersenang hati menggendong tubuh mungilnya daripada menelan kekhawatiran melihatnya berjalan terseok-seok.

Kris terlebih dahulu mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke dalam sungai tersebut, membiarkan air sungai tersebut membasahi celana panjangnya dan sepatunya. Joonmyeon mengekori namja tampan itu setelahnya dengan ragu-ragu. Ia hampir menitikkan air mata saat salah satu kakinya dicelupkan ke air yang mengalir deras menghantam kakinya, rasanya benar-benar perih bukan main, seperti dikoyak-koyak ketika air tersebut membasahi luka-luka di betis dan lututnya, membasahi perban yang terbalut rapi di kedua kakinya tersebut. Dengan terpaksa ia meremas erat belakang jaket Kris menahan sakit.

" ck! Joon, sudah kubilang kan biarkan hyung yang menggendongmu" Kris yang merasa jaketnya ditarik pun memalingkan wajahnya melihat pemuda mungil itu dari dekat, tubuhnya berdiri tepat di belakangnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya yang sedikit bergetar masih mencekram erat jaket Kris hingga sedikit kusut.

" ber..berjalanlah hyung.." suaranya terdengar lemah, berusaha meredam suara seraknya, ia berharap Kris tidak bertanya lebih banyak padanya dan segera melaksanakan perintahnya.

Kris yang memang sudah tahu watak Joonmyeon mengindahkan permintaanya, ia berjalan lurus membiarkan namja mungil itu perlahan-lahan mengikutinya dari belakang, kedua tangannya masih setia bertumpu pada jaketnya.

Ketika tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan selesai menyeberangi sungai itu, sebelah kaki Joonmyeon tak sengaja menginjak batu kecil di dalam sungai dan menyebabkannya terpeleset. Kris dengan sigap menahan tubuh kecil itu sebelum terjatuh ke dalam air, tangannya terselip di pinggang kurus pemuda manis itu untuk menjaga keseimbangannya sedangkan kedua tangan Joonmyeon reflek menarik jaket depan Kris tepat di atas dada bidangnya.

"mi..mian… aku benar-benar ceroboh" rupanya Joonmyeon masih belum dapat menyembunyikan suara seraknya karena Kris kali ini dengan mudah menangkap kata-katanya yang sedikit tercekat. Kris dapat melihat kedua mata pemuda manis itu yang agak berkaca-kaca. Pasti kakinya sakit sekali pikirnya sendu.

" kalau kau tak mau aku gendong setidaknya peganglah tanganku" Kris memberikan tangan kanannya yang langsung disambut oleh Joonmyeon, ia membantu pemuda itu menyeberangi sungai tersebut, tangan kanannya menjadi tumpuan Joonmyeon untuk membantunya berjalan.

" Kris hyung, tanganku?" Joonmyeon berfikir Kris akan melepaskan tangannya setelah mereka selesai menyeberangi sungai namun yang terjadi malah pemuda blonde itu semakin mempererat genggamannya pada tangannya lebih erat.

" kita tetap berpegangan tangan seperti ini saja, nanti kau jatuh lagi" kali ini Joonmyeon tidak menolak, tenaganya serasa dikuras habis saat menyeberangi sungai tadi, belum lagi kaki basahnya yang masih perih terkena terpaan udara dingin. Ia dapat merasakan saluran kekuatan Kris padanya melalui tangan kekarnya.

" Kris hyung, kenapa kau perhatian sekali padaku?" Tanya Joonmyeon blak-blakan tanpa sadar, lalu menutup mulutnya erat dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya reflek mengeratkan tautan tangannya pada telapak tangan pemuda jangkung itu. Ia merutuki mulutnya yang sembarangan berbicara tanpa diproses terlebih dahulu sedangkan Kris malah terkena heart attack saat mendengar pertanyaan Joonmyeon, yang takut rahasianya terbongkar.

" tentu saja! Karena Joon kan sudah hyung anggap sebagai adik" Kris mencari seribu alasan untuk menutupi ketakutannya.

" ….begitu ya hyung"

Kris menangkap ekspresi kecewa Joonmyeon dalam sepersekian detik itu, lalu pemuda manis tersebut kembali menampakkan ekspresi wajahnya yang normal, selalu tersenyum kepadanya seakan-akan tidak ada masalah yang terjadi. Tetapi dari cengkraman tangan Joonmyeon pada tangannya yang agak melemah, pemuda blonde itu jadi mengerti ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar, Kris tak bisa memberikan jawaban yang sesuai dengan harapan Joonmyeon.

**TBC~ (aim at least 125 reviews)**

Nah updet juga author, huff…. Mulai hari ini **author updetnya 1 bulan 1 atau 2 kali, bisa kurang atau lebih (tergantung review**) karena author dah mulai kuliah semester baru yang super sibukx -_-".. jadi **mohon pengertiannya, gomawo ^^ review yang banyak ne, author dah bela-belain updet pas lagi sibuk2nya.**

Welcome new reviewers**:**** kim eun seob, anonymous, XoXone, wereyeolves**

**~Behind the Scene (RnR ya)~**

**Kim eun seob: **makasih uda review dari chap 1, hehee ^^.. review lagi ya, **habis banyak yang minta banyakin Krisho momentnya, jadi sifat kris harus dibuat fleksible dulu **

**Anonymous: **jawabannya udah author balas di chap lalu kok yang dibold punya :)

**XoXone: **yeheet! Gomawoooo ^^ habis kalo sad melulu kan gaje abis, ntar author yang buat ceritanya pun makin stress.. sipp2x.. author usahakan heheee.. ^^ goodluck TO nyaaa sama UAS & UAN nya

**Wereyeolves: **udaaa :) mudah-mudahan puas sama chap ini

**baby Joon: **aduhh! Nanti anak-anak tetangga pada lari semua bisa gawat0.0 nghh.. iyaaa maklum author pas buatnya lagi denger lagu galao, jadi ceritanya otomatis banyak angst nya tehee..

**guest: sampai moment yang tepat Kris pasti tahu kok derita Suho**, untuk sekarang masih belum, penyakit suho author uda kasih tahu di chap lalu

**Riyoung17: **udaaaa updet.. review yang panjang donk :D

**Krisho shipper: **umm.. 0.0 ada ngga ya.. kalau ada pun sedikit? Ini cerita author mau tekankan ke angst dan perasaan soalnya.

**esthiSipil: **abis kalo ga ada moment unyunya, author jadi kegatelan ngetiknya lol! Maksa bener balas dendamnya harus batal gitu? xD

**ayumKim: **hahaa… kan ini **based on exo showtime**, memang kris cuma menang badan aza kan ga bisa olahraga punya. Ada kok :) author ingat nama reviewers 1 per 1.. heehe.. pesona Suho emang terlalu sudah untuk diabaikan xD

**Kikikyujunmyun**: hayo apanya yang dipanjangin #authorpura-purakudet. Uupss! Author lupa sama yang satu itu, anggap aja baterenya ngga bisa cepat habis punya #maksa, dari tengah gunung, anggap saja 1atau 2 km dari puncak, **belum saat nya cerita, karena kalao sudah cerita tentang tao balas dendamnya pasti ga jadi**, soal penyakitnya uda dikasih tau chap lalu kok yang dibold punya, soal perasaan author rahasiakan dulu ya :p tebak sendiri di chap ini ^0^ hoho

**Yongchan**: sebenarnya udah sem 5 tapi karena failed jadinya sem 4 -_-" jurusan management & marketing, udah ganti2 jurusan melulu nih sekarang malah kena stuck di jurusan penuh hafalan dan assignments.. huff* iya nih banyak kali yang minta happy ending.. ga boleh kan author membuat readers kecewa gitu?

**Jimae407203**: awalnya dari sana dulu, lama kelamaan kan makin parah penyakitnya, sebenarnya cuma satu aja penyakitnya gitu.. kris kubuat jadi pahlawan di chap lalu xD

**Pikachuu**: wahhh segitu angstnya kah? Tapi jujur author nangis loh pas ngetik bagian fotonya, keknya pengaruh lagu galao yang author denger T.T wahh. Makasihh! :) chap ini memang tak sebagus chap lalu karena author buru2 harus updet, uda nunggak nih peer author :( tapi moga2 readers ga kecewa deh

**joonmily: **yehet! Uda bisa belanja yang banyak nih readers :P iya nih author buat happy end deh, meski belum ada idenya sama sekali T.T


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry Joonmyeon, but I love you**

**Warning: Yaoi, ANGST, crack pair, typo, EYD berantakan.**

**Main Pairing: Krisho ^^**

**Rated: Still rate T**

**Disclaimer: cerita dan ide hasil sendiri, dilarang plagiat**

**.**

**.**

**#info: one shot "you are mine and I'm yours" **sequelnya "OHSLS valentine version" uda nongol :)

**# don't be a silent reader please, gomawo~ :) #**

**~^^happy reading^^~**

**CHAPTER 9**

" Kris hyung, kenapa kau perhatian sekali padaku?"

.

.

" tentu saja! Karena Joon kan sudah hyung anggap sebagai adik"

.

.

.

Pemuda manis itu mengeliat tidak nyaman di atas ranjang empuknya Senin pagi itu, matahari sudah mulai terbit tetapi matanya masih enggan tertutup sejak kemarin malam. Otaknya terus mengulang-ulang perkataan Kris seperti kaset rusak, perkataan yang membuat moodnya seharian memburuk itu tak ayal menyakiti hati Joonmyeon saat mengingatnya.

" aishh.. sebenarnya jawaban apa yang kuharapkan?" ia mendengus kesal sambil merentangkan tubuhnya terlentang, berharap dapat melupakan kejadian tersebut.

Sejujurnya ia tak mengerti mengapa perasaannya dapat terombang-ambing hanya dari sebuah kalimat yang tak sengaja terlontar dari mulut Kris, padahal seharian itu ia begitu menikmati kebersamaannya dengan sahabat barunya itu.

Semalam Kris mengantarnya kembali ke kediamannya dengan mengendap-ngendap tentunya, ia membantu Joonmyeon memanjat pohon yang terletak di dalam pekarangan rumahnya untuk masuk kembali dalam kamarnya.

" **istirahatlah yang banyak, besok malam hyung akan menemuimu lagi, jaljayo Joon" **dibelainya rambut kecoklatan milik Joonmyeon dengan sayang sebelum pemuda jangkung itu melompat keluar dari jendela kamar Joonmyeon.

Pemuda manis itu perlahan mengusap lembut dahinya yang dikecup namja berdarah Chinese itu kemarin malam. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Kris memintanya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya dengan meremas pelan kedua lengannya dan menempelkan bibir tebalnya tepat di dahinya lama. Bahkan sampai sekarang kecupan hangat tersebut pun masih terasa dengan jelas di dahinya.

" Kris hyung… kau memperlakukanku seperti itu, apakah benar karena kau hanya menganggapku adikmu?" Joonmyeon menutup mata merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar tubuhnya, perlahan pemuda manis itu pun akhirnya jatuh terlelap, hanya saja kali ini berbeda, tidak ada Kris yang merengkuhya tidur seperti sabtu malam yang lalu.

**######KRISHO######**

" Ahh, tuan muda selamat pagii" maid di dalam kediamannya langsung membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya kepada majikannya saat ia melihat tuan mudanya berjalan turun menuju ruang makan.

" selamat pagi juga" Joonmyeon tersenyum dengan mata sayu khas baru bangun. Tubuhnya berbalut baju casual dan menggunakan celana panjang yang agak longgar, jelas untuk menutupi luka pada kakinya yang berbekas dan belum sepenuhnya sembuh itu. Ia berusaha berjalan senormal mungkin untuk tidak membangun rasa curiga pada para maid dan butlernya.

" Tuan muda ingin sarapan apa, akan ku buatkan?" Marselyna datang dengan membawa air putih untuknya ketika Joonmyeon sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi makan tersebut.

" hmm.. sesuatu yang manis" pemuda manis itu masih dalam kondisi mood yang belum membaik, dengan mengkonsumsi gula mungkin dapat meningkatkan mood positivenya.

"baiklah, akan kubuatkan pancake tuan muda" maid tersebut dengan tergopoh-gopoh pergi ke dapur.

Setelah meneguk habis air mineral tersebut, Joonmyeon segera merebahkan kepalanya yang agak berat di atas meja makan, membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lengan kurusnya, tubuhnya masih sangat lemas dan pegal akibat aktivitas yang menguras energinya. Anehnya, kepalanya kembali berdenyut-denyut setelah bangun tidur, membuat lehernya terasa makin kaku dan sakit.

Joonmyeon merongoh kantong celananya untuk mengeluarkan alat telekomunikasinya ketika dirasakan androidnya berbunyi nyaring, suara piano Fur Alice terlantur begitu merdu menandakan ada yang masuk melalui aplikasi whatsapp nya. Ia menyentuh layar samsungnya membentuk huruf "S" lalu menekan notifikasi whatsapp tersebut.

**From: Krisseu hyung **

" **Joon selamat pagi.. kau sudah bangun? Kamu sehat?" ****received 10.22**

Perlahan pemuda manis itu menyunggingkan senyumnya saat membaca layarnya, meski hyungnya sedang sibuk kerja pun ia masih tak lupa meluangkan waktu untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

" **sudah agak membaik :) hyung kerja yang benar sana jangan main handphone (/T_T)/~ husshh" ****sent 10.24**

" **arraseo.. ingat nanti malam hyung akan menjemputmu Joon a" ****received 10.25**

Pemuda mungil itu langsung menekan tombol lock ketika ia selesai membaca pesan terakhirnya, ia dapat membayangkan wajah hyungnya yang keki saat membaca chatnya yang terkesan mengusirnya. Senyum yang dari tadi mengembang di wajah manisnya belum hilang-hilang juga, sepertinya mood buruknya entah pergi ke mana setelah membaca chat hyungnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Kris kembali, rasanya ia bosan seharian terkurung di kediaman besarnya.

" Tuan muda, sarapan anda sudah siap" Joonmyeon yang kaget langsung memasukkan alat genggam tersebut kembali ke celananya, wajahnya dibuat sedatar mungkin saat Marselyna menghidangkan pancake berlapis dengan madu di atasnya, tak lupa juga menyiapkan jus semangka kesukaannya.

" Mars, kenapa masakanmu kali ini tidak ada rasanya?" maid tersebut sedikit ketakutan saat tuan mudanya menghardiknya, selama puluhan tahun ia mengurus tuan mudanya ini pertama kalinya majikannya mengkritik masakan buatannya.

" ehh.. maafkan aku tuan muda, aku akan membuatkannya lagi" Marselyna membungkuk sedalam dalamnya sambil terus mengucapkan permohonan maaf, segera diambilnya kembali pancake tersebut dan menukarkannya dengan yang baru.

Joonmyeon bingung dengan kelalaian maidnya yang satu ini, seingatnya masakan buatan maidnya selalu enak, dan untuk membuat sebuah pancake merupakan hal yang sangat mudah jadi tak mungkin Mars berbuat kesalahan dalam takarannya. Dengan ragu pemuda tersebut meneguk jus semangka yang masih terhidang di hadapannya itu.

" hambar" pikirnya dengan ketakutan yang mulai menderanya. Ia menaruh kembali gelas tersebut setelah meneguknya sekali dengan tangan bergetar.

Sekarang Joonmyeon semakin mengerti keadaan tubuhnya yang dapat dibilang semakin aneh, ia tersadar kemampuan panca inderanya mulai menurun drastis, mulai dari telinga kanannya yang tiba-tiba tak bisa berfungsi sama sekali kemudian beralih ke penglihatannya dan sekarang berefek pada indera pengecapannya. Lidahnya sekarang terasa sedikit kelu dan hampir tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa. Namun, pemuda berdarah korea itu tak ingin pergi ke rumah sakit, dirinya masih sangat trauma dengan peralatan medis yang tertancap di tubuhnya tiga tahun yang lalu, apalagi ia masih belum siap untuk mendengar kenyataan yang menimpanya.

" tuan muda mau kemana? Akan kusiapkan kembali sarapan tuan" Marselyna menahan majikannya saat dilihatnya pemuda manis itu berjalan keluar dari rumahnya, sedikit khawatir melihat wajah tuan mudanya yang agak pucat, ia berfikir tuan mudanya marah padanya akibat kelalaiannya.

" sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin makan." Joonmyeon memakaikan kembali sepatunya dan menyampirkan jaket biru miliknya yang tergantung di samping pintu kediamannya, meninggalkan maid yang membatu tersebut melepaskan kepergiannya dengan tatapan sedihnya.

" Mars, tuan muda pergi kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun, supir pribadi yang ditugaskan untuk melayani majikannya selama puluhan tahun.

" entahlah, tuan tak mengatakannya padaku, mungkin dia marah karena sarapannya yang kubuat tidak enak" Mars menundukkan kepalanya sedih lalu berbalik ke dapur untuk membersihkan sisa makanan tersebut. Ditatapnya jus semangka kesukaan tuan mudanya yang hampir tak diminumnya.

" bukannya dari dua hari yang lalu tuan muda belum makan sama sekali, dia tak keluar kamar sejak hari sabtu" kali ini Key yang mengutarakan pendapatnya, memang mereka tak diizinkan untuk memasuki ataupun mengetuk pintu kamar tuan mudanya kecuali kalau itu menyangkut hal penting.

" benar juga, tuan muda tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya" Taeyeon menambahkan.

" apa menurutmu tuan muda merahasiakan sesuatu dari kita? Selama ini dia menolakku untuk mengantarnya kemana mana" Kyuhyun mulai mengarahkan pembicaraan mengenai keanehan tuan mudanya sejak pulang ke Korea.

" untuk sementara kita lihat dulu perkembangannya, kalau sudah tidak beres baru kita laporkan kepada tuan besar"

Joonmyeon yang tidak tahu mau menuju ke mana pun akhirnya menginjakkan kaki ke dalam sebuah supermarket kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari kediamannya, setelah bergulat dengan pemikirannya, ia memutuskan untuk membeli susu segar saja sebagai penganjal perut yang sudah berbunyi sejak kemarin malam, karena sepertinya percuma untuk membeli makanan cepat saji lainnya seperti ramen kalau lidahnya tak bisa membedakan rasa.

Diambilnya keranjang besar bewarna biru yang terletak di depan swalayan tersebut, pemuda mungil itu ditemukan mengelilingi area minuman, ia sekarang berdiri di depan pendingin memilih produk susu. Dengan cekatan ia memasukkan beberapa buah susu seliter itu ke dalam keranjangnya, tapi sepertinya tangan kirinya tak mampu menahan beban berat sehingga keranjang berat tersebut jatuh membuat susu tersebut jatuh berserakan di lantai, Joonmyeon segera menjongkokkan tubuhnya untuk memungut kembali barang bawaannya namun tangannya yang tak bertenaga itu kembali menjatuhkan susu tersebut.

Ia memfokuskan seluruh tenaganya pada kedua tangannya untuk mengambil barang tersebut. Setelah pemuda mungil itu dengan susah payah merapikan barang bawaanya, sekarang kedua kakinya yang malah tidak mampu bekerja sama, seakan lumpuh ia berusaha berdiri namun terjatuh lagi saat kaki kurusnya tidak mampu menahan berat badannya.

" kenapa..kenapa untuk melakukan hal normal seperti ini pun aku sudah tidak sanggup!" batinnya menjerit frustasi.

Berjuang sekuat apapun tubuhnya benar-benar tidak mau diajak bekerja sama. Joonmyeon kini pasrah membiarkan tubuhnya duduk di atas keramik tersebut sambil menatap kosong keranjang susu yang berantakan tersebut, berharap seseorang yang berlalu lalang akan dengan iba membantunya kembali ke kediamannya.

Kedua mata coklatnya perlahan memanas menahan kegundahan hatinya, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakannya dengan wajah tertunduk, kini ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa dirinya **mungkin** sudah tidak dapat hidup lebih lama lagi.

**######KRISHO######**

" Yah Kris, kau mengerikan sekali senyum-senyum tidak jelas seperti itu" Chanyeol mengeplak leher jenjang sahabat sekantornya saat ia lihat pemuda chinese itu tersenyum lalu tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri selama setengah jam lamanya.

" ck! Terkadang kau memang menyebalkan sekali Yeol!" Ia mendecih sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang memerah akibat perbuatan namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

" oh! Aku memang selalu menyebalkan! Kau tak pernah bercerita kalau dirimu punya pacar" Chanyeol memberikan secarik kertas demi kertas kepada Kris yang sekarang sedang sibuk mengeprint tugas kantor mereka.

" mwo? Siapa yang bilang aku punya pacar?" Kris dengan sabar mengescan kertas tersebut.

" kau berani bilang orang yang kau chat tadi bukan pacarmu, kau sadar tidak sih kau tersenyum kayak orang gila sejak membaca chat darinya" omel happy virus itu kepada sahabatnya

" dia memang bukan pacarku, dia orang menyebalkan yang pernah kuceritakan padamu" jawab Kris dengan muka datarnya, tangannya masih sibuk menghitung kertas kertas laknat tersebut.

Chanyeol berusaha mengingat-ingat, seketika itu sebuah nama langsung muncul di otaknya " ohh! Aku ingat! Namanya apa.. Kim Yujun? Mantan pacar adikmu itu kan?"

" Kim Joonmyeon! Dan jangan pernah menyangkutkan dia dengan adikku sekali lagi atau aku akan membunuhmu" Kris sekarang menatap Chanyeol dengan jengah.

" heeh.. mian! Aku keceplosan! Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Dan bukannya dia tak mengenalmu?" sahabatnya yang dengan rasa penasaran menodongnya dengan pertanyaan.

" ceritanya panjang, pokoknya sekarang kita berteman atau sejenisnya"

" oh! Jadi sekarang kau berbalik menyukainya?" Kris mendadak shock mendengar pertanyaan mengerikan tersebut.

" apa maksudmu?" jawabnya dengan nada tak senang.

" mengaku saja! siapapun yang melihatmu langsung tahu kau sudah jatuh hati padanya, apalagi dari deskripsimu dulu, dia orangnya cantik, ramah, berkulit putih, pintar, dan memiliki senyum yang manis, kalau kau membencinya tak mungkin kau malah mengatakan seluruh hal positif tentang dirinya" Chanyeol menepuk pundak lebar Kris dengan kasar sambil terbahak-bahak.

Pemuda chinese itu terpatung mendengarnya, ia kembali mengingat-ngingat, selama ini ia memang tak pernah sekali pun menjelek-jelekkan Joonmyeon, karena sebenarnya dari dalam hatinya ia tahu pemuda berhati malaikat itu tidak memiliki kesalahan padanya, hanya karena Kris tidak mau menyalahkan dirinya atas kelalaiannya sendiri untuk melindungi adiknya, maka ia melemparkan seluruh kesalahannya pada Joonmyeon.

" yang benar saja, tak pernah sekali pun aku menyukainya. Aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya untuk kedua kalinya." Harga diri seorang Kris yang terlalu tinggi itu tak mau mengakui kebenaran dalam setiap kalimat sahabatnya.

" hhh… terserah saja, jadi kapan kau akan balas dendam kepada Joonmyeon?" Kris menegang mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, hanya sahabatnya inilah yang satu-satunya mengetahui niat jahatnya kepada pemuda berkulit putih itu.

" setelah aku berhasil mendapatkan hatinya" setelahnya smirk tersungging di wajah tampannya.

**######KRISHO######**

**kediaman kim 6.20 pm**

Kris menatap kosong ke arah rumah Joonmyeon setelah memarkir mobil hitamnya tak jauh dari kediaman tersebut. Ia ingat dengan jelas setiap percakapannya dengan Chanyeol tadi siang.

" **kau tidak akan membunuhnya kan? Atau dia akan kau jual? Aku tak mau sahabatku dilempar ke penjara karena kasus pembunuhan" **

" **jangan bodoh Yeol, aku hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaannya saja. Kau mau kan membantuku?"**

" **ck! Kau memang licik Kris. Pertama buatlah dulu ia menyukaimu secepat mungkin, saat itu aku akan mempertimbangkannya, hahaha"**

" **sial kau Yeol! Kau punya ide?"**

Perlahan Kris berjalan menuju halaman belakang Joonmyeon, melemparkan batu kerikil ke kaca jendelanya. Batu kerikil pertama tak membuat pemuda manis itu bergeming, Kris mencoba melempar beberapa kerikil lagi. Perlahan ia menangkap sosok mungil yang menyibak tirai jendelanya lalu membuka jendelanya.

"hyung!" Joonmyeon dengan riang menyapa Kris yang sudah berdiri di bawah, ia tanpa aba-aba langsung meloncat ke arahnya yang jelas langsung ditangkap namja jangkung itu.

" huh? Kenapa wajah mu pucat seperti itu? Matamu juga sedikit sayu" Kris memeriksa Joonmyeon dari atas ke bawah tapi tak menemukan keanehan selain rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dan wajah letihnya.

" masa sih? Mungkin aku hanya terlalu letih semalam" Joonmyeon tersenyum tertahan, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan menuntut dari Kris.

" kau kurang istirahat Joon, ya sudahlah! Hari ini kita pergi ke tempat yang dekat saja" ia menuntut pemuda manis itu ke dalam mobilnya, tak lupa membantunya memasangkan safety beltnya.

Akhirnya Kris mengajak Joonmyeon ke Chonggecheon Stream, lokasi yang banyak digemari para wisatawan dan local. Tempat ini dibuat di tengah kota sebagai tempat relaksasi sekaligus menikmati banyak air mancur berwarna warni di tengahnya.

" tempat ini selalu banyak orang seperti biasanya ya" Joonmyeon mengekori Kris menuruni tangga berlampu kuning tersebut, pemuda manis itu sedikit mengingat ia pernah mengajak Tao berkencan di tempat ini sepulang dari universitynya, kalau tidak salah itulah kencan pertamanya karena dirinya sangat sibuk dengan researchnya sehingga hanya mampu mengajaknya ke tempat yang dekat.

" aku sering kesini tiap tahun hanya untuk melihat Seoul lantern festivalnya" Kris mendudukan tubuhnya di atas bangku yang tersedia di sepanjang tempat itu kemudian menepuk bangku sebelahnya mengisyaratkan pemuda manis itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

" tiap tahun hyung? Aku bahkan sudah 3 tahun tak pergi ke tempat ini" Joonmyeon mengikuti titahan hyungnya untuk duduk bersisian dengannya.

" kalau hatiku sedang gundah, melihat lampunya yang berwarna warni itu dapat mengurangi kesedihanku" Joonmyeon menatap Kris dalam sedangkan pemuda jangkung itu hanya menatap ke depan melihat air berwarna warni berdansa dengan indahnya.

" hyung…. Apa sekarang… kau sedang sedih?" Kris menatap ke bawah melihat tangan kanannya yang diremas lembut oleh sebelah tangan Joonmyeon dalam diam. Inilah cara pemuda manis itu memberikan kekuatan bagi hyungnya, tak ingin membuat hyungnya terlarut dalam kesedihan lebih lama lagi.

" hyung.. aku ada disini.. kau bisa berbagi masalahmu denganku kalau kau mau, itu gunanya teman kan?" Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut saat ia melihat Kris membalas menautkan tangannya, mengenggamnya erat di atas paha kokoh Kris.

" Joon naa"

Joonmyeon dengan sabar menunggu perkataan selanjutnya yang akan dilontarkan Kris, perlahan Kris menegakkan kepalanya dan menatapnya dalam.

" **sial kau Yeol! Kau punya ide?"**

" **entahlah! Mungkin kau bisa siapkan perangkap untuknya?"**

" Joonmyeon naa.. akuuu"

.

.

.

" akuu….."

.

.

.

.

" aku menyukaimu"

**~TBC~ **

**bagaimana ceritanya? Jangan bunuh author… pas buatnya pun lagi ngegalao karena peer nista ini belum siap2 juga buat week depen tapi ngotot mau publish… review again ya! :)**

Welcome new reviewers**:**** AniesLoveWonkyu, richsuo**

**~Behind the Scene (RnR ya)~**

**AniesLoveWonkyu****: **:D halloooo… thanks dah comment! Iya karena didorong itulah penyebabnya.. xD maaf sepertinya Kris akan melaksanakan niatnya (?)

**DragonAqua: **akhirnya maksa2 updet juga.. huff* makin pundung nulisnya… apakah ini makin seru atau makin membosankan?

**XoXone: **khaahahaa.. belum secepat itu, **rencananya author pengen buat Kris ngejalanin niat nistanya dan nyeselnya belakangan**.. author tega*

**Wereyeolves: **keras kepala sih orangnya.. tapi aku suka character suho disini.. cenderung ngga manja… :)

**Richsuo**: hahaa.. dua makluk yang sama keras kepalanya lol… xD aduhh.. makasih.. segitu bagusnya kah cerita author.. terharu*

**Riyoung17: **oyee. Makasih buat review panjangnya :D nah akhirnya kris nembak juga kan ( walo ada maunya)…

**esthiSipil: **waduhh! Author pundung bacanya.. kagak nyambung x… entahlah aku pengennya break your heart :p (?) silahkan geplak author

**ayumKim: **wahh jangan marahhh xD masa ngamuk bacanya.. author tau Kris memang keras kepala, tapi ngga asik donk kalo secepat itu ngakuu

**Jimae407203**: aduhh jadi malu baca reviewnya.. gomawo pujiannya :* biasa aza kok.. chap lalu z author buatnya ugal2an.. (meski yang ini juga).. huff*

**Pikachuu**: belumm… **joonmyeon belum sadar perasaannya sama Kris datang Kris kagak mau ngaku**… kapan yah? Sesegera mungkin? 1-2 chapter mendatangkah atau lebih.. ngga yakin sih

**joonmily: **eheeeeeee.. thanks dahh mw menunggu.. author terharu… xD maaf ya chap ini kurang momentnya.. hahaha… gamsha dukungannya

:D ini sebenarnya ngetiknya pas masih ada 2 peer deadline bt minggu depen T.T huweee


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry Joonmyeon, but I love you**

**Warning: Yaoi, ANGST, crack pair, typo, EYD berantakan.**

**Main Pairing: Krisho ^^**

**Rated: Still rate T**

**Disclaimer: cerita dan ide hasil sendiri, dilarang plagiat**

**.**

**#INFO: "our high school love story chap 8" **& "**submit to me slave chap 3" **uda kelar :D

**.**

**~^^Happy reading^^~**

(Don't be silent please :)

**CHAPTER 10**

Pemuda jangkung itu menghirup nafasnya dalam, menyiapkan hati untuk menyatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya pada pemuda manis di sampingnya ini. Ia dapat merasakan betapa lembutnya tangan mungils yang sedang mengenggam tangan kanannya yang mengepal erat di atas paha kokohnya.

" hyung.. aku ada disini.. kau bisa berbagi masalahmu denganku kalau kau mau, itu gunanya teman kan?"

Kris dapat merasakan tatapan lembut yang dipancarkan dari kedua mata angel Joonmyeon dan juga senyumannya yang membuat hatinya merasa nyaman. Dipejamkannya kedua mata untuk memantapkannya hatinya seraya menautkan tangannya pada tangan pemuda tersebut yang sedari tadi mengelus pelan punggung tangannya. Perlahan ia menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian membuka kedua matanya menatap kedua iris hazel Joonmyeon dalam.

" Joonmyeon naa.. akuuu"

.

.

" akuu….."

.

.

" aku menyukaimu"

.

.

Joonmyeon membeku seketika itu mendengar pernyataan cinta dari namja chinese itu padanya. Tak pernah terbersit sedikitpun di otaknya kalau hyungnya akan menyatakan isi hatinya padanya.

" Joon?" ulang Kris sedikit was-was menatap pemuda manis tersebut yang masih belum memberikan respon.

" h..hyung bercanda yah?" perlahan namja berbibir tipis itu mulai tersadar dari keterkejutannya, kedua bola matanya mulai bergerak-gerak tidak menentu, berusaha menghindar dari tatapan elang Kris.

Sebelum Kris membalas pertanyaannya, Joonmyeon segera melepaskan tangan kirinya yang masih tertaut erat dari tangan kokoh namja chinese itu dengan bibir sedikit bergetar.

" bu..bukannya kemarin hyung sendiri yang mengatakan… kalau hyung menganggapku sebagai.. adik" tak ayal hati Joonmyeon kembali tersayat saat mengatakannya, tetapi memang itulah kenyataan pahit yang diterimanya.

Kris menghela nafas frustasi berusaha mencari seribu alasan supaya pemuda manis ini mempercayai perkataannya, memang kemarin ia berusaha menghindar karena tidak ingin penyamarannya terbongkar namun bila Joonmyeon belum berani untuk membuka hatinya, maka Kris lah yang harus duluan memulai agar segala niat awalnya dapat sukses terjalankan.

Pemuda jangkung itu meremas kedua bahu mungil Joonmyeon memaksanya untuk menghadapnya, mau tidak mau pemuda manis itu pun membalas tatapan dalam Kris, dengan dengup jantung tak menentu menunggu jawaban selanjutnya dari bibir hyungnya.

" umm… itu.. itu karena hatiku belum siap… aku takut kau menolakku Joon, kemarin kau bertanya kepadaku mengapa aku sangat perhatian padamu, sejujurnya itu karena aku menyukaimu….. ani… aku mencintaimu Joonmyeon na"

Namja manis itu terlihat menahan nafas saat mendengar pengakuan Kris yang intens itu, tak dapat dipungkiri hatinya terasa meletup-letup saat namja tampan itu menaikkan dagunya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manisnya yang mulai merona merah dengan kedua mata yang masih menatapnya lekat tanpa berkedip.

" Joonmyeon.. maukah kau menerimaku?" tanyanya dengan suara lembutnya .

Segala sesuatunya berjalan terlalu cepat baginya hingga sekarang Joonmyeon benar-benar tidak mengerti lagi dengan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, ia tidak tahu harus menerima pengakuan hyungnya atau tidak. Di satu sisi ia merasa terlalu cepat untuk membuka hatinya apalagi ia masih belum mengetahui perasaannya pada Kris tetapi di sisi lain ia tidak dapat membohongi hatinya yang sangat senang saat mendengar hyungnya menyayanginya lebih dari hanya sekedar adik.

Namun segalanya terasa sangat benar bagi Joonmyeon ketika tangan hangat Kris mengelus pipinya dengan kasih sayang dan menggesekkan hidung mancungnya pelan ke hidung kecilnya, nafas hangat Kris membelai wajahnya membuatnya reflek memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat di depan dadanya.

" kau benar-benar manis Myeon" pemuda tampan yang tidak tahan godaan itupun perlahan memiringkan kepalanya dan semakin mendekati wajah merona cantik tersebut.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Kris perlahan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis yang sedikit bergetar itu lama, merasakan betapa manisnya ciuman polos tersebut. Joonmyeon terhenyak sambil membelalakan kedua matanya lebar, ia tak menyangka hyungnya akan langsung menciumnya namun tetap membiarkan ciuman pertamanya direbut pemuda chinese tersebut. Namja manis itu perlahan membalas panggutan bibir tebal itu ketika kedua lengan kekar Kris memeluk pinggangnya mesra, menarik tubuh mungilnya untuk mendekatinya.

Semuanya terasa sangat sempurna hingga akhirnya Kris mulai mengabsen isi mulutnya dan menggigit lidahnya pelan. Lidahnya yang kelu membuat Joonmyeon tersadar sepenuhnya, ia kembali membuka kedua matanya lebar lalu mendorong agak kasar dada pemuda chinese itu menjauh.

" Joon? Wae?" kali ini Kris yang terhenyak, kaget dengan perbuatan Joonmyeon yang tak terprediksi itu, kedua matanya menatapnya seolah menuntut penjelasan.

Pemuda manis itu terengah-engah sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam, tak berani melihat tatapan mata Kris yang menunjukkan kekecewaan, kedua tangan mungilnya masih mencekram kemeja depan namja jangkung itu tanpa disadarinya.

" mi..miann.. Kris hyung" lirihnya sendu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gejolak emosinya yang tiba-tiba membuncah, rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi saat dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang pahit. Dengan susah payah ia kembali menghirup nafas dalam berusaha melanjukan kata-katanya "miann.. aku tidakk bisa.. menerimamu.."

" mworago?" Kris sama sekali tidak mempercayai pendengarannya, ia sangat yakin Joonmyeon juga menyukai dirinya, terbukti karena pemuda manis itu membalas ciumannya tadi.

" a.. aku tidak ..pantas untukmuu.. hyung… geuraeseo.. carilah kekasih.. yang lebih baik.. daripada.. aku" ia semakin mencekram kemeja hyungnya hingga agak kusut, hatinya benar-benar tidak rela sangat bertolak belakang dengan perkataannya tersebut.

Pemuda chinese itu menggeram kesal mendengar jawaban Joonmyeon yang tak ia mengerti. Tanpa mengetahui perang batin yang dirasakan Joonmyeon, ia pun menarik kedua tangan mungil yang berada di atas dadanya supaya pemuda manis itu mendekatinya lalu menaikkan dagu pemuda tersebut dengan tangan kanannya, Kris sudah hendak meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut namun langsung diurungkannya ketika ia melihat sinar kedua mata Joonmyeon yang meredup, menatap sendu ke arahnya seolah menyimpan keperihan yang sangat dalam.

" Kris hyung… mianhaee.. mianhaeee.. mianhaeee… jeongmal mianhaee"

Kris yang tidak tahan mendengar puluhan kata maaf yang dilontarkan dari bibir bergetar itu pun langsung memeluk Joonmyeon erat, ia membenamkan wajah manisnya ke dada bidangnya, pemuda chinese itu kembali didera rasa bersalah yang amat dalam melihat betapa rapuhnya pemuda mungil yang berada dalam dekapannya tersebut.

" sudahlah… gwenchana Joonmyeon… tidak seharusnya aku memaksamu.. jangan terus meminta maaf" sakit hati menohok Kris saat pemuda manis itu masih meminta maaf dengan suara seraknya sambil membalas pelukannya erat. Kris tahu ia telah patah hati saat Joonmyeon menolaknya mentah-mentah namun ia tetap berusaha tak mengacuhkannya, sampai kapanpun ia tetap tak ingin mengakui hatinya yang sudah terlanjur mencintai pemuda mungil tersebut.

" Kris hyungg…. Jangan meninggalkanku hyungg.. kumohon… aku masih ingin bersamamu hyung" pemuda manis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kokoh itu, ia begitu takut Kris akan menjauhinya setelah ditolak. Joonmyeon tahu ia egois bila meminta hal seperti itu, tapi ia masih belum ingin kehilangan seseorang yang berarti baginya, seseorang yang dalam beberapa hari ini sudah memberinya warna dalam kehidupannya yang selama ini hambar.

" aku takkan meninggalkanmu Joon.. tapi kau maukan memikirkan ulang hubungan kita? Aku takkan memaksamu.. tapi tolong pertimbangkan lagi perasaanku… aku akan menunggumu hingga kau benar-benar membuka hatimu Joonmyeon na" bisiknya pelan seraya membelai surai kecoklatan namja yang dipeluknya.

Kali ini Joonmyeon tak kuasa untuk menahan air matanya, ia dapat merasakan ketulusan dari tiap kata yang dibisikkan Kris, juga tiap katanya yang mengandung kelembutan. Joonmyeon sekarang sadar benih cinta juga sudah mulai tumbuh di dalam hatinya untuk pemuda chinese itu. Namun, ia tak ingin melukai hyungnya yang berharga, karena itulah ia berharap Kris dapat berbahagia dan meneruskan kehidupannya bersama dengan orang lain, seseorang yang mampu memberikan apa yang tak bisa ia berikan pada Kris.

Air matanya kembali mengenang di pelupuk matanya mengingatnya tak mampu membalas perasaan Kris, sebagamana dalamnya juga perasaan pemuda manis itu padanya.

" **Aku itu.. hidup dalam kekurangan .. kau takkan bahagia bila bersamaku Kris" **batinnya pada dirinya sendiri.

**#######KRISHO########**

" kita mau kemana Joon?" Tanya pemuda jangkung itu begitu Joonmyeon mendudukan tubuhnya ke kursi penumpang Sabtu pagi itu, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kris untuk membantunya memakaikan safety belt pada tubuh mungilnya.

" sebelum pergi ke suatu tempat, aku ingin ke Seoul university dulu hyung" Kris mengangguk mengerti, lalu tanpa banyak tanya ia pun menekan gas untuk menjalankan mobil hitam miliknya menjauhi kediaman Kim.

Sudah hampir seminggu berlalu sejak Kris menembak Joonmyeon, namun tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membahas kembali hal tersebut. Keduanya tampak menjalani hari-hari mereka seperti normal dan bersenda gurau layaknya sahabat, Kris masih setia mengantarkan pemuda manis itu tiap harinya namun ada yang berbeda dari Joonmyeon, meski tiap hari pemuda tampan itu bertemu dengan Joonmyeon, tetapi mata elangnya yang jeli tak pernah luput dari keganjilan pemuda manis tersebut.

Sesekali Kris melirik pemuda berkulit putih yang sedang duduk bersisian dengannya itu, ia menyadari tubuh Joonmyeon yang semakin ringkih, pipinya yang tirus semakin tirus, wajahnya semakin pucat bak kertas ditambah kantung matanya yang semakin hitam. Saat setiap kali diajak makan, Kris selalu memperhatikan Joonmyeon yang tak nafsu makan, pemuda manis itu hampir tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali, ia juga seringkali terlihat tidak bertenaga dan Joonmyeon juga menjadi sering melamun, entah memikirkan apa. Namun setiap kali ditanya, pemuda manis itu selalu menjawab hal yang serupa untuk mengurangi kekhawatiran Kris.

" Joon, kita sudah sampai" Kris menggoyangkan tubuh mungil yang sedang terlelap di sampingnya.

Pemuda blonde itu menatap sendu wajah Joonmyeon, meski pemuda berwajah malaikat itu tidur dengan damainya namun hati kecil Kris tetap merasa khawatir, akhir-akhir ini Joonmyeon sering tertidur lama sekali dan sangat susah untuk dibangunkan seperti hari ini, padahal jarak yang ditempuh dari kediamannya ke Seoul University tak begitu jauh, namun kedua mata Joonmyeon yang sudah berat mematikan system kerja tubuhnya.

" Joon…. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" tanyanya sendu, tentu saja pemuda yang masih terlelap itu tak mendengar pertanyaannya.

Kris perlahan menggerakan tangan kanannya mengelus pipinya, dapat dirasakannya tulang pipinya timbul keluar, bahkan bentuk rahangnya juga terlihat semakin jelas menyayat hati Kris. Perlahan tangan Kris beralih mengelus kantong matanya yang agak membengkak, lalu turun ke hidung mancungnya dan berakhir di bibir tipisnya, ia mengelus bibir bawahnya mengingat betapa lembut dan manis ciuman pertamanya dengan Joonmyeon. Kris dengan sangat perlahan mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati pemuda manis itu, tanpa berniat membangunkannya pemuda chinese tersebut kembali melekatkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir Joonmyeon, merasakan kembali kehangatan yang menjalar ke dadanya.

" Kapan kau akan menjadi milikku.. Joonmyeon na?"

**~TBC~ **

**Review again ne, thanks reviewers :) **

**-_-"aku tahu ini pendek tapi author memang lagi sibuk!**

**bentar lagi nih Kris akan balas dendam, dan ceritanya ini uda mau tamat juga.. sekitar 2-3 chap lagi mungkin(?).. mudah2an lancar dah nulisnya.. hahaa. (info: Joonmyeon dulu pacaran tak pernah mencium tao jadi ciuman pertamanya itu dengan Kris :p) #sukasukague**

Welcome new reviewers**:**** yeyeye, dloite, kimjoon, emmasuho, guest, kkyu32**

**~Behind the Scene (RnR ya)~**

**AniesLoveWonkyu****: **iya tuhhh :( aduhh..author ikutan nyesek nulisnya.. nyesel kenapa dulu author milih genrenya angst T.T … masalahnya **beberapa chap kedepen bakal lebih angst lagi…**

**Yeyeye: **makasihh2x.. :D uda kulanjutkan kokk..

**Dloite:** makasihh dah mau komennn :* uda di updet kok.. hehe

**Kimjoon**: sudah updet.. maaf pendek… next chap lebih panjang lgi kok.. author lagi sibuk soalnya.

**Emmasuho**: makasihh semangatnya.. uda di updet kok ^^

**DragonAqua: **kkk.. itulah gunanya TBC :p … iyaaa -_-" author juga ga tega kok.. author sayang suho #hug.. makanya nanti kubikin happy end kok ehehe

**Wereyeolves: **hahaa.. ini readers jarang2 nih bisa penasaran sama sutao moment xD nothing special kok hahaaa

**Oh SeRaLand**: nii udaa updet :D hehehe thanks semangatnya!

**Richsuo**: yah kena trauma otak karena kepalanya kebentur dulu.. gitu aza sih masalah utamanya… :/ makasihh .. udah 3 mnggu author idup dan mati buat ngerjain peer nistaa .. untg week ini agak kosongg

**Riyoung17: ** ngga kok chinguu.. author bikin happy end.. kacian kan joonmyeon dari awal hingga akhr ga bahagia2…

**esthiSipil: **kena trauma otak karena kepalanya kebentur ^^.. yahh kalo ngga tambah sedih bukan angst donk namanya heheee.. tapi happy end kok chingu

**ayumKim: **kena trauma otak karena kepalanya kebentur chingu… kalau sudah parah memang bisa seperti itu.. xD heh! Ntar genrenya ganti jadi mpreg bisa kudet nih ff.. hhahaa

**Jimae407203**: sorry lama updet.. author sibuk sih :( T.T author juga ga tega kok nulisnya.. apalgi chap ini.. rasanya author pengen nangis aza

**Pikachuu**: huwee.. ga jadi death chara.. author aza ngetik chap ini uda ga tega.. apalgi banyak readers g setuju tuh sad ending.. cuma author tetap focus ke angstnya sih.. happy end kok :)

**joonmily: **pastiii :D secara author aza dh ngga tega nulis chap ini.. huff… yang sabar ya suho #pukpuk.. makasih semangatnya

**guest**: uda dilanjut kok chingu :)

**kkyu32**: hehee. Makasihhh pujiannya :3 dan makasih juga uda review hehe… happy end kok chingu.. dah ditetapin tanggal mainnya (?)


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry Joonmyeon, but I love you**

**Warning: Yaoi, ANGST, typo, EYD berantakan.**

**Main Pairing: Krisho ^^**

**Rated: Still rate T**

**Disclaimer: cerita dan ide hasil sendiri, dilarang plagiat**

**.**

**#INFO: **"**submit to me slave chap 4" **uda kelar :D perbanyak reviewnya please to continue #bow

**#KRISHO**: one-shot **" my cute boyfriend is a gangster" **recommended LOL

.

**#KAIHO**: one-shot **" My love begin in the summer" **morereview please :* yang suka **suho jadi uke banget** silahkan baca ^^

**.**

**~^^Happy reading^^~**

**(Don't be silent please :)**

**CHAPTER 11**

Pagi itu, terlihat seorang namja manis dan namja jangkung sedang mengitari area universitynya, senyum terus menerus mengembang pada wajah manis tersebut, Kris menemaninya mengelilingi hampir seluruh block universitynya mulai dari cafeteria, student lounge, consultation lab, study area, statistical room, lapangan olahraga, library hingga ke auditorium.

" pelan-pelan Joon.. kau semangat sekali" ujar Kris seraya menyamakan kecepatannya dengan langkah Joonmyeon yang berjalan di depannya.

" heheee.. sudah lama aku tak kesini hyung.. rupanya banyak yang berubah juga… sejak kapan library kita jadi sekeren ini.. buku-bukunya juga makin lengkap saja"

Kris tersenyum melihat kelakar Joonmyeon yang berlari-lari kecil mengitari rak buku tersebut, namun wajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi keruh saat namja manis itu membongkar rak bagian atas yang berisikan buku-buku tebal yang ia tak mengerti isinya. Ampun! Meski sudah tamat kuliah pun namja itu masih tetap kutu buku pikir Kris. Setelah dipikir-pikir tidak aneh bila namja manis itu dulu terus-menerus mendapat "straight As" tiap semester, GPA nya saja 3.9. Kris mau tidak mau harus mengaku, meski dirinya seorang second upper-classman, GPA-nya bahkan tak dapat disandingkan dengan nilai Joonmyeon yang hampir sempurna itu.

" kau mau mengambil buku itu?" Joonmyeon mengangguk membiarkan Kris membantunya mengambil sebuah buku yang terdapat pada bagian paling atas dari rak tersebut, Kris yang bertinggikan 1.9 meter itu tentu dengan sangat mudah menjangkaunya tanpa harus menjinjitkan kakinya.

" yang ini kan?" Joonmyeon mengangguk kembali ketika Kris memberikan buku tersebut kepadanya, namun namja manis itu tak sengaja menjatuhkan bukunya ke lantai.

Kris menatapnya aneh karena namja tersebut terlihat tidak berinisiatif untuk memungutnya, ia hanya memandang kosong buku tersebut sehingga Kris lah yang kembali memunggut buku tersebut dan memberikannya lagi padanya.

" Joon?" namja manis itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali mendengar suara Kris menyapa pendengarannya, refleknya terkadang bahkan sudah lebih lamban menanggapi sebuah stimuli.

Dengan sangat perlahan ia mencoba mengambil buku itu dari tangan Kris. Joonmyeon kembali mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang untuk menjernihkan penglihatannya ketika tangan kanannya tak bisa meraih benda tersebut. Di sisi lain, Kris semakin menatap bingung namja tersebut yang mengibaskan tangannya terus menerus di udara, ujung jarinya bahkan tak menyentuh buku tersebut sama sekali. Akhirnya namja jangkung itu pun meraih tangan kanan Joonmyeon dan menaruh buku tersebut di atas telapak tangannya, kali ini Joonmyeon tampak lebih berhati-hati agar tak menjatuhkannya lagi dengan memfokuskan tenaganya pada tangan kanannya, sepertinya tubuhnya kembali dapat bekerja sama lagi dengannya.

" ehh.. ahh… gomawo hyung.. kita pergi ke auditorium saja yuk.." dengan tenangnya Joonmyeon tersenyum pelan padanya lalu menarik tangan Kris menjauh dari library setelah mengescan student cardnya guna untuk meminjam buku, berusaha untuk tak memperdulikan dari tatapan menuntut hyungnya.

Setelah scan menggunakan student cardnya, Kris membantu Joonmyeon membuka pintu berat tersebut, di dalam auditorium itu memang kosong, wajar saja mengingat hari itu adalah hari Sabtu, university memang sangat sepi karena hanya beberapa siswa dan guru saja yang melakukan conduct research dapat berada di dalam university tersebut.

" sepi sekali… kau mau ngapain disini?" Kris duduk di salah satu bangku audi tersebut, sedangkan Joonmyeon melangkah menuruni satu per satu anak tangga dan berjalan ke arah sebuah papan tulis. Diambilnya sebuah spidol hitam yang tersedia lalu dicoretnya papan tersebut dengan agak susah payah.

**WE ARE HERE. KRIS AND JOONMYEON.**

" pfft!" Kris menahan tawanya melihat tulisan cakar ayam Joonmyeon.

" jangan ketawa hyung.. aku tahu tulisanku jelek!" Joonmyeon melancarkan poutnya, ia membiarkan Kris mendekatinya lalu memperbaiki tulisan tersebut hingga lebih rapi, tulisan Joonmyeon memang hampir tidak dapat dibaca, bahkan satu buah garis tegak saja ditulisnya hingga berbengkok-bengkok.

" sepertinya kau harus kembali ke TK untuk khusus belajar menulis" Kris masih senantiasa tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, sedangkan Joonmyeon mulai sewot mendengarnya, ia berjinjit untuk meraih spidol tersebut dari tangan Kris tetapi namja jangkung itu malah semakin usil dengan mengangkat spidol tersebut tinggi.

" ish! hyung jangan usil begitu… kembalikan spidolnya!" namja manis itu mulai melompat untuk mengambilnya, namun karena kecerobohannya ia malah tersandung kaki sendiri dan terjatuh di arah Kris, sontak saja namja jangkung itu reflek memeluk tubuh mungilnya agar tak terjatuh.

" uuhh.. mian hyung.. terima kasih sudah menolongku" dengan hati berdebar-debar karena dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh Kris namja manis itu perlahan mendorong dada Kris supaya melepaskan tubuhnya, namun namja chinese itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Joonmyeon sehingga ia juga dapat mendengar jantung Kris yang berdetak tak kalah cepatnya.

" h.. hyunggg" Joonmyeon mulai merona ketika namja jangkung itu masih belum melepaskannya, Kris malah menutup kedua matanya lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke leher putih Joonmyeon seraya menghirup dalam wangi khas namja mungil itu.

" biarkan hyung memelukmu seperti ini sebentar saja."

Perlahan Joonmyeon pun membalas pelukan hangat namja tersebut, sejujurnya ia tak kuasa menolak sentuhan namja yang dicintainya ini dan merasa sangat menyesal telah menolak pernyataan Kris. Namun apa daya ia tak ingin membuat Kris menyesal telah memilihnya mengingat penyakit yang mulai menggerogotinya sehingga Joonmyeon pun harus rela menahan perasaannya agar tidak mengikat hati namja yang dipeluknya sekarang.

" siapa di dalam?"

sontak keduanya langsung melepaskan diri mendengarnya, Joonmyeon berbalik menatap seseorang dengan wajah familiar membuka pintu auditorium tersebut, seseorang berusia 30an tahun tersebut yang diyakini Joonmyeon sebagai dosennya dulu menghampiri keduanya.

" saem… selamat pagi" Joonmyeon langsung menundukkan kepalanya sopan, diikuti oleh Kris yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

" ahh.. kau Kim Joonmyeon kan? Lama tak bertemu nak… bagaimana kabarmu? kau semakin kurus saja" dosen tersebut tersenyum lebar seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak mantan murid yang pernah diajarinya, ia tentu sangat mengenal Joonmyeon meskipun namja manis tersebut sudah 3 tahun tak bertemu dengannya secara Joonmyeon merupakan murid terpintar yang selalu dielu-elukan tiap dosen.

Kris meneguk salivanya kasar ketika dosen tersebut berbalik dan menatapnya, ia sangat berharap dosen tersebut melupakannya namun sepertinya itu hal yang mustahil mengingat dirinya pun cukup terkenal di kalangan guru karena statusnya sebagai second upper classman, sekarang ia menyesal telah mengantarkan Joonmyeon kemari.

" kau pernah menjadi muridku juga kan? Ahh.. aku mengingatmu.. kudengar dari dosen yang lain tentang kasus yang menimpa adikmu setahun lalu, aku turut berduka Kris"

GLEK!

Kris memandang horror Joonmyeon yang berdiri di sebelah dosennya, yang juga membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung, kedua alisnya tertaut mendengar penuturan dosennya. Ia tak tahu kalau Kris merupakan salah satu murid dari university yang sama, terlebih lagi Kris tak pernah bercerita bahwa ia memiliki seorang adik, selama ini Kris memang tak pernah mengumbar tentang latar belakangnya sama sekali kepada Joonmyeon.

" tidak apa-apa saem, maaf kami harus segera pergi, ada hal yang perlu kami dilakukan." Kris dengan agak tergesa menundukkan kembali kepalanya lalu segera menarik tangan Joonmyeon untuk menjauh, ia takut dosennya semakin membuka masa lalunya pada pemuda manis tersebut yang selama ini dirahasiakannya.

Joonmyeon menarik tangannya ketika kedua manusia itu sudah berada di luar auditorium, dengan ragu Kris menatap balik wajah Joonmyeon yang tengah menatapnya dengan sebal, mulutnya terlihat melengkung ke bawah menandakan ia tengah kecewa dengan hyungnya yang tak pernah menceritakan apapun padanya.

" Kris hyung kenapa tidak adil sih.. hyung tahu semua tentangku tapi hyung tak pernah bercerita sebarang apapun tentang kehidupan hyung" sembur Joonmyeon langsung begitu Kris membalas tatapannya. " aku bahkan baru tahu hyung kuliah di university yang sama bahkan satu jurusan denganku.. aku juga tidak tahu hyung mempunyai adik"

" ahh itu…" Kris mengaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, ia sama sekali belum siap bercerita kepada Joonmyeon, masih belum saatnya ia menceritakan segalanya, terutama perihal adiknya.

Joonmyeon menatap nanar Kris yang tak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali.

" aku baru menyadari bahwa aku tak tahu sedikitpun tentang hyung, apa hyung benar-benar mencintaiku?" tak ayal hati Joonmyeon merasa sedikit nyeri, kenapa namja yang mengaku menyukainya ini menyimpan banyak rahasia kepadanya, seperti membangun tembok tak kasat mata diantara keduanya.

Kris memutar otak membalas pertanyaan Joonmyeon, berusaha agar namja manis itu tak menyudutkannya, ia tahu kalau ia tak segera menenangkan Joonmyeon, bisa jadi rahasianya akan terbongkar dan segala niatnya akan berakhir sia-sia.

" kenapa kau meragukan perasaanku Joon?" Kris membelai pipi Joonmyeon memintanya menengadah, namja chinese itu dapat menangkap sirat kesedihan yang terpancar dari kedua mata hazel tersebut. "Apa waktu yang aku berikan ini tidak cukup sebagai bukti betapa aku mencintaimu.. hmm?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan dengan muka yang masih merengut, ia tahu betapa banyak waktu yang diluangkan namja chinese ini untuk menemaninya tiap hari. " aku tidak meragukanmu hyung.. hanya saja aku ingin mengetahui segalanya tentang hyung.. aku ingin hyung lebih membuka diri padaku"

Kris tersenyum tipis mendengarnya " apa itu artinya kau mulai mencintaiku Joon?"

Semburat merah pun kembali menghiasi wajah cantik Joonmyeon saat ia menangkap nada kebahagiaan dalam pertanyaan Kris, namun sebisa mungkin ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras sambil menunduk, berusaha untuk tak membuat kontak mata dengan mata elang tersebut, bagaimana pun juga ia tak mau membebani Kris dengan perasaannya.

Joonmyeon dapat merasakan kegusaran yang mendalam saat Kris menghela nafasnya pelan namun namja jangkung tersebut hanya menarik tangan mungil Joonmyeon menjauhi area university tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, sedangkan yang ditarik hanya mampu mengekori dari belakang. Kedua mata angel itu hanya dapat menatap sendu punggung Kris yang lebar, punggung yang mengingatkannya pada rasa aman dan hangat ketika Kris menggendongnya dulu dan betapa Joonmyeon amat menyukainya. Betapa inginnya namja manis itu sekarang memeluk erat Kris dari belakang dan meminta maaf padanya karena telah membuatnya kecewa, betapa inginnya juga ia mengakui perasaannya yang semakin menumpuk pada hyungnya tersebut.

**Seandainya saja aku dapat membalas perasaanmu **

**########KRISHO######## **

" yeyy.. Joonmyeon hyung datang! Kenapa lama sekali hyung tidak datang kemari?" terlihat Joonmyeon tengah merentangkan tangannya memeluk segerombolan anak-anak yang berlari memeluknya.

" huahh.. kalian semua sudah besar-besar ya" Joonmyeon mengacak rambut anak-anak tersebut dengan penuh kasih, dapat terlihat sinar kelembutan yang terpancar pada kedua mata hazelnya.

Siang itu Joonmyeon memang meminta Kris untuk mengajaknya ke sebuah panti asuhan, sejak dulu ia memang sering datang ke tempat tersebut hanya sekedar menemani anak-anak bermain dan belajar, karena itu tidaklah aneh anak-anak tersebut sangat mengenal dan menyayangi Joonmyeon.

" Joon… aku tak menyangka kau suka sekali dengan anak-anak" Kris sedari tadi hanya berdiri di sebelah Joonmyeon tanpa tahu menahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, ini pertama kalinya ia menjenguk sebuah panti asuhan.

" waaaa.. oppa yang satu ini tampan sekali" salah satu anak perempuan yang berdiri didekat keduanya terpesona menatap wajah Kris tanpa berkedip.

" nah kenalkan… kakak tampan yang satu ini namanya Kris" namja chinese itu hanya dapat tersenyum tipis, sedikit salah tingkah saat ia menangkap beberapa pasang mata menatapnya.

" dia yang akan mengajarkan kalian bahasa inggris hari ini" lanjutnya. Namja yang dituding itu pun langsung menatap Joonmyeon dengan mata membulat, sejak kapan ia dimandatkan untuk mengajari anak-anak? sedangkan yang ditatap hanya cengegesan, habis mau bagaimana lagi, ia sendiri tak begitu mahir berbahasa inggris.

" yaaa hyung.. jadi kita kapan mainnya?" salah satu anak laki-laki yang berusia 14 tahun itu sedikit merengek sambil mengoyang-goyangkan lengan Joonmyeon.

" setelah kalian siap belajar, kita akan main basket, otte?" anak kecil itu langsung bersorak kegirangan.

Joonmyeon menyuruh anak-anak tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan belajar, Kris dengan setengah hati pun ikut masuk untuk mengajar English dasar kepada murid cilik tersebut, sesekali ia dapat melihat Joonmyeon yang duduk di paling belakang menahan tawanya ketika mereka beradu pandang. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas, tatapan hangat Kris yang hanya menatap malaikat kecil tersebut, bagaimana Joonmyeon tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya ketika ia salah mengajar, atau bagaimana namja manis itu mengusili Kris dengan melempar sebuah pertanyaan aneh.

" kerja yang bagus Kris hyung.. hahaaa.. sepertinya kau cocok jadi guru" Joonmyeon melangkah ke depan kelas dimana Kris masih setia membersihkan papan tulis dari spidol yang menempel.

" hhh.. aku lelah sekali memasang senyum terus dari tadi" Joonmyeon kembali tertawa ketika ia melihat kelakuan hyungnya yang absurd tengah memijit kedua pipinya sendiri yang kaku akibat senyum yang dipaksakannya.

" aihh.. hyung jangan disentuh pipinya, jadi hitam kan?" namja manis itu dengan gemasnya menahan tangan Kris supaya tidak lagi menyentuh pipinya, bekas spidol yang terdapat pada kedua tangannya tak sengaja menodai wajah tampannya sehingga Joonmyeon harus menggunakan kedua tangannya membersihkan kedua pipi Kris.

" Joon.." Joonmyeon langsung membatu ketika kedua mata elang Kris menatapnya intens, ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa wajahnya sudah begitu dekat dengan Kris ketika ia hendak membersihkan wajah tampan tersebut. Namja jangkung itu menyentuh kedua tangan Joonmyeon yang masih berada di kedua pipinya dan meremasnya lembut, hingga tak ayal membuat hati namja manis itu kembali berdebar-debar untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu ketika Kris kembali menyentuhnya.

" h..hyuu.. umphh!" bibir Joonmyeon tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan bibir tebal Kris selama beberapa detik saat dirasakannya tolakan pada punggungnya, wajahnya langsung merah padam saat kedua tangan Kris otomatis merangkul pinggangnya mesra untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

" yyeeeyy.. poppoo!" ujar anak-anak itu girang lalu berhamburan keluar sebelum kedua hyungnya sempat memarahi mereka.

" ahh.. Kris hyung maaf ya.. mereka itu memang nakal" meski namja manis itu berkata demikian, hatinya tak dapat berbohong bahwa ia sangat berterima kasih kepada anak-anak nakal tersebut karena dapat menyicipi kembali bibir tebal hyungnya walau hanya sebentar.

" hyungggg.. palliii…. Kita main basketttt" dengan sedikit tak rela Kris melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang ramping namja manis itu, padahal ia masih betah berlama-lama dengan Joonmyeon, jarang-jarang kan ia dapat menyentuh namja mungil tersebut.

Sudah setengah jam Kris hanya menatap Joonmyeon bermain bola dengan girangnya, namun senyum yang tak sadar dikembangkannya tak pudar-pudar saat menatap wajah ceria Joonmyeon yang berhasil melakukan three point.

" owh!" Joonmyeon mengaduh kesakitan ketika salah satu dari anak tersebut tak sengaja melempar bola basket tepat pada belakang kepalanya keras ketika melakukan passing.

Namja manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya lagi beberapa kali ketika ia merasa sedikit pusing terkena hantaman bola tersebut, pandangannya mulai mengabur kembali dan keseimbangannya pun mulai goyah.

" hyungggg!" jerit anak-anak itu membuat Kris langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namja jangkung itu dengan sigap menahan tubuh mungilnya sebelum ia terjatuh berlutut.

" Joon! Kau mimisan.." dengan mata agak berkunang-kunang namja manis itu menyentuh hidungnya, alangkah kagetnya ia menemukan cairan merah dalam jumlah banyak mengotori tangan kanannya, bahkan darah itu juga terus menerus jatuh menetes ke lantai.

Kris membantunya berbaring diantara lengan dan dadanya lalu ditekannya keras hidung Joonmyeon dengan sapu tangannya untuk menghentikan darah tersebut namun darah itu tak kunjung berhenti sehingga ia harus mengkompres es batu untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Setelahnya, Kris membantu memapah tubuh lemas Joonmyeon untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur panti asuhan tersebut yang memang khusus disediakan untuk para tamu.

" bagaimana perasaanmu Joon? Wajahmu masih sangat pucat.. apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit?" Kris membantu namja manis itu menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

Bagaimana tidak? Wajah Joonmyeon yang memang sudah putih sekarang tampak lebih putih lagi bak kertas, tubuhnya dingin seperti es, terlebih lagi namja manis itu mulai kesusahan dalam bernafas, nafasnya jauh lebih pendek dan daritadi terus terengah-engah kesusahan menangkap oksigen.

Joonmyeon mencekram lengan kemeja Kris erat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tetap memejamkan matanya erat, kedua alisnya yang tertaut menandakan betapa menderitanya namja manis itu sekarang.

" a..aku baik-baik.. saja hyung… setelah… tidur aku…. akan lebih baik" jawabnya terbata-bata, masih berusaha menghirup oksigen dari mulutnya.

Kris mengangguk mengerti, ia membiarkan tangan dingin namja manis itu mencekram erat lengan kemejanya hingga kusut. Namja chinese itu terus menerus membelai surai kecoklatan Joonmyeon pelan hingga namja manis tersebut akhirnya benar-benar terlelap, berharap dengan cara itulah ia meringankan beban Joonmyeon meski hanya sedikit.

**#####KRISHO########**

Kedua mata hazel Joonmyeon perlahan terbuka, ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada jendela kamar tersebut yang gelap menunjukkan hari sudah malam. Namja manis itu perlahan mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur seraya memegang kepalanya yang masih berdenyut-denyut nyeri, namun pernafasannya perlahan-lahan kembali teratur, kedua tangannya juga tak sedingin tadi sore.

Ia perlahan beranjak dari kasur tersebut, Joonmyeon baru saja hendak mengambil segelas air putih sebelum kedua matanya menangkap sesosok namja jangkung yang sedang tidur di atas sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Perlahan namja manis itu berjalan mendekati Kris lalu berjongkok di sampingnya seraya menumpukan wajahnya pada kedua lengannya, namja manis itu tak henti-hentinya mengagumi wajah tampan Kris yang terlelap dari samping. Joonmyeon tersenyum sendu ketika ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh hidung mancung Kris, membelai pipi lembutnya serta rahang kokohnya yang sempurna itu.

"Dapatkah kau mendengarku? Kalau saja kau tahu bahwa aku juga sangat mencintaimu.. Kris hyung" ucapnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

" akhirnya kau mengaku juga" mata Joonmyeon langsung membulat mendengarnya, sebelum ia hendak menjauhinya tangan Kris langsung menahan sebelah tangannya.

" h..hyung sejak kapan terbangun?" tanya Joonmyeon tidak santai, wajahnya jelas memerah mengetahui hyungnya mendengar pernyataan cintanya tadi.

" sejak kau membelaiku.. jujurlah padaku Joon… jangan membohongi perasaanmu lagi… kau juga mencintaiku kan?" Kris langsung berdiri dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

" aku mencintaimu Joon.. sangat mencintaimu…. Karena itu aku sangat berharap kau akan membalas perasaanku" bisiknya lembut tepat di telinganya, membuat tubuh Joonmyeon menegang di dalam dekapannya. Hatinya seakan mau meledak saja saat mendengar suara hyungnya yang terus menerus membisikkan cinta padanya.

Perlahan Joonmyeon pun akhirnya mengangguk dalam dekapan tersebut, meski ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya merupakan suatu kesalahan yang fatal namun sangatlah susah baginya untuk mengelak bila sudah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh namja yang dicintainya.

" a..aku juga mencintaimu hyung.. maafkan aku yang sudah melukai hati hyung.. maafkan aku yang membuat hyung menunggu lama.. maafkan aku hmmp" Kris melumat lembut bibir merah muda Joonmyeon untuk menghentikan segala permintaan maafnya, ia mendorong tengkuk Joonmyeon untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kali ini namja manis itu tidak menolak sama sekali ketika lidah Kris kembali membelai lidahnya, meski terasa kelu tetapi ia dapat merasakan nikmatnya permainan Kris pada mulutnya.

Kris membelai bibir basah Joonmyeon dengan ibu jarinya setelah ia mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka, dapat terlihat kembali wajah Joonmyeon yang merona manis yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

" akhirnya kau menjadi milikku Myeon" Kris kembali merengkuh tubuh namja mungil itu, dan tentu saja Joonmyeon sama sekali tak menduga sebuah smirk tercipta pada wajah tampannya.

**~TBC~ **

**Review again ne, thanks reviewers :) **

Bagi yang ga taw, GPA=IP di Indonesia, maximum 4.

Student card digunakan untuk mengakses ruangan tertentu, mempunyai balance, bisa digunakan untuk print & meminjam buku.

a/n: wahh lari2 ceritanya..! author mewekk.. huweee! Pokoknya review aza.. T.T hixx angkat tangan

Welcome new reviewers**:**** hohoci, leni t sari7, liaohuan, kistyfebry**

**~Behind the Scene (RnR ya)~**

**Hohoci: **:( dia kena trauma otak chingu makanya seperti itu, ini uda updet :)

**Leni t sari7: **wah.. se angst itukah chingu.. makasihhh :D dah updet kok

**Liaohuan: **abis pas sama tao dia kubuat seme sih (?) nah loh… makasih ini chap agak senang dikit kok., ngga ngenes2 amat…

**Kistyfebry: **emang sengaja xD PUHAHAHAA.. ngga kok.. bakal ku happy end kan :)

**Kimjoon**: makasihh pujianny :D hehehee… ini dah lanjut kok

**Kim Eun Seob**: ngga kok chingu.. yahh ngga kubuat sad end kok tenang saja :D

**Emmasuho**: pas uda taunya pasti uda terlambat banget dah.. ini dah updet :D

**DragonAqua: **hahaha karena uda banyak readers yg ribut mata bengkak kubuat sedikit fluff2 nya di chap ini mahhh..

**Jung EunHee**: ada nih satu readers yg khusus nunggu angstnya T.T

**Wereyeolves: **jaad nih readers xD ngga bakal mati kok.. author g gitu kejam wkwkw

**Oh SeRaLand**: author makin kasian ngebayanginnya, duh suho kau miris banget di ff ini T.T kris dendamna ngga ketara yah

**Riyoung17: ** sudah kok chingu :D

**ayumKim: **kenapaaa? Karenaa ini angst chingguuuuu T.T author pun sebenarnya ga tegaaa.. iya tuh polos banget Suho nya di chap ini lol. Makasiii :D walo ceritanya lari lagi dari imajinasiku T.T

**Jimae407203**: banyak krisho moment nongol lagi di chap ini.. mengapa oh mengapa… mood menjengkelkan author muncul lagi.. huff… -_-' makasih chingu :*

**Pikachuu**: loh masa…? Kok bisa? Pdhl chap lalu menurut author lebih menyedihkan… -_-" loh rupanya readers senenk ya ada angst nya.. ckck

**joonmily: **:/ makin ngenes suho di chap ini chingu… gtw tuh krisnya ga nyadar-nyadar #pukulpantatKris

**guest**: yang ini jadian juga kan.. ^^ huhh? Jadi kok chinguu ._.

**kkyu32**: nah yang ini kupnjangin dikit :p sama sekali ga ketara.. author pusing gimana ngetiknya buat ketara sedangkan kris malah fall in love gitu sama Suho T.T


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry Joonmyeon, but I love you**

**Warning: Yaoi, failed ANGST, typos, EYD berantakan.**

**Main Pairing: Krisho ^^**

**Rated: ****T**

**Disclaimer: cerita dan ide hasil sendiri, dilarang plagiat**

**.**

**#KRISHO HUNKAI: **rated K **" EARTH, WATER,FIRE" **oneshot, chibi!exo, minta reviewnya yah xD

**#KRISHO: chap 2 "DON'T HATE ME DADDY" **Chibi!suho UDA KELAR :)

**#KRISHO: WILD IMAGINATION **CHAP** 4** **krisho** IS UP! :D hybrid, bdsm, etc. CHECK IT OUT

.

.

**~^^Happy Reading^^~**

**(Don't Be Silent, Please :)**

**CHAPTER 12**

" Myeonnn.. gwenchana?"

Pemuda berwajah pucat itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sangat pelan. Kedua bahunya bergetar tipis dibalik kain hijau yang ia kenakan, yang terdapat aroma familiar bau obat-obatan yang juga dapat ditemukan pada seluruh penjuru gedung rumah sakit tersebut.

Joonmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah, pandangan sayunya tidak pernah lepas dari sebuah lembaran hitam putih yang diperlihatkan oleh Lay yang duduk di hadapannya kini, seorang dokter spesialis ahli bedah kanker yang juga merupakan kerabat jauh dari pihak ayahnya tersebut. Beberapa jam yang lalu, dirinya ditemukan pingsan oleh Seohyun, seorang maid lain yang tidak sengaja mendengar adanya suara benturan keras di dalam kamarnya, pun menjerit histeris saat menemukan tuan mudanya tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di atas lantai kamar dengan air wajah yang sangat pucat.

Sekarang disinilah Joonmyeon, terduduk lesu dengan menggenggam lemah selembar kertas berisikan surat keterangan tentang penyakit yang dideritanya beserta lembaran X-ray dan MRI pada otaknya. Menurut keterangan Lay, yang hampir tidak dapat Joonmyeon nalarkan, ia mengalami Traumatic brain injury (TBI), terjadi ketika otak membentur suatu benda sehingga menyebabkan kerusakan pada otak.

Untuk kasus Joonmyeon, meskipun dulu ia pernah beberapa kali melakukan kemoterapi, hal itu rupanya hanya mampu menyembuhkan luka luarnya saja. Benturan keras pada kepalanya beberapa tahun yang lalu menyebabkan keretakan yang cukup fatal pada tengkorak belakangnya sehingga menyebabkan pecahan-pecahan dari tempurung kepala memasuki jaringan otaknya dan menimbulkan luka hingga menyebabkan pendarahan hebat di dalam otak. Trauma pada kepalanya merusak sel-sel syaraf dalam otaknya sehingga memicu pertumbuhan sel yang abnormal pada otak yang kini telah berkembang menjadi kanker dan kini tumor ganas itu harus segera diangkat karena sudah mulai menyerang organ pernafasannya.

" i..ini palsukan.. hyung?"

" kau bercanda Myeon, aku tidak mungkin memalsukan surat keterangan ini, aku akan dituntut oleh keluarga besarmu kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu nantinya"

Joonmyeon menutup kedua mata hazelnya dengan tangan kanannya yang dingin, menghela nafasnya dalam sesekali mendengus frustasi. Lay yang tidak luput menatap kedua mata adiknya yang memerah pun ikut menghembuskan nafas lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu kanan Joonmyeon pelan yang berada di hadapannya " kau masih mempunyai harapan untuk sembuh Myeon, aku pernah menangani pasien sepertimu, yang penting kau bersedia untuk dirawat sebelum segalanya menjadi terlambat"

Melihat pemuda berwajah malaikat itu terdiam sejenak kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya lemah untuk kesekian kalinya, menolak untuk dioperasi ataupun menjalani kemoterapi, dokter itu tidak mampu lagi tuk berkata-kata.

Alih-alih Lay pun bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak ke kursi kosong di samping Joonmyeon. Pria yang lebih dewasa 13 tahun darinya itu pun menepuk lembut sebelah pipi tirus Joonmyeon penuh kasih dan membawa pemuda pasrah itu ke pelukan hangatnya. Lay sempat tercekat ketika merasakan tubuh Joonmyeon yang begitu kurus dalam rengkuhannya, tulang-tulang punggungnya menonjol dengan ketara begitu juga bahunya yang kian menipis, seperti kristal yang akan hancur bila tidak dijaga dengan baik.

" yaa.. jangan berwajah seperti itu, seperti bukan kamu saja… kau ini satu-satunya adikku yang paling kusayangi Joonmyeon naa.. aku pasti akan mengusahakan segala cara untuk kesembuhanmu"

Dibenamkan wajah manis itu ke bahu kanannya, berusaha menawarkan rasa tenang dan aman bagi Joonmyeon yang masih dalam tahap shocknya. Lay dapat merasakan tiap hembusan nafas Joonmyeon yang tidak teratur itu mengelitik permukaan kulitnya, merasakan bagaimana tubuh ringkih itu semakin bergerak naik-turun menahan rasa menusuk di dadanya.

Joonmyeon perlahan membalas pelukan pria yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak kandung itu dengan kedua tangan beku yang bergetar, berupaya meremas bagian belakang jas putih Lay dan menopang seluruh tubuhnya yang melemas pada tubuh hyungnya. Hatinya kini terdengar sangat bergemuruh, meskipun ia pernah mengantipasi akan penyakit yang dideritanya namun sesungguhnya ia belum siap untuk menghadapi semua ini, tidak akan pernah.

" Xing hyung.. apa.. apakah aku.. akan mati?" suara parau Joonmyeon yang tidak lagi meneduhkan itu menyapa pendengaran Lay, hanya menyiratkan kerapuhan namun masih terdengar jelas karena wajah Joonmyeon tepat di sisi telinga kanannya.

Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Lay mendengar pertanyaan tersebut dari para pasien yang pernah ia tangani selama dua tahun ini, namun tentu saja rasanya akan berbeda jika pertanyaan tersebut dilontarkan oleh seseorang yang berhubungan darah dengannya.

Meski dokter muda tersebut ingin dengan se professional mungkin membalas pertanyaan Joonmyeon, tidak dapat dipungkiri kerongkongannya kini seakan tercekat dan terasa sesak, ia mengigit kepalan tangannya sendiri berusaha meredam rasa pilu ketika mendengar isakan demi kecil mulai keluar dari mulut Joonmyeonnya yang menghujam ulunya. Sudah lebih dari cukup baginya saat Joonmyeon mengalami koma empat tahun yang lalu, saat Tuhan hampir merengut nyawa adik kesayangannya dari sisinya, Lay tidak berani membayangkan bila pemuda itu menjalani kejadian yang serupa untuk kedua kalinya.

" ja..jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak Myeon na.. kalau kau mau menjalankan operasi, kau pasti.. pasti akan sembuh" ujar Lay berusaha meyakinkan Joonmyeon, meskipun hati kecilnya merasa ragu, semakin dipeluknya erat tubuh ringkih tersebut seraya menepuk punggung sempitnya berulang-ulang berupaya menenangkannya.

Lay tidak sampai hati untuk memberi tahu Joonmyeon tentang keadaan tubuhnya yang sesungguhnya, kemungkinan Joonmyeon untuk sembuh kurang dari 20%, meskipun begitu, bukan berarti tiada harapan bagi pemuda itu untuk bertahan hidup. Ia tidak ingin membuat Joonmyeon semakin down bila mengetahui kebenarannya, karena Lay yakin sumber kehidupan dari setiap manusia itu berasal dari keinginannya sendiri untuk hidup, dengan harapan dirinya layak menggantikan posisi kedua orang tua Joonmyeon, yang semestinya mendoakan kesembuhan putranya, menguatkan dan mendukung Joonmyeon melewati masa-masa sulitnya – bukan malah menelantarkannya.

" h..hyungg… b..beri aku.. waktuuu.. se..sebentar saja…" pinta Joonmyeon sedikit tersengal, kekurangan asupan oksigen yang semakin sulit memenuhi relung pernafasannya, sembari menatap dalam kedua obsidian Lay. Ia hanya meminta beberapa hari, tidak—selama yang ia mampu demi menukarkan segelintir waktunya untuk seseorang yang paling berarti di hidupnya kini, Kris.

Bukan tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak prosedur rumah sakit tersebut, Joonmyeon tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari tiap gelagat aneh dari hyungnya— bahwa Lay berbohong tentang kesembuhannya dan tentu saja dirinya lah yang paling mengerti tentang kondisi tubuhnya sendiri yang semakin menurun dari hari ke hari. Terlebih lagi, Joonmyeon juga mengetahui dampak negatif dari operasi besar tersebut, yang kemungkinan besar akan berimbas pada hilangnya sebagian maupun keseluruhan ingatannya baik sementara ataupun jangka waktu yang lama, kelumpuhan pada syaraf-syaraf otaknya dan yang jelas, ia mempertaruhkan seluruh nyawanya bila seandainya operasi tersebut gagal. Di sisi lain, ia juga takut….

Takut akan melupakan wajah seseorang yang paling dikasihinya…

Takut akan melupakan seluruh ingatan tentangnya….

Takut akan kehilangan satu-satunya tempat untuk bersandar…

Takut kehilangan segala curahan kebaikkannya…

Takut bila ia tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya…

Seseorang yang selama ini menghalau segala kepedihannya…

Yang mengajarkannya arti dari sebuah kebahagiaan…

Tatapan syadhunya…

Senyuman lembutnya…

Sentuhan hangatnya….

Satu-satunya tujuan hidupnya…

Dan Joonmyeon tidak kuasa kehilangan semua itu.

Binar hazel jernih Joonmyeon yang berkaca-kaca itu membuat Lay menghela nafas tidak tega, kali ini ia memilih untuk tidak memaksakan kehendaknya, mungkin saja semua kejadian ini memang terlalu mendadak bagi Joonmyeon " baiklah kalau memang itu maumu, tapi kau harus tetap menjalani rawat inap disini supaya aku dapat terus memonitor kesehatanmu"

Diusapnya lembut helai kehitaman Joonmyeon yang mulai menipis itu, berganti pada elusan di pipi kanannya yang menirus, mengusap rahang kecil itu dari sisa-sisa tetesan air mata yang sempat tumpah di permukaan mulus tersebut. Obsidian yang menyiratkan kepedihan itu dibalas oleh sepasang manik hazel berbentuk bulan sabit yang berkilauan indah ditambah dengan lengkungan bibir tipisnya yang tidak lagi bergetar, ia tersenyum tulus " hyung selama ini sudah menjagaku dengan baik… gomawo hyung…"

Lay tertawa kecil hingga menampakkan lesung pipitnya, dipaksakannya sebuah lengkungan di bibirnya hanya untuk menutup setitik air mata yang mengancam turun dari pelupuk matanya, karena baginya, kalimat terima kasih dari Joonmyeon terdengar seperti ucapan perpisahan untuknya. Pria itu kembali menarik Joonmyeon ke dalam rengkuhannya dan menaruh dagunya di atas bahu kanan Joonmyeon.

" ucapkan terima kasih pada hyung… kalau kau sudah sembuh nanti arra?"

Dan saat itu Joonmyeon menyadari kain hijau yang dikenakannya mulai basah hingga merembes ke bahu kanannya yang terasa hangat, membuat Joonmyeon merasa bersalah karena dirinya lah yang menyebabkan hyungnya menangis dalam diam. Joonmyeon menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Lay lalu mengangguk berulang-ulang, kembali menitikkan air matanya di sana, namun kali ini ditemani dengan sebuah senyuman, segelintir harapan dalam hatinya ingin mengiyakan permintaan Lay, ia ingin sembuh, ia ingin hidup lebih lama lagi…

" neee hyung…"

**########KRISHO########**

Di dalam ruangan rumah sakit bernomor 606 itu, terlihat pemuda berkulit pucat itu tengah menghabiskan makan malamnya seorang diri, dengan tangan bergetar ia menyendokkan bubur encer hangat itu ke dalam mulutnya.

" Joon-ssi, apakah kau sudah meminum obatnya?" Tanya seorang suster berusia 30an tahun yang baru memasuki ruangan Joonmyeon untuk mengecek keadaannya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu perlahan membalikkan lehernya ke arah pintu, sebuah senyum ramah mengembang di paras manisnya meski sangat tipis.

" Ne.. Aku baru akan meminumnya sekarang.." ujarnya dengan suara yang halus, sedikit terbata-bata karena cara pelafalannya yang menjadi lebih lambat dari biasanya, namun masih sangat meneduhkan hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

Sudah enam hari Joonmyeon menjalani pengobatannya di rumah sakit, kemoterapi yang dianjurkan dokter Lay tidak banyak membantunya, hanya mampu memperlambat pertumbuhan tumor yang semakin menganas di dalam tubuhnya. Kini Joonmyeon tidak terlalu dapat menggunakan tubuh bagian atasnya, otot lehernya yang terasa kaku membatasi tiap pergerakannya, kedua tangannya mulai terasa kebas dan lumpuh meski kurang lebih masih dapat ia gunakan untuk melakukan aktifitas yang ringan seperti memegang sendok atau garpu, namun agak kewalahan menggunakan sebuah sumpit ataupun memegang cangkir. Saat malam tiba, Joonmyeon harus menggunakan selang oksigen untuk membantu pernafasannya akibat cuaca yang dingin pada dini hari. Kemampuan menelannya juga menurun drastis, ia mulai mengalami kesulitan untuk menelan makanan padat seolah otot kerongkongannya tidak dapat diajak untuk bekerja sama. Tidak jarang pula Joonmyeon akan mengerang kesakitan pada pusat kepalanya serta leher bagian belakangnya, setelahnya ia akan memuntahkan seluruh sisa makanan dalam perutnya meski dalam keadaan lambung yang kosong.

Lay yang semakin prihatin melihat keadaan adiknya yang semakin drop dari waktu ke waktu pun selalu membujuknya agar segera melakukan pembedahan, namun selalu ditolak Joonmyeon dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

_" Aku mau menunggu sebentar lagi"_- itulah yang kerap Joonmyeon katakan padanya, menyisakan kebingungan dalam diri Lay karena ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ditunggu Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menatap jam dinding yang terpampang jauh di hadapannya dengan kedua mata yang disipitkannya -**buram**- yang dapat dilihatnya sekarang hanyalah warna keabu-abuan di sekelilingnya, dan ia tidak pernah terbiasa dengan warna gelap tersebut.

" Suster... Besok.. hari apa yah?" tanya Joonmyeon tiba-tiba.

Suster yang berada di sisi Joonmyeon sambil menuliskan sesuatu pun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menurunkan fokus matanya pada Joonmyeon yang tidak membalas tatapannya, ia hanya menatap nanar ke depan, air mukanya terlihat kosong, mata angelicnya yang hampa hanya berkedip pelan beberapa kali.

" Besok? Besok hari Sabtu Joon-ssi.. Wae?" Suster itu melempar balik sebuah pertanyaan kepada Joonmyeon, penasaran dengan apa yang kini dipikirkan pasien tersebut.

Joonmyeon sedikit menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya lalu menggeleng pelan, semburat kesedihan tidak luput dari paras sendunya. Ia perlahan menidurkan tubuhnya kembali di atas ranjang dan berbalik membelakangi suster tersebut tanpa berkata-kata, membiarkan wanita itu menyelimutinya hingga ke leher lalu menutup lampu kamarnya seperti biasanya- membuatnya tidak dapat melihat apa-apa selain hitam.

" Sabtu..." Gumam Joonmyeon sepelan mungkin.

Ia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, dahulu Sabtu adalah hari yang paling dinanti-nantikannya setiap minggunya, hari yang akan selalu dihabiskannya berdua dengan Kris, hari dimana ia bertemu untuk yang pertama kali dengan Kris di depan gerbangnya, bagaimana pria mabuk itu tanpa sadar menggumamkan namanya dalam tidurnya..

.

**" ouh! kenapa kau sangat berat sekali?" desis Joonmyeon bermonolog sambil menurunkan tubuh berat itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Namun sebelum ia hendak menyelimuti pria setengah pingsan itu dengan bedcovernya, Kris perlahan membuka kedua matanya yang sayu, tersenyum tipis saat penglihatannya menangkap sosok namja yang dicarinya tersebut. **

**" J...jo..onn..myeooonhh..." **

**Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya pun terkesiap, ia tidak menyangka pria yang tidak dikenalnya itu mengetahui namanya, namun sebelum ia sempat membuka mulutnya, pria mabuk itu segera menarik tubuh kecil itu dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya sehingga joonmyeon ikut berbaring di sisinya dan memeluk erat tubuh Joonmyeon. **

**" a...khirr..nyahh.. aku.. me..nem..ukannh..muu" racaunya sambil mengetatkan pelukannya pada tubuh yang terasa halus di atas sentuhannya itu. **

**" y..ya! lepaskan aku! dasar pemabuk!" **

**" my..eooo..nhhh... neo..mu... jo..ha.." **

**.**

**.**

dan juga untuk pertama kalinya Kris mengantarkannya pada sebuah kebebasan, hari dimana Kris akan mengisi memory otaknya dengan menuliskan lembaran-lembaran ingatan yang baru serta memberikannya banyak pengalaman baru yang tak terlupakan -_ dan sekarang semuanya terasa gelap, tanpanya_.

.

_**" hyung.. apa untuk selanjutnya apa kau masih mau menemaniku lagi?"**_

_**" tentu saja Joon, selama yang kau mau..." **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" Kriss... aku... rindu... sangat rindu..."

Setetes cairan bening penuh keputus asaan itu dengan lancar menuruni ujung mata kanan Joonmyeon sebelum membasahi bantal yang ditidurinya ketika tiba-tiba pecahan demi pecahan memory pria itu membludak di dalam ingatannya, membuncahkan seluruh perasaan rindu dan sayang dalam diri Joonmyeon, membuat pemuda itu mulai tersenggal-senggal dalam tidurnya saat rasa sakit kembali menghantamnya. Tangan kirinya reflek memeras dada kanannya ketika paru-parunya mulai kekurangan asupan oksigen, menghantarkan nyeri berkelangsungan pada sekujur kepalanya.

Joonmyeon dengan sebelah tangannya yang bergetar sebisa mungkin menggapai benda persegi berukuran kecil dengan tombol di atasnya yang terletak di atas meja di sisi ranjang yang ditidurinya, namun sebelum ia memungut benda tersebut ia baru menyadari..

Ia tidak boleh menunda lagi...

Ia harus sesegera mungkin menemui Kris...

Untuk terakhir kalinya...

Dan ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan satu-satunya kesempatan tersebut...

Karena waktunya tidak dapat lagi menunggu...

.

.

**~TBC~ (aku tahu ini pendek, maaf ya, aku uda mau ujian soalny****, akan kutebus di chap berikutnya, rated M smut****)**

****Bantu review yah, kalian membuatku lebih semangat untuk menulis, aku mau fokus menamatkan ff ini dulu****

**Review again ne, thanks reviewers :) **

**Mungkin dua atau 3 chap lagi ff ini tamat :D yeyy! sad ending/happy end?**

Holaaa! ada yang merindukan ff ini? :)

**Mianhae **ni ff udahhh hiatuss lamaa bget! Kena **writer block**.. Taulahh napaaa -.-

Feelnya ngga dapat lagi sama ff ini sejak kasus naga… ff lama sama ff baru nulisnya itu beda bangett perasaan krishonya..(if u know what I mean) dan aku berusaha untuk menumbuhkan feelingnya namun gagal krena chap2 sebelumnya kubuat dengan perasaan sebelum naga pergi -.- #jiah dan skarang suho telah ngejanda #plak. Gpp.. mereka masih LDRan kok #sarap #maafkanimajinasiku xD

And well, ofc there is a trigger behind it.. kemarin family terdekatku meninggal, komplikasi kanker juga, itu yang membuatku kembali melanjutkan ff ini U_U

sedih.. gara2 aku kuliah, ngga bisa pulang buat liat keadaannya, tau2 ditelpn katanya uda meninggal… #sigh.. I haven't meet him again though :/

**Maaf ya kalau ini kurang memuaskan atau kurang ngena (dari chap pertama jg byk flaws nya) **#bow.. tapi ngga enak kalau di discontinue, jadi akhirnya kulanjutkan.. **demi para readers yang setia nunggu lama ff ini, jeongmal gomawooo :D #kisseusatusatu :***

**Special Thanks To:**

**ZeLu/wereyolves, akiko achie, riyoung17, kkyu32, dragonAqua, emmasuho, kimjoon, kim jaerin, jung eunhee, jimae407203, ayumkim, kim eun seob, guest, joonmily, shafeeyeol, aoi, sweetyYeollie, sithaAlvy, krisho shipper, eee, geniaaa, fykaisoo, yesyessuho, pikachuu, dianafarfalla, guest, junmyunyifan13, pranawuland, nuevopizzicato, nabilakisho13, guest 6x, ryanryanforeveryaoi, kiutemy, hanjikyung.**


End file.
